


Irresistible

by punkrockpoetlaureate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockpoetlaureate/pseuds/punkrockpoetlaureate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl explore Daryl's new found kink together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found there to be a lack of Rickyl daddy kink around here, so I thought I'd fix that. Plus Daryl's in panties, so that's never a bad thing.

Rick smiled as he pulled into his driveway. It was always nice to come home after a long day at work, but after his and Lori’s divorce, it had gotten kind of lonely. He’d met Daryl a while ago, and though the attraction had been there immediately, he’d fought it. He'd never imagined himself in a relationship with someone so much younger. He'd tried to stay away. In the beginning, he'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't touch Daryl. That hadn't lasted long. It wasn’t illegal or anything, but something about almost twenty years seemed a little immoral. But Daryl had convinced him that seventeen years was actually closer to fifteen than twenty, and that they were both adults. He’d pretended that it had taken all of that persuasion, but really, once he’d known that Daryl was okay with it, there hadn’t been anything stopping him. It took some time, wrapping his head around the fact that he was forty and Daryl was in his twenties, but the further things progressed, the more that became one of the things he liked the most. 

He’d never met anyone like Daryl. He came off a little rough and aggressive at first, but Rick got to know him better, and saw how sweet and shy he actually was. The contrast was almost baffling, Rick just wanted to figure him out. It had started out that simple. Then it had escalated. He was crazy about Daryl, and Daryl was just perfect. He was so beautiful. The innocent eyes, the fuckable mouth. There wasn’t anything about Daryl that he didn’t love. 

He'd moved Daryl into his house about two weeks ago. He liked having someone to come home to again. Someone who actually looked forward to seeing him, unlike his ex-wife when they were still married. Usually, Daryl would practically greet him at the door and kiss him senseless before he could even think, a vast contrast from how things had been when he’d been married. 

It was unusual when he walked inside and had to call out for Daryl. He walked toward the stairs and heard footsteps. "Hey." Daryl greeted. His face was flushed and his voice sounded just a little too high.

Rick kissed him eagerly. "Are you okay?" He asked when Daryl pulled back. He put a hand to his forehead. "You feel kinda warm."

"I'm fine," Daryl promised dismissively. "Are you hungry? Should we make dinner?" He walked past Rick and into the kitchen, like he wanted the subject to change. Rick watched him walk away, eyes narrowed. Daryl was usually all over him when he got home, so something had to be wrong, and he wanted to find out what it was.

"Let's order in."

"Really?" Daryl turned around to face him. "It's no big deal to cook...."

Rick shook his head. "I don't feel like bothering with it tonight. Got something else I'd rather focus on."

"Oh."

"Go ahead and order whatever you want. I'm gonna go change."

He left Daryl with the task and headed upstairs to change out of his uniform. As he glanced around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He stepped into the bathroom and flipped the light switch on, seeing a pair of Daryl's boxers on the floor. He never usually left his dirty laundry lying around, but Rick figured it wasn’t really cause for concern. He turned the light back out and headed back downstairs.

"I ordered pizza," Daryl told him.

"Sounds great." Daryl was still flushed and Rick wondered if maybe he'd just been in the middle of touching himself when he came home and hadn't wanted to get caught. That might’ve explained the boxers on the floor, but he couldn’t understand why Daryl would’ve been acting so nervous. It wasn’t like Rick would’ve minded. 

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch, Rick getting as close to Daryl as he could.

"Missed you today."

"I missed you, too," Daryl told him with a shy smile. 

"Yeah? How much?"

Daryl shifted against the couch. "I don't know...a lot."

"Did you do anything about it?" He asked, his hand coming to rest on Daryl's thigh.

His eyes followed the movement of Rick's hand. "What?"

"Daryl, were you touching yourself?"

"No," he said loudly. He stood up quickly. "No…I wasn’t doing anything.” 

"Daryl." Rick stood up too. He took Daryl’s hands and tried to get him to stand still. "What's the matter? Why're you acting like this?” 

He looked at the floor. He was still fidgeting around, like he was uncomfortable.

Rick put his hands on Daryl's hips and held him still, keeping him close. "Look at me. You can tell me."

Daryl met his eyes and for a second just stared before pulling Rick close and kissing him, molding their bodies together and rubbing himself against Rick. Daryl was whining and moaning already and they'd hardly done anything.

"Fuck. Is my baby boy desperate this evening?" He asked quietly in Daryl's ear.

Daryl moaned louder and rutted against him harder.

"God, Daryl, you really need it, don't you? Lay down on the couch for me. I'll take care of you."

"No," Daryl panted. "Want it like this." He never stopped his movements.

"I know, gorgeous, I know. But, fuck, I can make it so much better for you." Rick undid his jeans and lowered the zipper. Daryl's eyes were shut tight, avoiding his gaze. When Rick looked down, he didn't see the waistband of a pair of Daryl's boxers sticking out. He saw pale pink silk instead. He pulled Daryl’s jeans down, revealing a pair of women's panties that had to have belonged to Lori at some point, unless he'd just gone out and bought some. They didn't fit properly, his balls falling out and his cock peeking out of the waistband.

"Fuck. Daryl." He didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. I found them and I saw...it was just…they just felt so nice and I wondered what...what it might be like and when I rubbed them against me I liked it so I put them on and you came home before I had a chance to take them off."

"You like the way it feels?" Rick tried to keep his voice steady.

Daryl nodded.

"Good. Cause you looking fucking amazing."

Daryl whined softly. 

"My perfect baby boy, huh? Looking pretty for Daddy."

"Y-yeah," his voice hitched.

Rick pulled him in for a kiss and ghosted his fingers along Daryl's cockhead, sticky and wet with precome. He tucked it inside as best he could and pulled Daryl's jeans back up. He zipped and buttoned them. Daryl made a small whining noise. 

"Shh, baby boy, the pizza will be here soon and you're gonna get the door, aren't you? Gonna have to answer the door in your pretty panties."

Daryl shook his head. “No, please, I don’t wanna….” 

"No one's gonna know except you and me, sweetheart. Don’t you worry. Better calm down now. Don't wanna be too distracted."

He could tell that it wasn't easy for Daryl, but they sat back down on the couch and Rick turned the TV just to have some noise in the background. Daryl would still shift around every couple of seconds, the silk sliding against him. He jumped when the doorbell rang and Rick patted him on the ass when he stood up to answer it. He managed to pay and take the pizza when the delivery guy handed it over, and quickly slammed the door once he was finished.

"Let's eat," Rick told him, when he sat the box down.

"But I thought...."

"Eat your dinner first. Then we'll play."

Daryl pouted, but did as he was asked, blushing he whole time because Rick's eyes never left him, glancing back and forth between his face and his crotch. Rick got up and got them some beers from the fridge and they finished their dinner.

"What made you think to do it?" He asked. He'd seen women's underwear many times in his life and had never had an urge to put it on.

Daryl shrugged. "Just liked it."

"The way it felt, the way it looked?"

"Mmhmm."

Rick had never really been the kind of guy who was into the women he slept with wearing lingerie. It was nice but he didn't give it much thought. It just got in the way more than anything else. But this, on Daryl, it accented everything perfectly.

"You ever do anything like that before?"

"No."

"Why didn't you want me to know about it?" He asked curiously.

"Thought you might get mad. They ain't mine...and it's wrong."

"I'm not mad, Daryl," he promised. "And it's not wrong."

"It's not?" He looked like he was still worried.

"No, baby, not if you like it. And not when you look that fucking amazing in them."

"You like it?" Daryl asked, just to make sure.

"I love it," he corrected.

Daryl smiled then, looking like he felt better.

"Let's go upstairs, okay?" He took Daryl's hand and helped him up. This evening had taken a surprising turn. His time spent with Daryl was never boring, but he'd never imagined anything like this. Once upstairs, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Undress."

Daryl was still shy, even on the best days and Rick paying too close attention to him often times still made him blush and stutter and stare at the ground. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, glancing up at Rick from under his eyelashes.

Rick nodded encouragingly so that he'd keep going. Daryl sighed and undid his jeans, letting them fall to his ankles before stepping out of them.

"You’re gorgeous. Show me. Spin around."

Daryl swallowed nervously, but did as he was asked.

Rick tilted his head, taking in the view. The fit was all wrong; the panties were riding up Daryl's ass, and he tugged at the front when he turned back around to face Rick, trying to adjust himself and make everything fit, but it didn't work. The fabric stretched tight around the parts of him that it did cover, but there just wasn’t enough of it. 

"Maybe we'll see about getting a size bigger. That might help."

Daryl's eyes widened. "You'd do that?"

"Haven't you realized yet how much I like the way you look in them? If I get my way you may never be back in another pair of boxers again."

Daryl tried not to smile. "Okay."

"Come here and lay down." He pulled Daryl over to the bed and got him comfortable. The contrast between Daryl's beautifully muscular, obviously masculine body in the dainty pink underwear was delicious. He could've sat there staring all night.

"What're you gonna do?" Daryl asked him finally.

"I'm trying to decide. What do you want me to do?"

"Anything."

Daryl was never outspoken or demanding, especially in bed. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get him to say what he wanted. He always just wanted Rick to take control.  
"Okay, baby. I'm gonna take care of you."

"I know," Daryl told him sweetly, and Rick smiled. He got up from the bed and got undressed, watching Daryl while he did. He climbed back onto the bed, spreading Daryl's legs and settling between them. He rubbed his hands up and down the insides of Daryl's thighs.

"I hope you're okay with leaving them on."

Daryl nodded.

"Good." He traced over the front of the panties, enjoying how Daryl shifted into his touch. "I like this," he pinched the fabric between his fingers and pulled, further exposing Daryl. They no longer covered him at all. "Shows everything I like."

"Stop," he mumbled.

"How do they feel under your jeans? Would you be able to wear them all the time?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. It's not as noticeable when I'm not hard."

"Mmhmm. Fits a little better?"

Daryl nodded.

"Still think we might be better getting a size bigger. Fit your ass better?"

He nodded again.

"Good. I'm gonna get you some." He tried tucking Daryl's cock inside all the way, never getting it to stay.

"And then you're gonna wear them for me all the time."

"Okay."

Rick leaned down and took the head of Daryl's cock in his mouth, sucking at the precome there until it was all gone. He moved his mouth lower, licking at Daryl through the fabric, the sensation slick against his tongue. He sat up again. 

“You want me to fuck you while you’re wearing them?” 

Daryl moaned and nodded. “Please.” 

“Please what, sweetheart?” 

His eyes were closed, and Rick waited. He was always too embarrassed to ask, but when he wanted it enough, he would. 

“Please, Daddy. Please fuck me.”


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing Daryl ask to be fucked.

They hadn’t been together long when Daryl first called him Daddy. He’d hardly heard it, a strained whisper panted against the pillowcase, but he was more shocked by his own reaction than he had been to hear Daryl say it. He never would have considered that being called Daddy by his much younger boyfriend would make him feel the way it had; the flash of heat that had coursed through his body. He hadn’t been able to hold himself back from fucking Daryl as hard as he could until they both came. Unexpected as it had been, it had been the most intense sexual encounter in his life.

Afterward, it had been hard to beat himself up over it. Daryl had cuddled up to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him and resting his head against Rick’s chest. All of the thoughts that he’d expected, the ones that would tell him that this was wrong, that he needed his head examined for liking it never came. All he felt was happiness that Daryl had opened up and let himself be so vulnerable; showing Rick a part of himself that no one else knew about. After that, they’d never really stopped. It wasn’t the main focus of their sex life, but he could always feel Daryl hesitate when he wouldn’t immediately bring it up, like he was still afraid that Rick might change his mind and tell Daryl that he found it weird and didn’t want to do it anymore. 

He leaned in to kiss Daryl gently. "Good boy,” Rick praised him. “Turn over for me, okay?”

Daryl did as he was asked, flipping over onto his stomach. Rick reached into the bedside table for the lube and put it down on the bed next to Daryl. He wasn't ready to start anything yet, still too enthralled by Daryl’s body spread out in front of him. He rubbed his hands over the smooth fabric, running his finger between Daryl’s ass cheeks through the silky material. He shifted back into the touch, moaning at the slick slide as Rick rubbed the panties against his entrance. 

“Tell me how it feels, baby.” 

Daryl shook his head and buried his head further into the pillow. 

Rick grinned, loving that no matter how comfortable they were with each other that Daryl was still shy. “Come on, tell me. Does it feel good?” His fingers pressed harder against Daryl, not quite able to push inside him through the fabric. 

“Quit that.” 

He chucked quietly before he leaned down, pulling Daryl’s cheeks apart, pulling the panties tight against him and licking. 

“Fuck.” Daryl thrust against the bed.

Rick pulled back enough to look up at Daryl, and saw him clutching at the pillow, breathing heavily. He repeated the motion, licking through the fabric until it was wet, feeling Daryl tense up, still rutting against the mattress. 

“Slow down, baby. Be a good boy and wait for Daddy. I don’t want you coming before I even get inside you.” He rubbed his thumb in circles over the wet spot he’d created. Daryl slowed the movement of his hips, but Rick could feel him having to hold himself back. “Daryl, sweetheart, tell me what you want.” 

“Already did,” he mumbled. 

“I know you did, but I wanna hear it again.” He pulled the panties back into place over Daryl’s ass, rubbing his hands over him soothingly. “You wanna do what Daddy says, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed. 

He ran his hands down the backs of Daryl’s pale thighs, hoping to help him relax, still unable to take his eyes off of the panties, the way the pale pink looked against his skin. Just like when this had all started, in the back of his mind he felt like maybe he shouldn't like this as much as he did, but that didn’t mean he planned to stop. He hadn't been lying to Daryl when he said he wanted to buy more panties for him, some that might fit just a little better, but these would always be Rick’s favorite. It was true that if they got him a bigger size, he'd be able to wear them all the time if he wanted to, but these gave Rick a much more exciting view.

“I want you to fuck me. Don’t make me wait anymore, please,” Daryl finally spoke, his voice was muffled against the pillow.

He figured that it had been long enough, and Daryl had asked so sweetly, so Rick grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand and pushed the panties aside. He rubbed a finger over Daryl’s entrance, and Daryl pushed back against him, trying to speed things up, Rick put a hand on his back to stop him. “Hold still, sweetheart.”

“But….”

“But what?" He waited and Daryl didn't answer. "I’m doing what you asked, right?”

He heard Daryl sigh.

“Don’t be impatient. We do this at my pace or not at all. You remember that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Daryl responded, sounding just a little annoyed.

“And you always do what Daddy says, don't you, baby?” 

“Yes,” he agreed.

Rick smiled. “That’s my good boy.” He kept up the gentle movement, just teasing his finger around, making sure Daryl stayed still like he was supposed to before he slid one finger inside slowly. “How’s that feel?”

“Good…more.”

Rick stopped. "You forgot to say please.” He pulled his finger out, and Daryl whined at the loss of feeling.

“I didn’t mean to,” he protested. 

“Hey. Turn back over so I can look at you.”

He did, and the movement tugged at the panties, causing his cock to fall out again. Rick tried not to smile, but he couldn’t help it, and Daryl quickly pulled them back into place in a useless attempt to cover himself.

“You know you’re always supposed to say please.”

“I know,” he mumbled.

“Sit up.” He helped Daryl up. “I’m gonna lay back. I want you on top of me.” There was never any sort of punishment for wrongdoing or forgetting, but it was always very clear to both of them that Rick was in charge; Rick liked it, but it was something Daryl seemed to crave. It was new to Rick, he'd never done anything like this before, but Daryl always left the decisions up to him and did whatever he wanted.

Rick laid down, propping pillows up behind him. “Come on.” Daryl bit his lip, but stood up on his knees and straddled Rick’s hips.

“So, you wanna try it again?”

Daryl looked pained at having to say the words out loud, and he closed his eyes. “Please…I want you to touch me.”

Rick rested his hands on Daryl’s thighs. “You want my finger back inside you?”

“Yes, please.”

“Good boy. See, you remembered that time."

Daryl opened his eyes and gave a small smile at the praise.

"Lean forward a little bit.” He reached around and moved the panties out of the way again so that he could push back into Daryl. He didn't hesitate this time and Daryl sighed. 

"There you go. That’s better, isn’t it?”

Daryl nodded.

Rick was careful at first, slowly dipping in and out, letting Daryl adjust. After adding another finger, he moved a little bit faster and a little bit harder, watching Daryl struggle not to push back onto him.

He pushed a third finger inside, and Daryl moaned. All he wanted was to hear Daryl say the words; he couldn’t wait to give him what he wanted, but there was no way he’d do it until Daryl asked. The look he gave Rick told him all he needed to know, but he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

He whined a little. “Please, Daddy…I want you to…please, fuck me.”

“That's right, baby. Gonna ride Daddy’s cock, aren’t you?”

Daryl nodded, and Rick pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock with lube. Daryl hardly waited for him to finish before he slid down slowly, not stopping until Rick was fully inside of him. They were both already breathing heavily, and Rick had a feeling that Daryl wouldn’t last long at all. He wouldn’t be far behind, but Daryl had been on edge since before Rick had even gotten home. 

Daryl was gorgeous like this; above Rick, his body on display. His hands went to Daryl's hips to help guide him. He let Daryl stay still and get used to the feeling, and then flexed his fingers just slightly, silently urging him to move. He did, just barely enough to feel.

"Come on, baby, you can do better than that."

"Don't wanna come too soon," he muttered, almost too low for Rick to hear.

Daryl leaned forward so that he could rest his hands on Rick's shoulders and moved until his cock slid almost entirely out before he sunk back down again.

Rick had to fight to keep quiet, not wanting to give Daryl too much praise just yet, wanting to make him work for it. He sped up, finally seeming to lose himself in the feeling. Rick shifted his hips up as Daryl moved back.

"There you go, baby, that's my good boy." He watched as Daryl's eyes fell closed and let him enjoy the feeling, taking control and fucking him. He moved wildly without thinking for a few minutes until he stopped, knowing that he wanted Daryl to get off first. His eyes opened lazily, looking down at Rick. 

“Why’d you stop?” 

"’Cause of what we said earlier. You remember? Said you were gonna ride me, didn’t we? And I know you can do a better job than this. You're making me do all the work."

"Sorry," Daryl told him quietly.

He could’ve easily flipped them over and changed positions so that he could’ve pounded into Daryl hard. His grip on Daryl’s hips tightened at the thought. He struggled to keep himself from doing it, until Daryl sat up straighter and started moving, just like Rick had hoped he would, bucking his hips, bouncing up and down on Rick's cock.

"Fuck," he mumbled, forgetting his plans to take control and watching Daryl take his cock. 

He took a steadying breath. "Are you getting close? I want you to come before I do, Daryl. I wanna be able to feel you."

Daryl gave a quiet moan and shook his head yes.

"You're gonna come in your panties, aren't you, baby? Gonna come in them while Daddy fucks you."

He reached down to tuck Daryl's cock back into them, pulling the panties up over the head, watching them soak through with precome. Rick stroked his fingers over him through the slippery fabric, and Daryl panted and shifted against his hand.

"I feel you getting closer now. I know you wanna get these all dirty with your come."

Daryl moaned, bucking against him wildly. He wrapped his hand around Daryl's cock and stroked him harder. He finally came with a shout and a few mumbled curses, and Rick felt him tightening around his cock, filling the panties with his come, the fabric sticking to him.

Rick couldn’t take his eyes off of the now soaked fabric, clinging to his still hard cock. "Fuck, baby, doesn't that look good? All that come in your panties for Daddy. Do you like how it feels?” 

“Y-yeah,” Daryl answered, shuddering against Rick, still clenching around him every couple of seconds. He was slick with sweat, a faint pink flush on his face, eyes dazed, looking absolutely wrecked. 

He gripped Daryl’s hips, helping to lift him up, pushing into him again, seeing his cock twitch as a result. Feeling him, still so affected by what was happening pushed Rick over the edge and he came hard, grabbing Daryl and pulling him roughly onto his dick.

He finally stilled, taking a breath and easing Daryl down against him, lifting him up enough for his cock to slip out. Daryl whimpered a little when he did, and Rick pulled the panties back over him. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him close. 

"Good boy, Daryl," he praised, kissing the top of his head. "So good for Daddy."

Daryl mumbled something against his chest that he couldn’t quite hear. 

“What’d you say?” 

“Love you,” he repeated gruffly. 

“I love you, too, baby boy. You wanna take those off?” He slid a finger into the waistband of the panties and snapped the elastic. 

“No.” 

“No? Sweetheart, they’re dirty.” 

Daryl shrugged and shook his head. “Not yet.” 

“Okay, not yet then. You rest for now, okay?” He kissed him against, rubbing a hand up and down Daryl’s back until he felt his breathing even out and knew that he’d fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does anyone want to see more of Daryl in panties with Daddy Rick taking care of him?


	3. Chapter 3

Before he’d left for work, Rick had told Daryl to leave the panties on all day, and made him promise not to touch himself. He knew that Daryl would be desperate for him by the time he got home, even more on edge than the first time. Rick thought about him all day while he was at work, could picture him fighting the urge to touch himself, knowing that each of his movements would cause the fabric to slide against him, driving him crazy. 

He wanted to rush home as soon as he could, but he’d already planned to surprise Daryl with a few new pairs of panties so that he’d be able to wear them whenever he wanted. Instead of going straight home, he had suffered through the experience of going to the mall. He knew there was no way he’d ever get Daryl to agree to come along with him; he’d have been far too embarrassed. As much as Rick would have liked to seen Daryl’s face turn red as they chose each new pair of panties, he knew better than to ask. 

Despite the all-female staff, the women shopping in the store, and the pictures of half-naked women plastered all over the walls, the only thing he could think about was Daryl. Daryl at home, hard and leaking in his too-tight panties, almost unable to keep his hands off of his dick. How eager he’d be when Rick got home, how excited he’d be to see the new panties. 

The other customers stared at him, and the salesgirls swarmed him, all offering assistance, each one seeming to be flirting with him more than the last. He’d told them simply that he was looking for a gift, but that he didn’t need any help. They lingered around anyway, their eyes always on him when he looked up, and he’d quickly looking away, wishing that they’d leave him alone. 

The selection was a little overwhelming. He’d gone in thinking that he knew exactly what he wanted, until he saw things he’d never even thought of before. There was basic cotton in every color, which was fine, but a little boring. There was silk and lace and things that were so skimpy that they would’ve been pointless for Daryl to wear. He knew that Daryl had liked how the silk felt, so he was sure to get more of those, and as soon as he’d found the lace, he kept picturing how Daryl would look in them and had to get some of those, too. 

It seemed that all of the staff had piled behind the counter when he came to check out, telling him that whoever he was shopping for sure was lucky and that they wished their boyfriends would buy them gifts like this. He just smiled at them awkwardly and left as soon as he could, happy to get away from them and finally be on his way home. All of the attention they’d given him had just made him miss Daryl more. None of those girls could hold a candle to how Daryl was going to look. 

When he got home, Daryl launched himself at him as soon as he was in the door, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"I missed you."

"I can tell. I missed you, too. So, how'd your day go?"

Daryl shuffled backward, and bit his lip to hold back a smile.

"Tell me," Rick told him.

"It was good."

“So, you liked wearing your panties all day?” 

Daryl’s eyes shifted to the floor for a few seconds before he looked back up and Rick and nodded. 

Rick's hands moved to rest on his hips and pulled him forward, to hold him close, and Daryl rested his head against Rick's shoulder. "You didn't touch yourself, did you?"

He felt Daryl shaking his head no.

"Good boy. Go sit on the couch and wait for me. I have a surprise for you."

When he stepped back, Daryl blinked at him, so wide-eyed and innocent that Rick almost couldn't stand to let him go.

"Go, baby. I'll be right back."

Daryl nodded and walked away.

Rick quickly went back to the car to get the package to bring to Daryl. He was sitting on the couch, his body folded into itself like he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Are you nervous?"

He looked up when he heard Rick's voice and shrugged. "A little."

"Don't be." He got on his knees in front of the couch so that he could look at Daryl. "You'll like this, trust me." He handed the box to Daryl. "Open it."

"Is this...?"

"Mmhmm. Come on, open it and see." Rick sat back so that he could watch Daryl's face. He eased the lid off the box and Rick could hear him take breath when he pulled back the first layer of tissue paper.

He pulled the first few pairs out, similar to the ones he was wearing, plain silk in red, hot pink, pale blue, and pale lilac. Daryl held them carefully, rubbing his fingers into the fabric.

"You like them?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." He sat them gently aside and pulled out another piece of hot pink paper out and tossed it before taking out some that were silk edged in lace, nothing too risqué, but a little more exciting. Then there were the solid lace pairs that Rick had picked out. He knew they were different. He knew that Daryl liked the way that the silk felt against his skin. The lace was a little bit rough and scratchy against his calloused hands. 

"What about those? Are those okay?" Rick leaned a little closer.

He nodded.

"Good. I hoped you’d think so. Now you have enough that you could wear them all the time if you wanted.” He moved everything from Daryl's lap and put his hands on his knees to lean in and kiss him.

Daryl mumbled a quiet agreement.

"What's wrong, baby? I thought you'd be excited."

"I am." Daryl buried his head in Rick's chest, nuzzling in as close as he could. “Can I try some on?” He asked quietly, after a while. 

“Of course.” He sat up and grabbed the panties that Daryl had laid on the couch. “Which ones do you like best? I probably liked these the most.” He picked them up, a blue silk pair trimmed in pale blue lace. “These are kinda like what you’re wearing now. I know you like the silk.” 

He nodded. “I like these.” 

“So…put them on.” 

Daryl’s face turned pink. “Not with you just sitting there.” 

Rick smiled. Of course Daryl would be too embarrassed to change in front of him. “Why not?” 

He scowled and got up from the couch and left the room, leaving Rick sitting there, laughing to himself. Daryl returned a few minutes later, completely dressed. “I thought you were gonna put them on?” 

“I did.” 

“So, why are you dressed?” Rick asked with a laugh. “I wanted to see.” 

Daryl blushed again. “I didn’t wanna walk out here like that.” 

“Come here.” He sat forward on the couch and Daryl walked over and stood in front of him. Rick unzipped Daryl’s jeans, and paused to look up at him. He was holding his breath, staring down at Rick with wide eyes. He eased Daryl’s jeans down his hips just enough to see the lace waistband. 

“You look pretty, baby.” 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. 

He drug Daryl’s jeans down, further exposing him, already hard in the new panties. Rick hummed happily. “Gorgeous. How do they feel?” He traced his fingers over the lace edging. “I like this color on you.” He kept touching, lightly running his hands over Daryl, not using enough pressure for him to feel much. 

He pulled Daryl’s jeans all the way down and put rested his hands on his hips, rubbing his fingers in small circles over Daryl’s hipbones. These did fit much better, and they might’ve fit normally if Daryl wasn’t hard. “Why don’t you go upstairs and wait for me? I’ll be right up.” 

Daryl went, and Rick took a minute to collect the new panties, putting them back into the bag to bring upstairs. He took his time; even though he'd been waiting all day, Rick felt like it would be better the longer he drew it out.

Daryl was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only his panties, and he smiled shyly when he saw Rick. “Can I…?” 

Rick went into the closet so that he could take off his uniform and hang it up. “Can you what, baby?” He got undressed and waited for Daryl’s answer. He walked back into the bedroom. 

“Can I get you off with my mouth?” 

Rick stopped in his tracks, surprised. “Is that what you want?” 

He'd only ever gotten oral sex from his ex-wife, and after her telling him so many times throughout the years that she didn't like it, he'd given up expecting it. But Daryl loved it. He'd been worried at first that Daryl felt like he had to do it, and Rick had made sure he knew that he didn’t have to, but Daryl had explained, with a blush and a lot of stuttering that he liked doing it.

"Yeah," he spoke without looking at Rick, his eyes on the floor, always afraid to ask for what he wanted.

Rick walked to the bed and tilted Daryl's chin up so he could look at him. "You don't want me to fuck you?"

"Wanna do this for you. To say thanks."

"Baby, you don't have to thank me. Getting to see you like this is enough. But it’s up to you.” 

Daryl didn't answer, he just wrapped his fist around Rick's cock, stroking him a few times before closing his mouth around the head.

Rick carded his fingers through Daryl's hair, not holding on roughly, letting Daryl set the pace. It wasn’t long before he was sliding his mouth all the way down, looking up at Rick while he swallowed. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to figure out how he’d gotten this lucky; he had a gorgeous, sweet boyfriend who was sexier than anyone he’d ever seen, who just happened to love sucking his dick. 

“Gorgeous, baby, you’re so good for me.” 

He trailed his fingers down the side of Daryl’s face, cupping his jaw. “You take Daddy’s cock so good, baby.” 

Rick couldn’t take his eyes off of Daryl. He somehow still managed to look bashful, even with his mouth wrapped around Rick’s cock. Daryl closed his eyes, quickening his movements. His left hand stayed tangled in Daryl’s hair, the other gripping his shoulder tightly, trying to steady himself. Daryl’s mouth was incredible; the wet, hot suction, the way he moved smoothly, never choking, never stopping to take a breath. Rick loved how he’d lose himself in the feeling and finally stop worrying. He was never concerned with the saliva dripping out the corners of his mouth, or that his eyes sometimes watered, leaving tear tracks on his cheeks.

Daryl glanced up at him for a few quick seconds. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder, moving up and down, his eyes practically begging for Rick to come in his mouth. 

“I’m gonna come, baby.” 

He didn’t slow down, humming quietly, the vibrations surrounding Rick and pushing him over the edge. He moaned Daryl’s name and came while Daryl swallowed it all down. 

“Fuck,” Rick sighed. 

Rick moved Daryl to the middle of the bed, pushing him down and then spreading his legs, settling in between them. “You were such a good boy for Daddy, you know that, don’t you?” Rick’s hands rested on Daryl’s hips and he ran his thumbs over the crease of his thighs. Daryl twitched under the sensation.

“I bet you’re close already. Wearing your panties all day, waiting for Daddy to get home to you. Did you think about it all day?” 

He nodded. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t even have to touch you for you to come.” 

“No…please touch me.” 

He brushed his fingers along Daryl’s satin covered dick, and he bucked into the touch. 

“It’s not gonna take much, is it, sweetheart?” 

Daryl bit his lip. “N-no, please, I need to come. Please touch me.” 

He stroked Daryl gently through the fabric, just sliding his fingers back and forth, watching as Daryl started to move up against him, trying to get more. 

“I’m…I’m close,” he moaned. 

“Come on, baby, come in your new panties for Daddy.”

A few more strokes and Daryl came, his cock pulsing against Rick’s hand, the silk going dark with his come. His body shuddered through it, continuing to shake even once he’d finished. Rick laid down next to him, pulling him close, feeling him sigh as his body finally relaxed. 

“So, you liked them, huh?” 

Daryl laughed. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...I really don't think I'll ever get sick of these two. More?


	4. Chapter 4

Rick had been working double shifts all week, so he’d barely gotten to see Daryl. He’d wake up early in the morning to leave, and by the time he would get home he would be dead tired. He would fall into bed next to Daryl, sometimes not even having the energy to lean over and kiss him before he fell asleep.

They hadn't had much time to talk, except in the mornings when Rick would wake up and Daryl would sit up in bed while he got ready to leave. Daryl still wore a pair of his panties every day, even though they hadn't had time to have sex. He seemed to have gotten so used to it that he didn't think much of it: it just felt normal to him now.

When the weekend finally came, he wanted nothing more than to spend all day in bed with Daryl, but since he'd been busy all week, everything around the house had been piling up, and as much as he would have rather put it off, he knew it needed done. They slept in late, Daryl curled up next to Rick, his head pillowed on Rick’s chest. He finally forced himself to get out of bed and got started mowing the lawn.

He was hot and sweaty afterward, so he took a quick shower and found Daryl sitting on the bed when he came out. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Daryl nodded.

Rick wrapped a towel around his waist. He tilted Daryl's chin up so he'd look at him. "You're sure?"

"I just missed you this week."

"That's sweet, baby, I missed you too." He traced his finger over Daryl's mouth. "Did you miss me touching you?"

"Mmhmm." He shifted into Rick’s touch, eager for any sort of attention Rick was willing to give him. 

He trailed his fingers down the side of Daryl's jaw and down his neck. "You've been a good boy and haven't touched yourself without me. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Daryl nodded.

"I bet you wanna come in your panties for me."

Daryl let out a breath he'd been holding. "Yeah," he answered shakily. 

Rick dropped his hand and stepped back, taking the towel off and opening up a drawer to rummage around for a pair of boxers. "You wanna come grocery shopping with me? We’re almost entirely out of everything."

Daryl always got nervous about going out in public together. He'd told Rick that it wasn't for his own sake, but for Rick's. He didn't want to risk bumping into someone they knew and having to explain.

He looked confused at the change of subject, and a little disappointed, but he agreed.

It was later in the evening when they arrived, and they nearly had the store to themselves. Every once in a while, when there was no one around in the aisle they were in, Rick would pull Daryl close. He was always careful not to touch too much; he didn't want to get caught, and he wanted Daryl on edge, but it wouldn't take much to push him over at this point.

He'd rest his hand on Daryl's lower back, or lean in close to whisper to him before quickly pulling away. Just enough to tease him, not enough to really get anything started. He drove the whole way home with his hand resting on Daryl's thigh.

Daryl was expecting something to happen immediately when they got home, Rick could tell. They put the groceries away and he stood in the middle of the kitchen, like he was waiting for Rick.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

He frowned, and looked like he might say something to disagree. Rick was sure that he wanted to ask why he was making him wait after going the whole week without, but he just nodded.

Rick turned all the lights off and started the movie, keeping his hands to himself for the first few minutes before he whispered to Daryl, "Get undressed."

Daryl got up from the couch and took of his clothes, and sat back down next to Rick in only his panties. He was completely still, his legs pressed together. Rick knew from what Daryl had told him that even the smallest movements would drag the panties across his skin; the silky, smooth feeling was what he liked best about wearing them. 

He took his time trailing a finger in between Daryl's legs, from his knees to about halfway up his thigh and then stopped. Daryl made a small sound of protest when he took his hands away to prop some pillows up next to him.

"Come here. Lay across my lap."

He helped Daryl position himself comfortably, his hips resting over Rick's lap. Through his jeans, he could feel that Daryl was hard against his leg. He cupped Daryl's ass in his hands, thumbs tracing between his cheeks, pulling them apart.

Daryl whined and rocked against Rick's leg, mumbling something that Rick couldn't hear.

"What, baby? What do you need?” 

He writhed against Rick. “Touch me.” 

His hands dipped lower, fingers gently pushing Daryl’s thighs apart, brushing against the soft skin of his balls where they peaked out from the panties. 

“Is that how you’re supposed to ask for things that you want?” 

“No….”

“I know you’ve had to be patient with me this week, and you’ve been a good boy. So, why don’t you tell me what you want to do tonight. Anything you want.”

He felt Daryl take a deep breath and he kept lightly touching him through the fabric, never sliding his fingers underneath, as much as he wanted to. 

"I just want you to touch me. Please," he added after a few seconds. 

"Mmhmm." Rick moved his hands up, innocently rubbing Daryl's back. "What else?" 

He turned his head and tried to look at Rick. "You're teasing." 

Rick laughed. "I am? Why would I do that?" 

Daryl didn't answer, he just pressed his face back into the pillow and lay still. 

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby. I don't mean to tease you. I know you need this. Need Daddy to touch you, don’t you, baby boy?" 

He lifted his head just a little at that, hopeful that Rick was serious. 

"You wanna tell me how it was wearing your panties all week and not getting to come? Did you wanna touch yourself?" 

"I didn't do anything." 

"I know, baby. But did you want to?" 

Daryl shook his head yes. Rick had had a hard time keeping his mind on his work all week, thinking about Daryl walking around, lace and satin under his jeans, nobody knowing but the two of them. It was an intoxicating secret to have, one that nearly drove him crazy. Each night when he left work, he would look forward to going home and finding Daryl in bed. He imagined him lying on his stomach, like he always did, and thought of how he'd get on top of him and quickly open him up so that he could fuck him slowly with his panties pushed aside. 

But it always seemed to work out that he would almost doze off on the way home and his eyes would be so heavy by the time he stumbled into the house that it hardly seemed like an option. So, he'd kept daydreaming at work while his gorgeous baby boy waited patiently for him to finally have time to do what they both needed. 

"Thought about it," Daryl answered. "I wanted to, but not...not without you. Wouldn't be the same." 

He slid his hands back to Daryl's ass, still marveling at how the silk moved against his skin, how soft everything felt. "You're my sweet baby boy, aren't you?" He finally hooked a finger in the elastic and moved it aside, finally tracing over Daryl's hole. "I thought about you while I was at work. Kept thinking about how pretty you look for me. How good you always are for me." 

"Please, Daddy," Daryl whined. 

He’d planned to draw it out longer, but he couldn’t do it anymore. He was just as sick of waiting as Daryl was. "Sit up." 

When Daryl moved, he stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled the lube he'd grabbed earlier out of his pocket and unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor. He pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them and settled back onto the couch. 

He patted his legs and Daryl sat back down, straddling his lap, knees bent on either side of Rick's legs. He poured some lube onto his hand and smoothed it over his fingers.   
He reached down between Daryl's legs, slipping his fingers into the panties and slicking over his entrance. Daryl moved against his hand, already wanting more. 

"Slow, baby. We need to take our time." 

With only the glow of the TV lighting the room, he could barely see Daryl's pouty look, but he smiled. "Don't make that face, baby. I'm gonna give you what you need." 

"I don't wanna wait anymore." 

Rick eased one finger inside, deciding to ignore Daryl's petulance just this once since he had been waiting patiently for so long. "Shh, baby. Daddy's gonna take care of you."

He sighed contentedly, his arms going to rest on Rick's shoulders to ease forward just a little to give him better access. 

When he knew Daryl was ready for a second finger, he pushed inside and Daryl moaned, his head falling to his forearm, close enough that his breath was hot against Rick's face. "Daddy." 

"Daddy's got you, baby boy. You're almost ready to take my cock, aren't you?" 

"Please." His voice was raspy, his breathing harsh, Rick could tell that he was already close. 

"Hold on a little longer." He added this third finger and Daryl sunk back onto him, not waiting for him to move. He rocked back and forth a few times. 

"Fuck, baby, you're so gorgeous like this. If you're sure you're ready—" 

"I am." 

Rick pulled his fingers out and slicked his hand over his cock a few times to coat it with lube and positioned himself at Daryl's entrance. "Now, baby." 

He let Daryl move back against him, until his cock slipped inside. He rested his hands on Daryl's hips, letting him control the movement. Rick was surprised at how close to the edge he felt when Daryl had taken him all the way inside. He was fully seated on Rick's lap. 

"Doing okay, baby?" 

Daryl mumbled an agreement, and Rick grasped his hips to ease him up a little, and shifted up into him. Daryl was so tight around him, the friction when he moved was overwhelming. His cock, partially wrapped in the silk of his panties was trapped between the two of them and Rick could feel him dripping precome. 

He shifted his weight onto his knees and Rick thrust up, both of them moving together. He felt the wet silk press into him harder and grabbed Daryl hard enough to bruise when he tightened around him. 

"Close?" 

"Please...harder, Daddy. More." 

There was nothing he liked more than hearing Daryl beg, so he did. He pulled Daryl roughly back onto him, guiding each of his movements until he felt him clenching around him again, and he knew he was ready. 

"Come for Daddy, baby. Come in your panties for me." 

With a broken moan, Daryl's cock pulsed against Rick's stomach, covering them both in come. That feeling, coupled with how tightly Daryl's ass squeezed around his dick made him come too, pulling Daryl as close as he could and holding him there as he filled him up. 

"Fuck." 

Daryl relaxed against him, ignoring how sweaty and covered in come they were and wrapping himself around Rick. 

"Baby, do you wanna move?" He finally asked after catching his breath. 

"No." 

The position he was in couldn't have been comfortable, but he didn't really want to move yet, either. 

"Don't know if I can wait so long next time," Daryl told him after a while. 

Rick wasn't so sure. Waiting had definitely been difficult, but anticipation had made things even better. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are we feeling about these two? More? Any requests for any future shenanigans that they should get into?


	5. Chapter 5

Rick loved everything about being with Daryl. It wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before; none of his other relationships had been so intense. He kept wondering when they would settle comfortably into being together. Not that it would be boring, just that the need he felt to be with Daryl might lessen a little bit. That maybe he could go a little bit longer without thinking of Daryl, without wishing they were together, without physically needing to be with him. It hadn't happened so far.

Seeing how desperate Daryl had become when they hadn't been able to have sex for a week had made him curious. He needed to know what would happen if he'd push Daryl just a little bit further. So, he'd forced himself to keep from touching Daryl. Each evening, Daryl would give him a hopeful look, and he'd make some excuse about being tired.

Daryl would look disappointed, but he was still too shy to ask what he wanted, and Rick was glad because he knew he'd never be able to refuse if he'd hear Daryl say the words. But it had been a little over a week and he didn't think he would be able to wait any longer. Daryl's truck was in the driveway when he pulled in, and he hurried inside.

"Daryl?"

When he didn't get an answer, he headed upstairs, wondering if maybe Daryl had gone to take a shower.

"Hey, gorgeous, are you in here?" He opened the bedroom door, prepared to hear the shower running in the bathroom, but it was silent.

Rick stepped into the room, wondering if maybe Daryl had just gotten out of the shower and hadn't heard him. The bathroom door was shut and there was light filtering under the bottom of it, so he knew Daryl had to be inside. He paused, listening for a few seconds before he heard Daryl moan. He stepped closer, pressing up against the door so he could hear more.

He could hear Daryl moving, and then another soft moan. His own breathing hitched. He knew exactly what Daryl was doing behind that door.

He was a little nervous at the thought of catching Daryl, worried that it might embarrass him or upset him, but they had agreed that he wasn't supposed to touch himself. Daryl was breaking the rules; he had a right to step in when his baby was being a bad boy.

He opened the door, catching Daryl off guard, so much that he hadn't even had time to stop what he was doing and pretend like he hadn't been caught. He looked at Rick, and quickly dropped his hand to his side.

He was dressed only in his panties, the red lace pair, watching himself in the mirror as he touched himself through the fabric.

His face went bright red as Rick stood behind him, leaving just a sliver of space between their bodies. "What're you doing?" He asked, leaning in to nip at the skin of Daryl's neck beneath his ear.

"I—nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me. Looked like you were having a pretty good time breaking the rules, watching yourself in the mirror like that."

His eyes shut tight and he whined quietly. "N-no."

"No? Was I seeing things wrong, then?" He traced his fingers down Daryl's side and rested his hands on his hips. "'Cause it looked to me like you were touching yourself, just like I asked you not to."

Daryl opened his eyes and met Rick's gaze in the mirror. "I just...couldn't stop looking and it felt good and I...I only did it for a little bit. I wasn't gonna come."

"Hmm. Well, I like that you were looking, 'cause I like to look, too. But that doesn't mean you aren't in trouble."

"But—"

"Shh," Rick quieted him. "Tell me what you were doing."

He glanced down for a few seconds before looking back at Rick. "I was...I was touching myself."

"Why?"

"'Cause you wouldn't."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "So, it's my fault you broke the rules?"

"No," he mumbled.

"You were touching yourself because you need to come, don't you?" His fingers were inching over Daryl's hipbones, just light enough to tease.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Well, you liked what you saw. Wanted to put on a show. Go ahead."

"What?" Daryl asked, confused.

"Show me what you were doing. Touch yourself."

His eyes got wide. "No. You told me not to."

Rick laughed. "I told you not to and you didn't listen. It was good enough when you didn't think I'd find out, but not now? I don't think that's how it works, sweetheart. You do something wrong, you get punished."

Daryl looked so nervous that Rick was sure he'd refuse. He kept his hands where they were on Daryl's hips, clearly able to see that he was still hard. He couldn't have been too upset. Daryl's hand twitched at his side, his fist clenching and unclenching twice before he moved.

"Just like before?" He asked hoarsely.

Rick nodded. "Just like before."

Daryl swallowed and took a deep breath, his hand sliding over the front of his panties, and Rick felt Daryl's hips shift slightly as he cupped his hand over his dick through the lace.

"Keep watching, baby. Don't close your eyes."

Daryl made a small noise of protest, and Rick pulled him back roughly, grinding his dick against Daryl's ass. "Feel that? That's how much I want you. You want me to fuck you?"

Distracted by feeling Rick against him, Daryl pressed back. "Yes."

"Then you better not stop. I'm gonna watch you get yourself off. I won't touch you. Not until you come all over yourself. Think you can do that?"

"But—"

Rick cut him off, hands gripping his hips tightly. "You really wanna argue with me right now?"

It was a much more threatening tone than he usually would've used with Daryl, and he was surprised to hear him moan.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked, amused.

"No, I won't argue, Daddy," he pouted, and Rick nodded.

"Good. How's that feel, touching yourself through the lace? You like it?"

"It's different. But I like it." His hand moved slowly, up and down, gently through the fabric.

"I can tell you like it. Were you hard all day?" He adjusted himself through his uniform pants, not willing to let go of Daryl long enough to take them off. He rubbed against Daryl, the lace scratching against the rough material of his pants.

"Yeah."

"Mmhmm. And the second you thought you could hide from me, you decided you'd do something about it."

"Wasn't like that," Daryl argued. "I was about to take a shower, and I just.... I looked in the mirror, and I...."

"Just couldn't help yourself, huh? I can't say I blame you. But you really shouldn't break the rules. Now how I will I know you aren't just gonna do this all the time when I'm gone? What'd we say when we first started? Daddy's the only one who gets to see you like this. Isn't that right?"

Daryl gripped himself tighter. "I know that, but I...."

"And," Rick interrupted. "You agreed that you wouldn't touch yourself without me. That was a decision we made together, didn't we, baby boy? But you couldn't keep your hands off yourself."

He pulled Daryl roughly back against him, and Daryl stopped his movements, like he thought maybe Rick was going to take over.

Rick reached around and pulled the elastic down so that Daryl's cock slipped all the way out. "Don't stop. I don't wanna have to tell you again."

Daryl wrapped his hand around his naked cock, still moving slowly, eyes darting around to avoid watching himself.

They'd done a lot of things together, but watching Daryl stroke his own cock in the mirror while his panties were pulled down was one was something he thought he'd never see. His own fingers itched to touch Daryl. To cover Daryl's hand with his own and speed up his pace, reach down lower and cup his balls. Or even better, to pull his panties aside and slide his fingers into him. "Go faster," Rick insisted.

His hand sped up, and he whined softly.

"Stop," Rick commanded.

Daryl looked up at him, wide eyed again, but he listened, his hand stilling.

"Taste yourself."

Hand shaking slightly, Daryl swiped two fingers over the head of his cock, collecting some of the precome there and brought them to his mouth. He sucked the sticky fluid off the tips of his fingers and when he began to pull them out, Rick grabbed his elbow. "No. All the way in your mouth. Suck."

Daryl did as he was asked, pushing his fingers in all the way to his knuckles and sucking on them.

"Good boy. Tastes good, huh?"

Daryl nodded.

"God, baby, you're fucking gorgeous like this. Look in the mirror."

He watched Daryl's eyes meet his reflection, and couldn't tell if he was blushing because his face was already flushed from arousal. Wet, pink lips wrapped around his fingers, his cheeks sucked in around them, panties pulled down while his cock hung out, red and hard and leaking precome.

"Stop now. Are you close?"

Daryl's hand fisted around his cock, and he moaned.

"Tell me you're close."

He nodded. "I'm close."

"Gonna come in your panties, aren't you?" He pulled them back up around Daryl's cock, holding them in place while Daryl moved his hand. "Come, baby. Come for Daddy."

One more stroke and he did, his entire body going rigid and his head falling back onto Rick's shoulder as he came, coating the inside of his panties, some spilling out onto his skin.

His body relaxed back into Rick's, and Rick wrapped an arm around his chest to keep him close. He held him while he caught his breath. "Good boy. That almost makes up for what you did wrong."

When Daryl finally opened his eyes, he gave Rick a shy smile. Rick smiled back. "You're still in trouble."

Daryl's smile grew. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Stay still, I'll be right back." He kissed Daryl's shoulder and went into the bedroom to get the lube out of the bedside table drawer.

Daryl was still standing where Rick had left him, arms wrapped around himself, but he smiled when Rick walked back in. He nudged him forward. "Hold onto the sink." When Daryl gripped the edge of the sink, Rick bent him forward a little bit. He undid his gun belt and unzipped his uniform pants and them both fall to the floor and pulled his boxers down.

"Keep your eyes open," he reminded, pouring lube into his hand and tossing it down. He pulled Daryl's panties aside and brushed his fingers over Daryl's entrance. He slid one finger inside, slowly, relishing the contented sound Daryl made. He didn't wait before sliding in his second finger and immediately seeking out Daryl's prostate and stroking against it.

He pushed back against the feeling. "You want it already, don't you?"

Daryl whined and Rick pushed a third finger into him, pausing to let him adjust to the stretch.

"Ask me for what you want and you can have it."

Daryl shuddered against him, taking a stuttering breath.

"Please, Daddy, I want you inside me. Fuck me. Please."

Rick had to take a steadying breath of his own. "That's what I like to hear, baby," he praised quietly. He pulled his fingers out and pressed his body into Daryl's, pushing his panties aside as much as he could. The head of his cock was right against Daryl's hole.

"Please?" He asked again quietly.

Rick slid inside, out of his mind at how good it felt, unable to remember how he'd had the willpower to wait this long to feel Daryl. He leaned Daryl back upright.

"Watch, baby. Watch Daddy fuck you."

Daryl did as he was asked, meeting Rick's eyes in the mirror, looking absolutely wrecked. Rick pulled Daryl's hips back against him harder, thrusting into him. Rick had tugged his panties aside and his cock was exposed again, still hard and wet where he'd come before.

He bit down on Daryl's shoulder. "Are you gonna break the rules again?"

"No," Daryl panted.

"You sure? Don't know if I can trust you now. Maybe you're just telling me that, but really, anytime I leave you'll be coming up here and pulling your pretty panties down and wrapping your hand around your cock."

Rick hoped he would. Then they'd have a reason to do this again.

"I won't, I promise. I'll be good."

The sweet, innocent tone of Daryl's voice got to him, and he thrust into him harder, until he couldn't hold on anymore and he held Daryl close as he came.

He rested his forehead on Daryl's shoulder for a few seconds before he finally looked at him again. He pulled out slowly and fixed Daryl's panties so that they were back in place, tucking his cock inside and pulling the waistband up. He grabbed Daryl and pulled him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed, keeping him as close as possible, kissing him until they were both breathless.

"You're gonna keep those on for me. Gonna wear your dirty panties so that you remember what you did and what happens when you're a bad boy." Daryl moaned at the suggestion, and he nodded.

"And if I find out that you’ve done it again, then you’ll really be in trouble. You understand?” 

"Yes,” Daryl mumbled, burying his head in Rick’s neck. 

"Good boy. So. Was it worth breaking the rules?"

"Yeah," Daryl answered immediately.

Rick laughed. "Yeah, I thought so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two just might kill me. Does anyone have any suggestions for next time?


	6. Chapter 6

It had been too long since they'd been out anywhere together. Rick knew it had to have been long before Daryl had started wearing his panties, and that had made him think.

He wanted to watch Daryl sit in a crowded room, surrounded by people they didn't know, who wouldn't have any idea about their relationship, who would never guess what Daryl had under his jeans. He wanted to see Daryl's reactions, wanted to know if he'd be embarrassed or excited by it. He wanted to tease him and get him on edge out in public.

It made him hard just thinking about it. It was always a rush to him, knowing that he was the only person who got to see Daryl in his panties, that he was the only one Daryl trusted that much. Daryl was his. And even if they didn't show off their relationship, he wanted people to know it. He'd never do anything that would make Daryl uncomfortable, push him too far or make him upset. The closest that he could get was taking Daryl out in a casual way and teasing him in a subtle enough way that no one would find out.

Going back to the bar where they'd met seemed like the safest solution to what they both wanted. Daryl hadn't been too embarrassed to approach him when they'd first met, so Rick knew that he was comfortable there. It was outside of town, big enough and loud enough that no one was ever under too much scrutiny. They could easily go unnoticed there.

It had taken more to get him to agree than Rick had figured. Daryl hadn't had any issue talking to him there when they'd met, and they'd continued meeting there for a while before they'd officially gotten together. He'd asked Daryl over and over what the problem was with going there now, and all he'd gotten in response was a shrug.

"Two guys having a drink," Rick had told him. "What's wrong with that? No one's gonna find out. Come on...I wanna show you off."

"If no one knows, then how will they know you're showing me off?" Daryl had asked, blushing at the thought.

"I'll know," Rick told him. "That's enough."

"Fine," he agreed finally, his face still slightly pink. "We can go."

That Friday, Rick rushed home, and he and Daryl both changed out of their work clothes.

Rick watched Daryl get dressed, stepping out of his dirty ripped jeans. He was wearing his black satin panties, because they were more comfortable under his jeans, he'd told Rick. He'd gotten so comfortable wearing them that Rick was pretty sure that he didn't even notice anymore. Until he was turned on. Being hard against the slippery material, or the more coarse lace was far more stimulating than just in regular boxers.

Rick liked to take every opportunity to brush up against him, touch him through his jeans, and made sure to say whatever he could to turn Daryl on. He loved seeing how on edge he could get Daryl before he was even undressed. Daryl didn't seem to mind when they were at home. He liked the teasing, as long as Rick didn't carry on for too long without following through.

He watched Daryl finish getting ready, pulling up his jeans and buttoning them. It had Rick on edge already.He knew that no one would know. Daryl looked like any other guy going out for a drink. No one would ever possibly guess. Not about Daryl, not even that they were together, but it really appealed to his possessive side, being in public with Daryl; knowing Daryl was his, knowing what he was wearing under his clothes.

"What?" Daryl asked, catching him staring.

He shrugged. "Nothing. I'll be ready in a minute, okay?" Daryl nodded and headed out of the room. He changed out of his uniform and into a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt.

Daryl smiled when he came down stairs.

"You look good."

"Thanks, baby. So do you."

He looked better than good, really. Daryl didn't care much about how he looked, and he never bothered to dress up. His jeans were usually stained and torn and he always ripped the sleeves out of his shirts. Rick liked that he didn't care. It didn't matter what Daryl wore, he always looked incredible. Plus Rick liked him dirty and scruffy. But seeing him in a pair of clean jeans and a shirt was that was in one piece was different. He could already imagine the people that would stare at how good he looked, and that he would be the one bringing Daryl home. He was the only one who got to see Daryl looking pretty in his panties. Who got to touch him and taste him and feel how tight his ass was.

He smiled at the thought, looking over and giving Daryl an assuring look. "Let's go."

Rick rested a hand on Daryl's thigh during their drive, sliding up and down every so often, watching Daryl shift in his seat, trying to get more of the touch and not get too excited at the same time. 

He pulled into a parking space and shut the truck off.

"You're not gonna...you won't do that when we're inside will you?"

Rick smiled. "No. I won't touch you." Daryl nodded. "Unless you ask me to," Rick told him, leaning in close and kissing him once. Daryl took a breath and scowled.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he warned.

They got out of the truck and he gave Daryl his space, keeping a few feet between them while they walked in and sat down at a table.

"You want something to drink?"

"I don't care."

"Wasn't the whole point of coming to get a drink?" Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged, glancing around, arms wrapped around himself and pushed as close to the wall as he could get.

"Baby, don't look so uncomfortable. No one knows." He leaned across the table, knowing that they couldn't be heard over the din of the crowd and the music playing loudly. 

"Nobody knows how you like to wear your panties for Daddy. Nobody knows how hard I'm gonna fuck you later."

Daryl had unconsciously moved closer to him, but pushed back when Rick spoke, looking around wildly to make sure no one had heard.

"That's not funny," he growled.

"Wasn't trying to be funny."

A waitress came and took their drink order and Rick kept his eyes on Daryl the whole time.

"Quit staring," Daryl told him when they were alone again. "Everyone's gonna know what you're thinking."

Rick sat back in his chair comfortably. "Okay."

The waitress returned with their beers and Rick noticed how she stared at Daryl. He was clueless, thanking her without even looking at her.

Rick glared at her as she walked off, pissed and turned on at the same time. He knew that Daryl wouldn't give that girl a second glance. He'd never been into women. It still didn't change that someone was looking at Daryl, wanting him, trying to flirt with him. On the other hand, he reminded himself that this was what he'd wanted. He'd wanted to bring Daryl somewhere that everyone could see him. Let them want him when he knew that he was the only one Daryl wanted.

His ego swelled slightly at the thought. There was no reason to be jealous. Daryl wouldn’t look at anyone else, no matter what they said or did. But he’d do anything that Rick asked, and that had an idea forming in his head.

Daryl took a drink of his beer, lips wrapped around the bottle, his throat working as he swallowed.

His hand tightened around his own beer bottle, reacting to Daryl's innocence; he had no idea that woman had even given him a second look. He had no idea that if Rick had it his way, he'd bend him over the table and fuck him right in front of everyone.

Daryl sat, drinking his beer, glancing around every once in a while, giving Rick shy smiles, unaware of what Rick was thinking.

They sat in silence after getting a second round of drinks and Rick downed his beer quickly and slammed it down on the table, startling Daryl.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come meet me in the bathroom. I want you now."

Daryl's eyes got wide and even in the dimly lit room, Rick could see the color rise to his cheeks. "The bathroom? You mean here? No. There's too many people. Someone would find out."

"I'll go first, you wait a couple minutes and then come in. No one will notice."

Daryl stared at him for a few seconds. "You're serious?"

Rick nodded once.

"But...what if someone came in? They could find out...everyone would know. We could get into trouble."

He laughed. "Stop worrying so much." He stood up. "I'll see you in a few minutes," he told Daryl before walking toward the bathroom. He knew it was a little risky. He'd never done anything like it, but it suddenly seemed like the best idea he'd ever had. What was better than fucking Daryl with a bar full of people only a few feet away, one wall between them?  
If Daryl didn't meet him after a couple of minutes, he'd go back to the table and they'd leave. But all he could think about was touching Daryl, right now, where anyone could find them. He stood in the bathroom, waiting, hoping Daryl would show up, but half expecting that he wouldn't. He was just about to give up when the door open and he walked in.

Rick grabbed him and pushed him against the door, kissing him before he could say anything.

"This is a bad idea," Daryl mumbled between kisses. "Someone will notice we're both gone. They could come looking. Someone will come in. We're gonna get caught."

Rick dropped to his knees, trying to not think about how dirty the floor was. He undid Daryl's jeans and pulled them down just enough.

"We'll be quick, don't worry."

Daryl whined quietly when Rick pulled his cock free of his panties and immediately sucked him into his mouth, taking him as deep as he could.

"Stop…. Fuck, fuck. Don't stop."

Rick closed his eyes, satisfied that Daryl had decided to let him do what he wanted to do. He’d only been half hard when Rick had taken him into his mouth, proof of how nervous he was, but it only took a few seconds before he was fully hard and thrusting into Rick’s mouth. Rick sucked hard, trying to keep from gagging as he swallowed around Daryl. He wasn't quite as skilled at this as Daryl was, but he liked it.

He pulled off, licking at the underside of Daryl's cock while he slipped a hand down to fondle his balls and then moved down further, rubbing gently over his hole.

"You gotta be quick, baby. Need you to come for me soon. Be a good boy and come for me and I'll take you home and fuck you."

Daryl looked down at him, his bottom lip bitten bright red.

"All those people out there, sweetheart. Think about that. You think they know you came in here with me? They will if you don't hurry up."

Daryl made a small sound in the back of his throat. He shook his head. "Can't."

"Yes, you can." He quickly sucked on his finger, wetting it enough to push inside of Daryl so that he could stroke his prostate.

He moaned quietly at the feeling. Rick pressed in harder, leaning in to lick away the precome that was beginning to drip from Daryl’s cock.

Daryl took a stuttering breath, shifting forward, hoping for more of Rick’s mouth.

"See, there you go, you can do it. You're gonna come for Daddy."

He took Daryl back into his mouth, stroking in time to the movement of his finger, listening for the small catch in Daryl's breath that would signal that he was close.

He felt Daryl move his feet apart slightly, attempting to spread his legs as best as he could while his jeans were only around his thighs. He pushed into Rick's touch and gave one more small moan before he came.

Rick let him finish, drinking it all down before licking him softly to clean him up and gently tucking him back into his panties and doing up his jeans.

"Good job, baby. I knew you could do it." He stood up and pulled Daryl into a kiss. "Should we go home now? I think we’ve got some more stuff to take care of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed reading and let me now what you would want to see these two get into next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to share with you guys that this story now has some incredible fan art! The lovely and talented [onekinkywitch ](http://onekinkywitch.tumblr.com/) did [this](http://onekinkywitch.tumblr.com/post/122353805629/for-punkrockpoetlaureate-x-based-on-her-amazing) amazing work and I think you should all go check it out and see how incredibly gorgeous it is! Also say really nice things to her because it's pretty much the greatest thing I've ever seen and I'm super excited about it!

Daryl had been quiet lately.

He still greeted Rick in the same way when he'd come home in the evenings. He was always happy to have Rick around, affectionate and sweet as always. But something was different.

They were on the couch and Daryl's head was resting in Rick's lap. Daryl was watching TV, but Rick was too distracted, staring down at Daryl, running fingers though his hair.

"You're staring.” 

"So?"

He shrugged and snuggled closer.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmm."

Rick traced along Daryl's cheekbones and down his jaw. When the tips of his fingers brushed against Daryl's lips, he twitched. "Tickles."

"Sorry, baby." He did it again and Daryl turned his head. Rick laughed. "Okay, I'll stop. Come back."

Daryl rolled onto his back, staring up at Rick.

"Sure you're okay? You've been quiet the last couple days."

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

He shrugged, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before his eyes met Rick's. "It's been about a year.... You and me."

Rick inhaled sharply, surprised. "It...it has, hasn't it?"

"I wasn't sure you knew. I know it's no big deal—"

"Daryl, it's a really big deal. I did lose track of the time, but that doesn't mean it's not important to me." It dawned on him that that might've been what was bothering Daryl. Him forgetting their anniversary. He hadn't thought much about that kind of thing when they'd started this. In the beginning, it had been something entirely experimental for him. He and Lori had divorced, he was on his own for the first time in his adult life. He wanted to try something he never had before. When Daryl approached him, he surprised himself by responding.

If anything like that would've happened to him before, he would have laughed and walked away. But that night, some combination of his own curiosity and desire to try something new and how attractive he found Daryl made him stop and listen.

At first it hadn't been anything more than something new and exciting. He hadn't let himself think that it could get serious. Until it did. Until Daryl was all he could think about and he knew that it was impossible to stay away from him. When he'd finally talked himself into accepting all of the differences in their relationship, they settled into being together and he had convinced Daryl to come live with him. He guessed that being so caught up in how much he loved being with Daryl, the time passing hadn't really occurred to him.

"Still," Daryl interrupted his thoughts. "We don't gotta do nothing."

"No?"

Daryl shook his head.

"Hmm. Could do something a little special, couldn't we?"

He smiled shyly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Getting to be with you for a year, that's something to celebrate."

Daryl blushed and closed his eyes. "You too."

"We'll just spend a nice night together. Something good for dinner. Maybe something special afterward. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Daryl was smiling, almost laughing, so Rick thought he must've liked the idea. "Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night," Daryl agreed.

They'd gone to bed shortly after that so Rick could get up early for work, and he kissed Daryl before he left, promising that he'd see him soon. He started by counting the hours until he could go home. After a while he started going by minutes. Time ticked slowly by, and he was about to consider leaving twenty minutes early when he got a call from dispatch about a car accident. He hoped that it would be something quick; he could stop by and then be on his way home. But when he arrived and saw multiple vehicles involved, he knew it would take a while to clear the scene.

It was a few hours later when he was finally able to leave, and he swore quietly to himself the entire drive home, going a little bit faster than he should have and feeling guilty that he hadn't had the chance to even call Daryl. He knew that he wouldn't want to admit it, but this did matter to Daryl. He would never tell Rick that he was upset, either, but Rick could bet that he would be.

He called Daryl's name as soon as he opened the front door, tripping over his own feet in the dark room.

He sighed and made his way up the stairs. So much for their celebration. He opened the bedroom door slowly, sticking his head inside first and looking around.

He stepped inside. The room was lit by candles, which, judging by the fragrant smell in the air had been burning for a while. They illuminated the room enough for him to be able to tell that Daryl was under the blankets on the bed.

"Baby?" He stood at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry. There was an accident. I had to go, it took a long time. I tried to get here sooner.” 

"That's okay," Daryl spoke finally, his voice muffled from the blankets.

He walked around the bed and sat down next to Daryl. "No, it isn't. We had plans. I messed it up. This was important."

"It's okay."

"It's not, I know I upset you. But I'll try to make it up to you. I know it's late now, but we can still have the night we'd planned."

"I made dinner. I put it away a while ago."

Of course after standing Daryl up he wouldn't feel like doing anything. He was quiet for a few seconds. "I can sleep on the couch if you want," he offered.

"Why would I want that?" Daryl asked sharply. "Want you here."

"Okay, good, I want to stay. I just wasn't so sure you'd want me to."

Daryl finally looked at him. "Just...can you maybe give me a couple minutes?"

"What?"

"I need to get undressed."

"But you're in bed, aren't you undressed already?"

Daryl pulled the blankets tightly around himself. "No."

"Oh." Rick finally realized what he meant. "Oh. I get it. Sure, yeah. I'll wait outside."

He said the words but didn't move, his brain still stuck on the fact that Daryl had something on under the sheets that had been meant for him to see. And now he wasn't getting to.

"Listen, I know I'm the one in trouble here, but could I maybe just take a peak?"

He felt a little ridiculous asking. He usually had the upper hand in their relationship, so asking for something made him nervous. Daryl being upset with him made him nervous.

"You're not in trouble."

"I ruined our night. I made you upset. I should be in trouble."

Daryl shrugged. "The night sucked and I got upset. You're here now."

"I'm here now," he repeated. "Does that mean you would maybe want to show me what you're wearing?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I oughta make you wait like you made me wait."

Rick nodded. "Yeah. Maybe so. You tell me. Whatever you want."

He seemed to consider it. "Well, it's kinda like punishing me too, and I didn't do nothing wrong. So, I guess let's do it."

"You're sure?"

"But...there's something you gotta understand."

"What?"

"I...this is...." He sighed. "I had it all planned out. It was supposed to be really...special. Now I'm not sure it's the same."

Rick looked down at the floor, still overwhelmed with guilt. "You did a great job planning it from the looks of this. I really do understand if you wanna put this off for another time."

Daryl shrugged, looking angry now, a crease between his eyebrows. "Just gave me a lot of time to think that you might not even like it."

"I don't think that's possible. I like everything you do."

"Maybe not this," he said so quietly that Rick almost missed it. He didn't understand what would have Daryl so concerned. He got that there had been some plan for something special in the bedroom, but Rick had no idea what it might've been, or what would make Daryl worry about it so much. They'd done just about everything possible and he'd never had a problem with any of it.

"I promise, Daryl. I love everything about you, everything you do. So no matter what it is, you don't have to worry."

"Okay," Daryl agreed finally. "But...if you don't like it, will you just say so and then we won't talk about it anymore?"

"Sure," he promised.

"Go out and come back in a few minutes."

"Okay.... I'll be back in a couple minutes, then."

He went into the hallway and shut the door behind him, after a few minutes beginning to pace back and forth, curious as to what Daryl was doing. He kept checking his watch, and once five minutes had passed, he knocked on the door, unable to wait any longer.

Daryl called for him to come inside, and he opened the door eagerly. "Holy fuck."

Daryl had his head down, and took a deep breath before looking up at Rick. "Is it okay?"

Rick stepped forward, unsure if he was really seeing what was in front of him. "Okay...okay doesn't really begin to cover it. Fuck. When did you get this?"

"I ordered it. You're sure you like it?"

Daryl was in the middle of the bed, sitting with his legs out in front of him, looking uncomfortable and like he wasn't quite sure what to do. He was wearing a black corset. From under his chest to his hips where the material met his panties, cinching his waist in. It had garters attached, leading down Daryl's thighs, holding up a pair of black stockings.

Rick felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. "Yeah. I'm sure." He moved closer, not yet ready to touch Daryl, but wanting to memorize how he looked. "You look incredible."

Daryl released a shaky breath. "Good. I know it's different. And I don't wanna do it all the time. I just thought.... I liked the way it looked. Maybe you would too."

"Good call on that one," Rick told him, hands going for his belt while he kicked his boots off.

"Uh. Maybe you could...I mean if you wanted to. Leave it on."

He dropped his hands to his sides. "Yeah. I can do that." He got onto the bed, straddling Daryl's hips. He ran his hands over the silky fabric encasing Daryl's ribs. "This isn't too tight, is it? It feels okay?"

"Feels good."

His fingers slid lower to the black lace panties Daryl wore. They were a lot skimpier than the ones he'd picked out and Daryl's cock was already showing. "Are these new, too?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good choice." He ran his fingers over the thin straps.

"You should see the back."

"Oh, really?"

Daryl nodded.

"Well then, how about you turn over for me?"

Rick moved off of him and Daryl rolled over onto his stomach. Rick's eyes lingered on the laces of the corset, how small his waist looked compared to how broad his shoulders were. But Daryl had been right. The back of the panties were even better than the front.

They were completely impractical. There was no way he'd be able to comfortably wear them under his clothes. The lace panel in the back only covered a small amount of Daryl's ass, the rest of him completely exposed, with only two straps crossing over his ass cheeks.

He wasn't sure how long he sat staring, but Daryl didn't make any move to stop him. Finally, he leaned forward, close enough to speak right into Daryl's ear. "Thank you for this. You look gorgeous."

"Y-you're welcome."

"You wanna tell Daddy what you want?"

"What?"

"Well, since you did this for me, went through all this trouble to make it special for me, I think you oughta get something extra nice."

"Can you stand up?"

He sat back, wondering if maybe something was wrong. "Sure. Do you need something? I can—"

"No. Just stand against the wall. Please?"

Rick did as Daryl asked, got up from the bed and leaned back against the wall. Daryl got up, too, and Rick didn't understand what he was doing until he dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Fuck. You're sure that's what you want?"

Daryl nodded.

Rick unbuckled his gun belt and let it drop to the floor before undoing his uniform pants. He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking a few times before looking down at Daryl.

"Well?"

Daryl kept eye contact with him, leaning in and licking the head of Rick's cock, tasting him before sliding his mouth all the way down.

Rick groaned, reaching down to put his hands on the back of Daryl's head. "God, baby, so good."

Daryl swallowed around him, looking up at him with wide eyes. Rick let his head fall back against the wall, overwhelmed by how good Daryl looked.

Rick could've easily lost himself in the sensation, but he wanted to make sure he took good care of Daryl, since he'd gone through so much trouble setting up the surprise that he had almost ruined.

After a few minutes, he grabbed a fistful of Daryl's hair, pulling him back slightly. "Is this what you want?"

When Daryl gave him a questioning look, Rick stroked his fingers softly through his hair. "You want it like this? You want me to fuck your mouth?"

Daryl hesitated, his mouth still wrapped around Rick's cock.

"You want me to fuck you? Wanna leave those panties on and let Daddy fuck you, baby boy?"

He nodded once, pulling off. "But I wanted to do that for you."

"I know. But if I let you keep that up very much longer, we wouldn't get to go any further. And that would be a waste of your pretty new outfit, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Daryl agreed quietly.

"So, how long did you stare at yourself in the mirror this time?" He asked as he got Daryl to his feet and laid him facedown on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Daryl muttered.

"No?" Rick rummaged in the drawer for some lube. "You don't remember getting so distracted by yourself in the mirror that I caught you touching yourself?"

"Yeah."

"So, then, how long? Must've taken a while to get it all on. You had to want to check it out and make sure it looked okay. And then I kept you waiting. Gave you some time to play around, didn't it?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Okay." Rick ran his fingers over the small amount of lace covering Daryl's ass and then over the silky straps that curved over his cheeks. "I can't believe you planned all this for me, baby. Do you know how much I appreciate that?" He slipped a finger down lower, brushing over Daryl's hole.

"You're always so good for me. Such a sweet baby boy. And then you went outta your way to plan this. I think you deserve to be spoiled."

He heard Daryl sigh.

"Sound good?"

"Mmhmm."

He picked up the lube and slicked his fingers, reaching back down to circle around Daryl's entrance. "I'm gonna make you come until you can't anymore. I think I'll get you off with my fingers. Then I'll fuck you. Go real slow."

He finally slid his finger inside, stroking in and out a few times before seeking out his prostate and brushing the tip of his finger over it. Daryl squirmed against his touch.

"Hold still, sweetheart. We're gonna go slow."

He fucked into Daryl with one finger, knowing that he must've been on edge for a while before he got home because even the simple touch had him panting and rocking back into the touch.

"Can you get up on your knees for me just a little?"

Daryl pulled his knees up, his ass up in the air for Rick. "That's better." The panties were completely useless, his cock hanging between his legs, hard and full and mouthwateringly gorgeous.

Rick reached down, wrapping a hand around his cock, his other hand resting on Daryl's lower back to keep him still. "Don't think you're gonna be able to come in these ones. You don't really fit in them, do you?"

"Not really."

"I think it was worth it anyway. You look amazing." He kept up gently stroking, swiping his thumb over the tip and spreading precome over his length. He loved how Daryl would get dripping wet for him every time.

He gathered some more on his fingers and reached them up to Daryl's mouth. He opened up, wrapping his lips around Rick's fingers and sucking the sticky liquid off. "Good, huh?" He let Daryl suck on his fingers, sliding his other hand down his back and in between his cheeks again. Daryl's hole was still slick with lube and his finger easily slid inside.  
Daryl moaned around his fingers, arching his back to get more of the sensation.

"Okay," Rick soothed. "Okay, I'm done messing around. You've waited long enough."

He pushed a second finger inside, crooking them to stroke Daryl's prostate, pulling fingers from his mouth and wrapping his hand back around his cock to jerk him off.

Daryl whined beneath him, his body tensed. "Daddy," he moaned quietly.

Rick pressed into him harder. "Come on, baby. Come for Daddy."

With a small shout, Rick felt Daryl clenching around his fingers and his cock pulsed while he shot come onto the bed.

Rick kept up his movements until Daryl shuddered against him. “I’ll let you calm down.” 

Daryl looked back at him. "I don't need to wait."

Rick smiled. "You're sure? I can give you another minute if you need it."

He shook his head. "No. Want you. Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can do that. You're still comfortable?” 

Daryl nodded Rick pulled his fingers out, enjoying the view, Daryl’s ass on display, the skimpy straps of the panties had ridden up and Rick pulled them back down, snapping the elastic against Daryl's skin. He jumped and Rick laughed.

He didn't waste any time lubing up and sliding into Daryl, going slowly to let him adjust to the stretch. Once he was all the way in, he kept still, reaching down and cupping Daryl's balls and rolling them around in his hand and then moved down to fist his cock. He was half-hard already.

"Feel okay?"

"Mmhmm, more."

Rick moved his hands up to grip Daryl's hips. "Ask me nicely and maybe I will."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Please, Daddy."

"Good boy." He ran his hands up Daryl's back, feeling the hard muscles under the smooth silk of the corset. He put his hands on either side of Daryl's waist, marveling at how small he was. He pulled Daryl back against him.

"I want you to come for me again. You're going to, aren't you? 'Cause you love when I'm fucking you like this."

"Yeah. Love when you're inside me, Daddy."

It wasn't every day that Daryl was that vocal about things, so it surprised Rick to hear him say it. He wanted to make Daryl come before he did, but he needed him to do it soon, because he wasn't going to last long. 

He kept his hold on Daryl's waist, pounding into him, angling just right to hit his prostate with each thrust.

He saw Daryl reach for his cock and start jerking himself off.

"Good boy, baby. Want you to come for me."

Daryl writhed and moaned beneath him, rocking back against him.

"D-daddy. Please."

"I know, baby."

Daryl quickened his pace and moaned once more before he came again, coating his hand and dripping onto the bed. Feeling Daryl clench around him pushed Rick over the edge and he pulled out quickly, stroking himself once before he came all over Daryl's corset and the lace of the panties that barely covered him.

Daryl collapsed onto the bed, and Rick admired his handiwork for a few seconds before taking off the rest of his uniform and throwing it down on the floor and climbing into bed with Daryl. He pulled Daryl up the bed with him.

Daryl curled up against him and Rick kissed his forehead. "Thank you, baby."

He ran his hands up and down Daryl's back and fiddled with the laces on the corset.

"Want me to help you take this off?"

Daryl moved and looked at Rick. "Well, since you got it dirty.” 

Rick laughed. "Yeah, I don't know what got into me. Just seemed like a good idea." He loosened the laces and helped Daryl take it off and slid the panties down his legs.

They got up and settled back under the blankets. "Ready to sleep now?"

"Mmhmm. Did you like your surprise?"

"I loved it. Did your night end up being okay?"

"It was better than okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers. 
> 
> As always, leave me a request for something you'd like to see. What should the boys get up to next? 
> 
> For reference, Daryl's panties are [these](http://www.fredericks.com/store/panties/by-collection/hollywood-naughty-knickers-1/kylie-adjustable-lace-panty.html) and his corset is [this one.](http://www.fredericks.com/store/corsets/view-all-corsets/simply-sexy-underbust-corset.html) I mean, can you imagine him in that??? It was kind of killing me. Also, anyone else completely enamored by the size difference between Norman's shoulders and his waist?? He's so tiny but his shoulders are so broad. UGH it kills me.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick pounded his fist on the steering wheel, groaning in frustration. His work schedule had been a major point of contention in his marriage, and he wondered how many of these phone calls it would take before it became one with him and Daryl, too. He dreaded picking up the phone, but he knew that he had to. The longer he waited, the worse it would be; he didn’t want Daryl to be expecting him home and be disappointed. 

He sighed as he called Daryl. They’d never fought over him working late before. Daryl always said that he didn’t like it, but he understood. But Daryl was understanding about everything; Rick didn’t get it. He wasn’t used to being with someone who didn’t start an argument every time something wasn’t perfect. 

“Hey,” Daryl answered, sounding happy. 

That only made him feel worse. “Hi, baby. I’ve got some bad news….” 

“You have to work.” 

“I’m sorry, Daryl.” He rested his head against the steering wheel. 

“That’s okay.” 

“It isn’t,” he argued. “It keeps happening. I know you’re getting sick of it.” 

“I miss you,” Daryl interrupted. “But I know you’ll be home soon. And I’ll be here.” 

He sighed. “It isn’t fair to you.” 

“You worry too much,” Daryl told him. “You work, and I’ll be waiting when you get home. Sound okay?” 

“You’re really okay with this?” He asked, confused. Had he not known Daryl so well, he might’ve wondered why he seemed almost eager to have him gone for the evening. “Wait a second,” he realized. “Exactly what’re you planning on doing with your alone time?”

Daryl laughed. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Hey,” he tried to sound as stern as possible, but the thought of Daryl touching himself excited him too much to pull it off. “Daryl, listen to me. You better not do anything that you’re not supposed to.” 

“Like what?” 

Rick wasn’t used to Daryl being playful with him. “You know what. You better not be planning on touching yourself.” 

Daryl didn’t respond and Rick pulled the phone away from his face to see if they’d been disconnected. “Daryl?”

“Hmm?” 

“You never said you wouldn’t. I want to hear you say it.” 

“What’re you gonna do? How would you even know?” 

Rick fumbled for a few seconds. Daryl had never done this before. “You know the rules,” he answered firmly. “You touch yourself without my permission and you’ll be punished.” 

“Mmhmm. And for all you know, that’s what I’m doing right now. But how would you know for sure?” 

His breath caught at the thought. There was never any serious punishment if Daryl were to touch himself. They both knew it. He liked that dynamic of their relationship; him taking control. But he only liked it as much as he did because he knew Daryl wanted it. He’d never considered actually punishing Daryl for anything he’d done. Now he wondered if that was what Daryl wanted. 

He finally recovered. “What’s gotten into you?” 

“Nothing,” Daryl answered easily. “Just been thinking about you all day. And now that I know you’re gonna be late, I was thinking maybe I wouldn’t wait for you.” 

“You better not.” 

“Why?” A challenge. 

“Because I said so.” 

“So?” Direct defiance. 

Rick growled. “Listen to me, baby boy, you’re gonna regret playing this game if you don’t cut it out right now.” 

“Okay, Daddy. I will,” Daryl told him sweetly. 

“Really?” He asked skeptically. “You sure about that?” 

“Yeah.”

Rick had a feeling that Daryl was telling him what he wanted to hear, but he didn’t have time to talk about it. “My shifts starting, I gotta go.” 

“Okay. I love you,” Daryl told him, and Rick softened a little bit at that. 

“I love you, too. Be good.” 

Daryl laughed again and hung up, leaving Rick confused and turned on. Daryl had always been shy about sex and preferred to just touch instead of using any actual words. He liked it when Rick would talk to him, but he was usually too shy to reciprocate much. Since they’d been together long enough for Daryl to come out of his shell, Rick figured that that was just Daryl. He didn’t mind it at all. He loved their relationship just how it was. 

But this had thrown him. He’d never experienced Daryl being so playful and flirtatious, and he liked it. He could never actually hurt Daryl; no punishment that he would administer would be painful. He’d never considered it before, so he didn’t really know what he’d do. But now that the situation had arisen, he was thinking about it. He started driving around the neighborhood, trying to keep his mind off how his dick was throbbing in his uniform pants. At least he was alone in his car for patrol and didn’t have someone in the passenger seat next to him. 

After driving through the neighborhood once, he parked and pulled his phone back out of his pocket, thinking about calling Daryl back, but Daryl had already texted him. He opened it and saw that Daryl had sent him a photo. Even though he was alone, he looked around before opening the text and saw that Daryl was standing in front of the mirror, only in his panties, visibly hard. 

“Fuck.” He dialed Daryl’s number. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Nothing,” Daryl answered casually. “Just standing here.” 

“You’re undressed.” 

“Not completely.” 

Rick reached down and adjusted himself in his pants. “Don’t play games with me, baby boy.” 

“I thought you’d like it,” Daryl told him innocently. 

“You thought I’d like being stuck working while you’re at home touching yourself, when I’ve told you not to? You thought I’d like you breaking the rules?” 

He heard Daryl exhale quietly, but he stood his ground. “Maybe.” 

“Well, I don’t. I want you to listen to me. You put your clothes back on and you wait for me to get home. We’ll deal with this when I get there.” 

“That’ll be hours,” Daryl complained. 

Rick huffed out an annoyed breath. “Don’t think that I won’t know if you try something.” 

Daryl was quiet. “I won’t….” He said finally, but Rick could tell from the tone of his voice that he would. He wanted to drive straight home right now, but he couldn’t. 

“I have to go back to work.” 

“Ain’t you gonna tell me to be good?” 

“I don’t think it would do any good, since you decided all of a sudden you wanna be bad. But that’s alright. I’ll see you when I get home.” His voice held the promise of punishment, but he didn’t think he was scaring Daryl. He hung up the phone and took another drive through the neighborhood, wondering why he was even bothering. Nothing ever happened. There was no reason for him to be out driving around. 

He continued anyway, driving down each street and looking for any crime when there was none. Every so often his phone would vibrate and each time he’d look at it to see a new picture that Daryl had sent; a close-up of his cock in the panties, the panties pushed down and his hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Rick refused to respond, gritting his teeth every time he received a new message. 

When his shift finally ended, he sped home through the empty streets and pulled into the driveway. The lights downstairs were still on, and he stormed through the front door, slamming it closed behind him. 

Daryl was lying on the couch, still wearing only his panties and he leaned up when he heard Rick, smiling. “You’re finally here.” 

“Stand up.” 

“Huh?” 

Rick walked over to the couch and held out his hand. “Come on, up.” 

Daryl took his hand and stood, leaning forward like he was expecting a kiss, but Rick turned him around, keeping ahold of his hand and pulling his other arm behind his back, too. He pulled his cuffs out and slapped them onto Daryl’s wrists, clicking them closed and tightening them. 

“What’re you doing?” Daryl sounded panicked, trying to look over his shoulder to see what Rick was doing. 

“What’s it feel like I’m doing?” He pulled Daryl back against him. He pressed his cock against Daryl’s ass. “You have fun playing your little game while I was gone? You still think it’s funny, teasing me and making me wait?” 

Daryl didn’t answer and Rick tugged harder on the cuffs. “Answer me.” 

“No,” he said finally. 

“Really? Seemed like you thought it was a pretty good idea. Sending me pictures all evening like that. I kept warning you, and you did it anyway, didn’t you?” 

Daryl’s head fell forward. “Yeah.” 

“You know what I think? I think this is exactly what you wanted. You’re usually so good for me, such a good little boy. But not today. I think you were being a bad boy because you wanted to get punished.” 

He let go of Daryl and unzipped his pants enough to pull his dick out, rubbing himself against Daryl’s silk-clad ass. 

“Did you come? You better not lie to me.” 

“No. I swear I didn’t. I wasn’t gonna, not without you.” 

Rick stroked himself against Daryl. “Good.” He leaned forward and bit Daryl’s shoulder. “Well, good for me. Not so good for you.” 

“What’s that mean?”

“Means that you wanted to be punished and you’re gonna be. Keep quiet now.” 

He spun Daryl around and shoved him to his knees. He still didn’t bother undoing his belt or his pants, just grasped his cock and stroked a few times, watching Daryl lick his lips. Yeah, this was what he wanted.

“Open your mouth.” 

Daryl did as he was asked, his tongue peeking out once more to wet his lips and Rick grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him forward. He didn’t let Daryl set the pace like he normally did; he kept his hold on Daryl’s hair and roughly pulled him closer. He didn’t stop until he could feel the head of his cock against the back of Daryl’s throat and eased back just slightly when he felt him struggle to breath, but he as soon as he felt him relax pushed all the way in. 

Rick watched as Daryl’s eyes teared up and stroked his thumb down his jaw to get him to open wider. He moaned when Daryl choked. “Good boy. You like that, don’t you? This is what you needed. Needed Daddy’s cock down your throat.” 

Daryl moaned around his cock. 

“Good, baby, that’s good. You love sucking my cock, don’t you?” His grip loosened and he brushed his fingers gently through Daryl’s hair. He didn’t need to hold on so tightly now; Daryl was taking him as deep as he could without his guidance. He’d been so wound up all night by the teasing, and Daryl felt so good that he wasn’t going to last long. 

The wet heat of Daryl’s mouth around him was too much. He looked so good doing it, too. His eyelashes wet with tears, but his eyes clear and bright when he looked up at Rick. His cheeks hollowed, sucking and swallowing around Rick’s cock, lips wrapped tightly around him. 

He didn’t give Daryl any warning before he came, but he was still able to swallow it all down. He pulled off and looked up at Rick, his lips red and slick with spit. Rick smiled down at him. “Good job, baby. You did good for me. Don’t you like being a good boy?” 

“Mmhmm,” Daryl nodded. 

“You’re lucky. I wasn’t sure that you deserved to have my cock in your mouth after what you were doing earlier. But I figured that I was punishing you, not me.”   
He helped Daryl up and unlocked the cuffs, taking them off and making sure that they didn’t break the skin on his wrists. 

“So, what now?” He turned around and looked and Rick. 

Rick tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up. “What do you mean?” 

“Where do you want me now? So we can finish.” 

Rick laughed. “We did finish.” 

Daryl frowned. “No we—”

“You didn’t think being cuffed was your only punishment, did you? That wouldn’t have taught you much of a lesson, would it? Let’s go to bed.” He headed for the stairs and stopped when Daryl didn’t move. 

“You’re serious?” 

“I warned you,” he shrugged. “Come on now. Bed.” 

Daryl sighed and followed after him, mumbling that it wasn’t fair. 

“Keep it up, and we’ll see exactly how long you can wait.”

He kept his mouth shut after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, should Rick punish Daryl more often?


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl had been the picture of perfection the last few days. He'd been obedient and sweet and listened to everything that Rick said. Rick guessed that he was trying his hardest to make up for misbehaving. 

It had given him a lot to think about; a new aspect of their relationship to explore. It had always been clear that Daryl liked for him to take control during sex. Daryl never had any problems complying with what Rick would tell him to do, even though it had been an adjustment for Rick in the beginning. He’d never had a relationship like that before Daryl, but it had been pretty easy to slip into once he got over the initial surprise of how much he liked it. It took time to realize that it wasn’t about hurting Daryl or forcing him into things that he didn’t want. It was about what they both wanted. He loved that Daryl wanted to please him and he got a heady rush of satisfaction every time he told Daryl to do something and he did it. 

He’d liked Daryl being bad more than he’d thought he would. Getting to punish him by making him wait had intensified things. He liked the teasing and Daryl trying to get his way. He liked having that power over him; knowing that he was the one who would get to decide when Daryl would get to come. It had given him an idea, and Daryl's sneaky internet usage to surprise him on their anniversary had inspired him to do some research and some ordering of his own.

That morning, he'd left early for work and had left Daryl sleeping, but left a gift for him on the counter in the bathroom with instructions to wear them all day.

He was a little unsure if Daryl would be comfortable wearing the new pair to work all day, under his clothes, but he decided to try anyway. He knew that Daryl would want to please him, but he wouldn’t do anything to make himself uncomfortable, either.

He made it home early, before Daryl even got there and prepared the rest of his surprise, anxiously waiting to see how Daryl's day had gone.

"Hey," he called down the stairs when he heard Daryl walk in the front door. "I'm upstairs."

He was sitting on the edge of the bed when Daryl walked in.

"Hey."

Rick smiled and motioned him over. "How was your day?"

"Good," Daryl answered, coming to stand in front of Rick. His hands went to Daryl's hips, pulling him just a little closer, brushing his fingers over the fly of his jeans, barely using enough pressure for Daryl to feel through the material. "Busy," he added, swallowing thickly.

"Uh huh." Rick started undoing his jeans. "And how'd you like your present?"

"Um...."

Rick looked up at him as he hesitated. His bottom lip was red, like he’d been biting it, and his tongue peeked out to run over it, wetting his lips before he spoke.

"I like them...but they're not really...."

Rick lowered his zipper and pushed his jeans down, humming in approval when he saw that Daryl was wearing them. And they looked better than he'd imagined.

"They're not really what?"

"Just not like the others I've got. Kinda...hard to wear."

Rick traced his finger over the shiny satin straps that wrapped around Daryl's hips.

"They're a little impractical, I suppose," Rick agreed. 

"What's the point in wearing crotchless underwear?" He asked finally.

Rick smiled up at him. These weren't even just crotchless. There was no front to them at all. Just elastic edges and satin straps precariously placed to keep them on. Daryl was entirely on display for him. 

"I thought you'd think they were pretty."

Daryl's eyes darkened slightly. "They are.”

"Mmhmm. And so are you. Can you take off all of your clothes for me? Stand at the foot of the bed when you're done."

Daryl toed off his boots and stepped out of his jeans and started on the buttons of his shirt while Rick got what he needed from the bedside table drawer. He looked up to find Daryl waiting patiently for him by the bed, basically naked while the panties perfectly framed his cock. 

"I've got something else for you."

"What?" He asked eagerly.

"I hope you'll like it. But you can tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and wrapped it around Daryl's cock, stroking him slowly and coating his skin. He made sure to use enough to make him slick, reaching down to cover his balls, too.

He picked up the cock ring and slid it slowly down, doing like the article he'd read had said and sliding one of his balls in first, and then pulling the other though while Daryl made a small whimpering noise above him. With it wrapped tightly around the base of Daryl's cock and his balls, Rick stroked him, loving how he got harder with each stroke.

"How's it feel?"

Daryl was biting at the inside of his lip, and took a slow breath before he answered.

"It's...Is this...this is what you wanted these for?"

Rick stood up, leaning in to kiss him. "Mmhmm. Now look at you. On display for me like that. Hard and ready for me, but having to wait until I let you come. Looks good." He fisted Daryl’s cock a few more times before he stopped, taking his hands away from Daryl’s body. “Should we go have dinner?”

Daryl looked almost pained at the loss of contact, a crease settling between his eyebrows and his hands balled into fists at his sides. “Can I put my pants on?”

Rick shook his head. “No, I want you just like this for the rest of the evening.”

“Oh,” Daryl spoke quietly, sounding nervous.

“You’re okay, right? You know I wouldn’t force you to do something that you didn’t like. Tell me.”

“No, its…I’m….” He swallowed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before looking back at Rick. “I like it.”

“Good.” Rick nodded. “So, what should we have for dinner?”

“I don’t know.” Daryl's distracted tone made him wonder if he'd even heard the question. He was staring down at himself, and Rick watched him carefully. His fingers twitched a few times, like he wanted to touch himself, but he didn’t. Rick took his hand and started pulling him along, heading downstairs. 

“I’ll order pizza.” 

Daryl waited on the couch while Rick ordered their food and Rick watched him fidget, not used to being so exposed. He knew that the ring would cause extra sensitivity. He knew that Daryl would be on edge and would be able to feel his release right there, but wouldn’t be able to achieve it. Not until Rick let him.

“So, tell me about your day.” He told Daryl once he was done on the phone. He sat down next to Daryl.

“It was good.”

He reached over and rested a hand on Daryl’s knee. “Come on, talk to me. Just like normal.”

Rick was enjoying watching him squirm, watching him blush and stutter and fall back into his old shyness. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, watching Rick's hand on his leg. "Got your note this morning. I thought about not doing it. Once I saw them.”

“But you did it anyway.”

He nodded.

“Why? What made you change your mind?”

Daryl looked so uncomfortable, sitting rigidly, so Rick nudged his shoulders back so that he’d relax into the couch. When he did, Rick smoothed his hands down Daryl's chest, stroking all the way down until he found the waistband of his panties. So close to being touched, his cock gave a twitch and Rick had to fight to keep from touching him. He moved his hand away and Daryl sighed.

“I wanted to see what they’d feel like," he finally answered, his breathing evening out again now that Rick wasn't touching him. "And they did look….”

“Good,” Rick filled in. “Gorgeous, actually.”

Daryl shook his head, biting his lip again. “They looked wrong. Like I shouldn’t be wearing them.”

“Like you shouldn’t…but…?”

“But I liked it anyway.”

Rick finally understood. “I see. You like that they look like you shouldn’t be wearing them. You like feeling like you’re doing something wrong.”

He’d closed his eyes and Rick glanced down at his lap to see that his cock was harder at just the thought of it, flushed dark red, with precome beading at the tip.

“I—” Daryl seemed like he was going to protest, more out of embarrassment, Rick would've guessed, than actual disagreement, but then he cut himself off with a shake of his head. “Yeah.”

“That’s good, baby. That’s a good thing.” His hand moved up Daryl’s leg once more, easing closer to his cock.

“So, how was it walking around like that all day? Did it make you nervous? Did you like it?”

Daryl shifted a little, like he was trying to make Rick’s hand move further. “Kinda felt naked. With people around….”

“Were you afraid they’d find out?”

“Kinda. I know they couldn’t.”

“That's right, no one gets to know but me and you. No one gets to see you like this but me. Just Daddy."

Daryl mumbled a quiet agreement. Nodding and smiling shyly.

The doorbell rang and Daryl jumped. He looked around wildly, knowing that he could be seen from the front door if he stayed where he was sitting. "What should I—"

"Shh, don't panic. Come on." He grabbed Daryl's hand and pulled him toward the kitchen. "Stay here." He leaned in and kissed Daryl softly. "No one's gonna see you, just stay put. I'll be right back."

He left to Daryl to answer the door, paying and taking the pizza from the delivery boy, kicking the door shut behind him. He wasn't so sure about eating now. It was hard enough just sitting next to Daryl on the couch, watching him shift and twitch. Watching him grow harder even when he wasn't touching him.

He went back into the kitchen, putting the pizza down on the counter. Daryl's face was bright red and he was trying to cover himself with his hands, like he was still afraid of being seen.

"Don't be nervous, baby, we're alone now."

Daryl nodded and dropped his hands, and Rick wasn't so sure he cared about dinner or punishment or teasing anymore. Daryl’s breathing was uneven, and he looked a little unsteady on his feet, almost drunk on what they were doing. His cock was leaking a steady stream of precome, red, and as hard as Rick had ever seen it. He licked his lips just thinking about it. No, he didn't want to wait.

"You’ve been a good boy for me. And I wanted to make you wait the rest of the evening, but maybe since this is your first time with the ring on, I’ll go easy on you. What do you think?” 

"Yes, please,” he answered eagerly. “I don't wanna wait anymore. Been waiting all day. Can we? Please?"

He really enjoyed this a lot more than he should have, unable to pinpoint exactly what he loved so much about Daryl’s pouty look and big, sad eyes, trying to get his way. There was something so cute and innocent about it, he just couldn’t help himself.

"Okay, baby. Let’s go upstairs.”

They hurried upstairs, both of them more eager than they wanted to admit, and when they finally made their way into the bedroom, Rick lay Daryl down on the bed, staring down at him and admiring the gorgeous picture that he made. Pale skin and muscular body; throbbing, dripping cock, hard and waiting just for him. 

"Please, Daddy,” Daryl’s voice was quiet, but he sounded almost desperate. 

"I know, baby, I'm gonna take care of you."

He didn't waste any more time lubing up his fingers and sliding into Daryl. As badly as he wanted to hurry, he was careful and slow, moving into Daryl as gently as possible, working him open enough to slide a second finger inside. With each stroke, Daryl's cock would jump, still leaking steadily into a puddle on his stomach. 

Daryl had his eyes shut tight, making little noises every so often, and Rick didn't wait for him to ask before he slicked his cock and slid into him.

His eyes opened at the first feeling of Rick's cock pressing into him, leaning his head up. "Aren't you gonna take that off?" He asked breathlessly.

"Hmm?" 

"Want you to take that off me." He gestured vaguely to his cock and Rick gave a low chuckle.

"That's not really asking, baby."

Finally fully inside, he held still, staring down at Daryl. "Why do you want it off?"

"'Cause I need to come. You said...you said I could. Said I was good." He moved his hips, his cock bobbing against his stomach as Rick slipped in just a tiny bit deeper.

He could hardly wait to see how Daryl might react to wearing the ring longer than he had this evening if this was how on edge he was now. He finally nodded and reached down to carefully remove the ring, cupping and holding his balls while he slid the ring from around them and eased it up his cock, finally tossing it aside and grabbing Daryl's hips to start moving.

All it took was two thrusts and Daryl was done; coming hard onto his stomach without being touched again.

Daryl's cock stayed hard, and he moaned each time Rick thrust into him; Rick wasn't sure that he'd ever seen him so turned on, and it didn't take long to finally push him over the edge. As much as he wanted the feeling to go on and on forever, he couldn't fight it anymore and came, holding onto Daryl tightly.

He stayed still for a few seconds, feeling almost dizzy at the force of his orgasm and then looked down at Daryl, who was watching him intently, a small smile on his face.

"Was that okay?" Rick asked finally, his voice hoarse.

"I think it was better than okay."

Rick pulled out carefully, noticing that Daryl winced just slightly at the loss when he did.

"Do you think you'd wanna do it for longer next time?"

Rick laid down next to him and pulled him close and Daryl laid his head down on Rick's chest.

"Yeah, I think we could try that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's new panties are [these ones](http://www.fredericks.com/store/panties/by-collection/hollywood-naughty-knickers-1/new-chain-fringe-naughty-knicker.html), which if you click on and read about say that the mesh panel shown in the photograph is only there for the model's privacy. So, I'd like to thank Frederick's of Hollywood for having such risque undies for me to imagine Daryl in. I'm thinking that they might be playing with cock rings and possibly other toys a little bit more in the future. As always, leave any ideas of things you'd like to see them get up to, and thanks for reading, I wanna squish all of your little faces.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Daryl’s birthday. And Rick knew from their year spent together that Daryl usually only ever wanted one thing when Rick wanted to get him a gift: to go camping. It wasn’t a gift, not in Rick’s mind. Driving far enough out of town so that it was quiet and then walking through the woods until they found a spot that Daryl liked wasn’t really the type of thing that he would’ve counted as giving a gift. It was something they could do anytime.

But Daryl felt more at home in the woods than he ever did in any house, so the peaceful look on his face and how relaxed he would seem always made Rick happy, so of course he'd agreed.

He’d learned early in their relationship that Daryl hadn’t ever had a real birthday celebration with gifts or cake like most people did. No one ever even usually brought it up. It had been like pulling teeth to find out the day that Daryl had been born, but he’d finally caved and told Rick.

They had packed up the truck the night before so that everything was ready to go when they got home from work, and Rick wasn’t surprised to find Daryl already sitting in the driveway on the tailgate of the truck when he got home.

“I’ve still gotta change my clothes, you know.” 

Daryl shrugged.

They walked into the house so that Rick could change out of his uniform and Daryl paced around impatiently. Rick watched him in amusement until he finally got dressed. 

“Should we go, then?”

They walked together and Daryl grabbed his hand to pull him along faster. 

“Slow down. The woods aren’t going anywhere. We’ve got enough time to set up camp before it gets dark, don’t worry.”

Daryl slowed his steps just slightly, but he looked a lot happier when they were in the truck and on their way. Rick watched him out the corner of his eye, staring out the window and absentmindedly biting at the skin around his thumbnail.

“What’re you thinking about?”

“Just about this weekend.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Daryl nodded. “I know you miss being out in the woods. We should do it more often.”

He let Daryl sit in silence after that, thinking about what their weekend would be like. Daryl liked the woods for the serenity and solitude. It was the one place he could go to as a kid and know that he was safe. He'd learned to hunt and track and knew his way around like it was nothing. Rick liked getting to see that. The confidence, the way he moved with absolute certainty.

He’d gone camping as a kid, but it had been all about roasting marshmallows and telling ghost stories around the fire before piling into a tent and going to sleep. It had been fun. It hadn’t been for survival. He didn’t know half as much as Daryl did about what to do in the woods, but Daryl liked teaching him.

He remembered their first trip into the forest, when he’d stocked up on stuff to make s'mores and had brought a tent and sleeping bags. Daryl had given him a confused look and told him that he usually didn’t bother bringing a tent along. He’d almost laughed at Rick and asked why’d he’d brought so much unnecessary stuff with him. What was the point in camping, he’d asked, if they were going to bring everything they owned.

They’d come to some compromises since then; Daryl agreed to sleep in the tent and eat the s'mores and Rick let Daryl teach him all about hunting and tracking.

He’d learned a lot, but since Daryl would always know more, when they parked and unloaded their stuff, he let Daryl take the lead to find them a spot.

Rick set up the tent, since that was his requirement, and Daryl scouted around the area.

Once he finished the tent and Daryl had gathered enough fire wood to last them the evening, he looked at Daryl.

“So…you ready to open your gift now?”

Daryl looked up from lighting the fire and brushed the hair back out of his eyes. “What? I didn’t ask for anything.”

“I know you didn’t. But I thought of something that you needed.” He pulled a slightly crushed box from his pack. 

Daryl frowned at him, but took the box and sat down. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know. But I did anyway.” Rick sat down next to him. “Go on.”

He sighed and opened the box slowly, like he wasn’t quite sure that he wanted to do it at all, but once he caught sight of what was inside, he flung the lid of the box aside. “What is this?”

“Take it out of the box and see.”

Daryl wiped his hands on his shirt before reaching into the box and pulling out the delicate black lace. “This is for me? I mean…you want me to wear this?”

“If you like it. If you don’t, I understand.”

They’d never talked about adding any more lingerie into Daryl's collection. But Rick had started looking online, and the more he imagined Daryl in some of the things he saw, the more he liked the idea. It had been difficult to find something that he thought might work for Daryl. These things weren’t exactly designed for his body type. A lot of it was too frilly, or too cheap looking. He finally settled on a lace teddy that he couldn’t stop thinking about Daryl wearing.

“No, I like it.” He held it up and looked at it. “Not exactly sure how it’ll fit me….”

Rick had thought about that when it had arrived and he’d opened the package. It was a lot skimpier in person. Maybe it wouldn’t fit exactly right, but he wanted to see it anyway.

“Why don’t you try it on and find out?”

“Now?”

“Just to see if it fits. You can put your clothes back on when you’re done.”

Daryl stood up, going into the tent and zipping it closed behind him. Rick chuckled at his modesty, and added some more kindling to the fire to get it going. He rummaged around in his bag, pulling out everything he needed for the s'mores.

By the time the fire had caught up and started to burn, Daryl came out of the tent, his face a little pink and his hair mussed up.

“How’d it go?” Rick asked casually.

“Good.”

Rick nodded and Daryl sat back down next to him, fidgeting a little before he settled in. Rick licked his lips, realizing from Daryl’s stiff posture that he’d probably left it on under his clothes. Daryl caught him staring and he smiled and held up the bag of marshmallows he was holding. “S'mores?”

Daryl sighed. “Fine.”

“I’ll never understand what you have against s'mores.” He tore the bag open and shoved one onto a stick.

“They’re messy and sticky and get all over everything.”

Rick tilted his head to one side, considering Daryl's choice of words. "What’s so bad about that?”

Daryl realized what he’d said and ducked his head. “Stop it.”

“Sorry, baby,” he laughed. He handed the stick to Daryl and got one of his own. He held it over the fire until it got golden brown and took it out, holding the stick between his knees while he smushed it between graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. Daryl let his marshmallow catch fire before he pulled it out and blew on it.

He assembled his s'more and Rick watched him scowl at it before he took a bite, anticipating the sticky marshmallow getting all over his lips.

“It’s not gonna hurt you, Daryl.”

He took a small bite, and still managed to get it stuck to his face. “Not worth the mess.”

Rick shrugged and tried not to laugh. Daryl finished it anyway, but declined making any more.

Once he finished eating his own and cleaning off his fingers, he reached over and swiped some leftover chocolate off of Daryl’s cheek. He licked if off. “I still don’t see why you think they’re so bad.”

They sat around the fire for a while, watching the evening sky fade into night, and Rick was tired of waiting.

“Wanna go inside?”

Daryl nodded. They let the fire die down before they stepped into the tent and zipped it closed behind them. Rick switched on a battery-powered lantern and took his shirt off.

“So, is there any chance you wanna show me that now?”

“Mmhmm.”

He finished undressing and lay down, propping himself up comfortably so that he could watch Daryl.

Daryl undid his jeans and then stopped, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it down and then letting his jeans fall into a pool around his ankles before stepping out of them. Rick leaned back up a little bit, immediately obsessed with how Daryl looked. He’d stared for hours at skinny, buxom blonde models wearing this exact piece of lingerie and never felt this way about it.

There was nothing girly or feminine about the way Daryl looked in the lingerie. In fact, it only served to highlight his obviously masculine body. The lace clung to his chest, his broad shoulders and muscular arms on display, the deep V drew his eyes right down to where Daryl’s cock was tucked into the fabric, visibly hard under the lace.

Daryl swallowed hard and looked up at him. “Well?”

“Well. I think this is more of a birthday present for me than it is for you.”

Daryl gave a short laugh. “Does that mean you like it?”

“There was never any doubt in my mind that I’d like it. But yeah, baby, I like it. You look incredible. Why don’t you come over here?”

He moved next to Rick, lying on his side. “So…what do you wanna do?”

“That’s up to you. You’re the birthday boy.”

“I don’t know.”

He rolled over so that he was facing Daryl, running a finger over the lace that was stretched taut across his chest and down his stomach. “You want me to touch you?”

“Yeah.”

Rick slipped his fingers under the lace and traced his fingers over Daryl's cock lightly.

"I think you deserve something nice, since it's your birthday. Why don’t you tell me what you want?”  
Daryl shook his head and closed his eyes. “You decide.” 

“Okay, birthday boy, why don’t you just lie back and let Daddy take care of you?” 

He moaned quietly and let Rick roll him gently onto his back before he moved down his body, pulling the lace aside to gain access to his cock. He licked a stripe from Daryl’s balls to the tip, sucking away the precome he found there. 

He sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around a few times before sinking lower. Daryl shifted closer and pushed further into Rick’s mouth. 

“More.” 

He pulled off, slowly jerking Daryl off. “More of what, baby? What else do you want?” 

He gave a few more short licks while he waited for Daryl’s answer. He stopped moving his hand and slid his fingers lower. “Do you want something else? Is that what you’re asking for?” 

Daryl nodded and Rick brushed a finger over Daryl’s hole. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?” He didn’t wait for Daryl to answer before he sucked on his finger to coat it with enough spit to slide into Daryl. 

He worked him open enough to add a second finger and found his prostate, massaging it and sucking Daryl’s cock back into his mouth. He moved slowly up and down while his fingers stroked against Daryl’s prostate and he moaned loudly above him. He pushed back against Rick’s fingers and bucked up into his mouth, trying to get more of both sensations. 

He let Daryl slide as far into his mouth as he could. Daryl’s hands tangled in his hair, pulling gently and urging Rick to go deeper. 

Rick pulled off, but kept moving his fingers, and Daryl glared at him. “Why’d you stop?” 

“I wanted to hear you ask me.” 

Daryl sighed. “You said it was my birthday so it was whatever I wanted.” 

“It is. But I still think you could ask me.” He gave Daryl’s cock a short lick. “You wanna come, don’t you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So….” He sucked on the head of Daryl’s cock for a few seconds. “Ask me.” 

He groaned, more frustrated than turned on. “Can I come, _please_?” 

Rick sunk down halfway before pulling off again. “Can you come where?” 

He sighed, exasperated and close enough to the edge not to argue. “Please, lemme come in your mouth. Not gonna last much longer, can I?” 

That was all Rick needed to hear, and he did as Daryl asked, taking him in his mouth and sliding down as far as he could, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, still pressing hard against Daryl’s prostate. 

It did take much more than that for Daryl to come, moaning and pulling Rick’s hair. He managed to swallow it all down and pulled off slowly while he slid his fingers out of Daryl.  
He lay there, eyes closed, still panting, his cock softening against the lace. Rick stared at him for a few seconds before he lay down next to him. 

“Happy birthday, baby.” 

Daryl mumbled a thank you that Rick could hardly hear and he pulled him close and tugged a blanket over them both. He kissed Daryl’s forehead. “Goodnight, gorgeous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten chapters of this fic, holy shit, you guys! I wasn't sure anyone would even want to read one chapter. Thanks for sticking with this story, and as long as you guys want it, I'll keep writing it, as long as I can come up with new ideas. (Your ideas and suggestions are always welcome, tell me what you want to see!) But anyway, Rickyl eating s'mores was too cute for me to not include. I mean picture that and tell me it's not cute. Also, I imagine Daryl's gift from Rick to look like a combo of [this](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/teddies/limited-edition-cutout-teddy-very-sexy?ProductID=225009&CatalogueType=OLS) and [this](http://www.fredericks.com/store/lingerie/by-collection/teddies/jessica-lace-teddy.html). I think he'd look pretty great in it. Anyway! I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

“Stay there and don’t move.” 

Daryl whined quietly and Rick had to bite back a laugh. “Shh, you heard me.” 

They’d gotten back early in the morning from their camping trip and after taking a shower, all Rick had wanted to do was take a nap. He guessed that he was a little old to be sleeping on the ground and his back had been bothering him. Daryl had sweetly offered to give him a back rub, which he’d accepted and had fallen asleep during. 

He’d woken up once with Daryl curled up next to him, and had shut his eyes to doze off again. A little while later, he’d woken up on his back, boxers around his ankles and his dick in Daryl’s mouth. He couldn’t really think of a better way to wake up, but since they had all day to waste, he’d decided to punish Daryl for touching him without his permission. 

They were both in too good of a mood to take any of it seriously, and had both broken into fits of laughter every so often, so they’d taken a break on gone downstairs for something to eat. A few slices of cold pizza later, Rick felt better and they went into the living room to continue what they’d been doing earlier. 

He’d asked Daryl to take off his clothes and get on his knees, and had felt himself get hard again when Daryl obeyed. 

Of course, when Daryl had been overcome with one last bout of laughter and they’d stopped for a few minutes to laugh before he got himself together.

“Alright, gorgeous, you calmed down now?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Sure?” 

Daryl nodded. 

“You wanna tell me what you want?” He looked down at Daryl, kneeling in front of him, naked except for a pair of pale blue lace panties. He had no trouble keeping his voice steady that time, and all of the amusement had evaporated from their expressions. 

When Daryl didn’t answer, Rick put a finger under his chin and made him look up. “I asked you a question. Do you want to tell me what you want?” 

“No.” 

Rick raised his eyebrows. “You don’t?” 

Daryl shook his head. 

“You don’t wanna tell me that you’d like to pick up where we left off earlier? That you couldn’t help yourself and had to touch me while I was asleep.” 

He ran his thumb over Daryl’s jaw a few times. He sighed, seeing that Daryl was going to be stubborn about it. “You’re impatient, aren’t you, baby boy?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“So, why don’t you wanna tell me that, then? If you tell me, then you can have what you want. You think you can do it, but you can’t talk about it? You know that’s not gonna work.” 

“You know what I want,” Daryl finally answered. “I don’t gotta say it.” He looked up at Rick with wide, innocent eyes and Rick could hardly keep from giving in and not making him work for it. He traced his fingers over Daryl’s lower lip and felt the tip of his tongue peak out of his mouth, wetting the tips of his fingers. 

“You don’t need to say it, but I want you to. I wanna hear you ask me.” 

Daryl stared up and Rick saw him swallow. “Want your cock.” 

“Where do you want it?” 

“In my mouth,” he muttered, almost too low for Rick to hear. 

“Yeah? You want Daddy’s cock in your mouth, just like you did earlier.” 

“That’s what I said,” Daryl told him, just a little bit louder. He decided to ignore Daryl’s backtalk just this once. 

“Alright.” He undid his jeans and let them fall, pushing his boxers down and stroking himself a few times. “You sure you’re ready?” 

He nodded. 

“Good boy. Open your mouth for me.” 

Daryl licked his lips and did as Rick asked, opening wide enough for him to slide inside. Rick gave a few shallow thrusts, letting Daryl adjust. It never took him long, and Rick could read him easily; what he could handle and what he couldn’t. 

He stopped his movements. “Go ahead,” he told Daryl. 

It didn’t take any more than that for Daryl to start moving up and down, hollowing his cheeks and the second Rick felt himself hit the back of Daryl’s throat, he swallowed around him. 

He moaned and let his head fall back, his eyes closing and losing himself in the feeling of Daryl’s mouth. His fingers tangled in Daryl’s hair and he looked back down, watching   
Daryl swallowing around him. 

“So good for me, baby, such a good b—” He stopped short when there was a knock at the door and Daryl stopped moving. He pulled off messily with a wet slurping noise, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Who the fuck is that?” 

Rick looked at the door, waiting for a few seconds and hoping that whoever it was went away. But they knocked again he sighed. “I don’t know. Get up.” He offered a hand to Daryl and pulled him up. “Get your clothes. Go upstairs.” 

Daryl gathered his pile of clothes from the floor and headed for the stairs and Rick watched him go, beyond frustrated at whoever had decided to bother them. He tucked himself back into his pants and zipped his fly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before going to answer the door, hoping to god it was someone that he could get rid of quickly. 

He opened the door and found their neighbor Carol standing there, a plate of cupcakes in her hands. 

“Evening,” she greeted. “I saw the truck in the driveway and figured you guys were back. I tried yesterday evening, but there was no answer.” 

“Oh. Yeah…yeah, we went camping. Come on in.” He let her inside and shut the door, ushering her toward the kitchen. 

Carol and her daughter Sophia had moved in next door a few months after he and Daryl had gotten together and even though they’d tried to pass their relationship off as nothing   
more than friendship in the beginning, she’d figured them out and had told them so. She didn’t have a problem with it, which Rick was grateful for. 

“Sophia and I wanted to do something nice for Daryl for his birthday.” She put the cupcakes down on the counter. 

Rick nodded. “They look great. You know how he is, though. He’s not exactly big on birthdays. Wouldn’t even let me buy him a gift.” Not that that had really stopped him. But he kept that to himself. 

“I figured as much. But since he never turns down my cupcakes any other day, I figured he’d suffer through it.” 

Rick laughed. “That’s true.” 

“So, where is he?” 

“Oh, Daryl? He’s…uh, he’s in the shower.” 

“Would you mind if I waited for him? I’d really like to wish him happy birthday, even if he doesn’t like it.” 

She smiled and Rick couldn’t help but nod in agreement. She and Daryl had met one evening when he was in the driveway working on his motorcycle and Sophia had come outside looking for her pet cat. Daryl had helped her look and Carol had found them in the backyard, Daryl in a tree, trying to lure the thing over to him while Sophia watched from the ground. They had both had a soft spot for Daryl ever since then, and Rick could hardly blame them. 

“You know what, I’ll go see if I can hurry him up. I don’t wanna leave you waiting on him all evening.” 

Carol nodded and Rick headed upstairs, swearing under his breath. Daryl was in their bedroom, the door open, sticking his head out, trying to listen in. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Carol. She brought you birthday cupcakes and wants to give them to you.” 

“Fuck, I ain’t going down there like this.” He’d redressed, but Rick could see the outline of his cock through his jeans, and his lips were still swollen red. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what they’d been up to. 

“Just change your pants, and I don’t know…splash some cold water on your face or something. I’m sure she won’t stay long. You’ll just tell her thanks and she’ll be on her way.” 

He didn’t give Daryl a chance to argue before he kissed him quickly on the cheek and headed back downstairs. 

“Sorry about that. He should be down in a minute. So, where is Sophia?” 

“She’s at a friend’s house this evening. I’m sure she’ll be disappointed that she didn’t get to come, but I figured that Daryl would prefer as little attention as possible.” 

“Yeah, you know how he is.” 

“How’s that?” Daryl asked, stepping into the kitchen. 

“Stubborn,” Rick answered. 

“Happy Birthday,” Carol greeted. “Have a cupcake.” 

He scowled but did manage a thank you and took a cupcake from the plate, shoving about half of it into his mouth at once. Carol offered one to Rick, and he took it, eating quietly, while watching Daryl and feeling like an asshole for wishing that Carol would leave. 

“So, did you have a nice birthday?” 

“Uh,” Daryl swallowed his bite of cupcake. “Yeah. Good.” 

She laughed. “I’m sure that’s all I’ll get out of you about it.” 

Rick knew that Carol thought Daryl wasn’t elaborating because he just wasn’t usually very talkative, but he could tell from the slight pink blush that came across his cheeks that   
Daryl was thinking about all of the things they’d done that he couldn’t talk about. 

“Okay, I think I’ll leave you boys to enjoy your cupcakes and go home, okay?” 

“Are you sure?” Rick asked. He might’ve wanted her to go, but he didn’t want to be rude. 

“Yeah, I better get going.” 

“Thanks, Carol,” Daryl told her. “I appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Rick walked her out. 

“Sorry I interrupted,” she whispered. 

“What…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

She laughed. “Okay. My mistake. Goodnight.” 

Probably best not to mention to Daryl that Carol knew exactly what they had been doing. Daryl met him in the living room and he couldn’t help but smile. “You wanna pick up where we left off, sweetheart?” 

Daryl gave a shy nod. “Pretty annoyed. Been waiting all evening.” 

“Annoyed ‘cause you wanna get off or ‘cause you’re just so desperate to have my dick in your mouth?” 

“Wouldn’t mind both.” 

“Alright then. You can get back on your knees for me.” 

Daryl looked at him for a few seconds before he did as Rick asked. 

“Good. Undo my jeans.” 

His fingers worked quickly over the button of Rick’s jeans and tugged his zipper down. Rick’s jeans fell down around his ankles and Daryl pulled his boxers down. 

“Come on, don’t waste any time since you’ve been waiting so long. If you’re good for me, I might not make you wait until later.” 

Daryl wrapped his fist around Rick’s cock. “Wait until later?” 

Rick shrugged. “You know I’m the one that makes the rules. That means I get to decide when you come. If I want I could make you wait until we’re in bed tonight.” 

Daryl didn’t argue anymore and slid his mouth down, closing his eyes and letting Rick slid into the back of his throat. He felt Daryl hum around his length, the vibrations pushing him closer to the edge. His fingers tightening on Rick’s hips made it clear what he wanted and Rick thrust into his mouth. 

“Fuck, so good, baby. Good boy.” 

Daryl opened his mouth wider, encouraging Rick to thrust into him, and he did, listening to the short choking noises he made each time, watching his eyes tear and spit run out the corners of his mouth.

The little rush of adrenaline he'd felt at Carol confessing that she knew what they'd been doing had stuck with him. Daryl was his and even though they kept it quiet he liked the knowledge that someone knew. Someone knew Daryl was his; that he was the only one who got to see Daryl like this. That Daryl loved having his cock in his mouth, inside of him, fucking him.

"Fuck." He gripped Daryl's hair tightly and fucked into his mouth as he came.

Daryl swallowed around Rick's erratic movements, and he watched with rapt fascination as some still spilled out of his mouth. Daryl licked his lips and wiped his mouth.

Rick pulled him up to his feet and bent him forward over the back of the couch. He reached around to unbutton Daryl's jeans and pushed them and his underwear down. He hadn’t brought any lube down with him, so he stuck his fingers in his mouth and got them as wet with spit as he could and rubbed gently over Daryl’s hole. He slid a finger into him and pressed against his prostate.

When he added a second finger, he reached around to close his hand around Daryl’s cock, moving slowly up and down in time with his movements. 

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” 

Daryl pushed back against his fingers, trying to force him deeper. 

“Please…please, more.” 

Rick added a third finger and pressed into him harder. His pace on Daryl’s cock quickened and he felt his body tense up and he arched back against Rick as much as he could as he came. Rick held him until he stopped shaking. 

“So, was it worth the wait?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah, I think it was.” He fell onto the couch and put a pillow behind his head. 

“Good.” Rick looked down at him with a smile. “You want another cupcake?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you guys read my Sharickyl threeway story, but Carol interrupted them in the new chapter of it, too. She's got very bad timing this week. I hope you guys liked the chapter, let me know if there's anything new you wanna see!


	12. Chapter 12

Daryl had a bit of an obsession with his motorcycle. The bike actually belonged to his brother. His lying, stealing, scumbag drug addict brother. Rick still couldn't look past those things, even if Merle was the only family that had ever been there for Daryl. That was, when he wasn't in prison, which he was now.

Daryl took a lot of pride in being trusted to look after that damn bike. He was constantly working on it, spending all kinds of time making sure everything about it was just right. He wanted Merle to be happy with the job he'd done taking care of it while he'd been away. Rick had it on good authority that Merle wouldn't even be up for parole for another five years, but he didn't want to spoil Daryl's idea that he'd be out soon.

But if Daryl wasn't working and they weren't spending time together, Daryl was always doing something with that bike. And Rick didn't mind. Usually.

It was stupid to get jealous over an inanimate object. He couldn't get in the way of Daryl doing something he enjoyed. But each time Daryl said he was going out to the garage, Rick would nod and spend the entire time pacing around impatiently, waiting and forcing himself not to go into the garage and stand over Daryl, begging him to come back inside.

This evening was worse. Because he'd come home to find a note on the fridge from Daryl, saying that he'd gone to get some parts and would be back later. It wasn't like they'd had any special plans. It was a Tuesday. They were going to be eating leftovers and watching TV. There was no reason Daryl shouldn't have gone.

For some reason, it still frustrated him that Daryl was gone. He thought about warming up dinner and eating, going ahead with the evening as planned, despite the fact that Daryl was gone. He only gave it a few seconds worth of thought before he did what any irrationally jealous boyfriend would do: he got back in his truck and drove to where he knew he’d find Daryl.

He was sure that Daryl wouldn’t mind him tagging along. And Daryl wouldn’t take long, so he’d just wait around until he was finished and they could come home. It wouldn’t be a big deal.

He started doubting himself about halfway there and realized that following Daryl was a little overbearing. Daryl didn’t have a lot of interests or hobbies, and this was the one thing he got a lot of enjoyment out of. It wasn’t really fair to show up and try to hurry him home and force him to spend time in the house doing nothing but sitting on the couch.

Rick pulled into the parking lot of the auto parts store that Daryl frequented, keeping back far enough that Daryl wouldn’t look out the window and see him, considering whether or not he should stay. On one hand, he knew that Daryl wouldn’t be upset that he’d come, but at the same time, he really didn’t think it was right to interrupt.

He was just about to pull out of the lot when he saw Daryl walk out, too busy talking to the guy with him to notice Rick’s truck. Squinting, he watched them carefully; Daryl was showing him something on the bike, gesturing and demonstrating something, and the guy laughed. Rick frowned. He gripped the steering wheel and leaned forward, trying to get a better look.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, watching them standing and talking, looking over things on Daryl’s bike. At one point, Daryl sat on the bike, showing him something. When Daryl stood up, the guy took his place, sitting down, and Daryl leaned down closely, pointing at something. Rick clenched his jaw, jealousy knotting up in his stomach.

They continued their conversation, standing close and talking, and Rick wondered what they were saying. Was it only about motorcycle engines and parts and what oil to use?

He tried to keep a level head, told himself over and over again that this was nothing. Daryl was probably excited to have someone he could talk to, probably reminded of his brother and all of their time spent together. It couldn’t possibly be anything else, because he knew Daryl would never do that to him.

It was strange to see Daryl so at ease with someone. It usually took him a long time before he was comfortable enough to just sit and talk with anyone. To see him joking and laughing was especially new to Rick.

But he knew that he could trust Daryl. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about. Until the guy touched him.

It was just a hand on Daryl's shoulder, so brief that Daryl didn't even react to it before they continued talking. Rick's knuckles were white, wrapped tightly around the steering wheel and blood was pounding in his ears.

When he watched them go back into the store, he wasn't sure what to do. Not knowing what they might be doing or talking about might drive him crazy. But charging through the door like a maniac might make Daryl upset.

There was a good chance that nothing between them was anything for Rick to worry about, but there was a small enough chance that he still got out of the truck.

By the time he'd crossed the parking lot and opened the door, his anger hadn't dissolved but he'd had enough time to remember the reality of their situation. No one knew about their relationship; and he couldn't risk ruining things by outing Daryl for no reason, other than he was feeling particularly territorial today.

"Rick?" Daryl's brow furrowed, confused to see him there, but he didn't sound at all upset.

"Hey. I was just driving by...I saw you parked outside. I thought I'd...just thought I'd stop and say hi." Like they hadn't seen each other in a while. Like they hadn't almost been late leaving that morning because they got carried away kissing. Like Daryl hadn't been riding Rick's cock the night before.

"Okay...." The confused crease between Daryl's eyebrows softened and he smiled. "Dave was just showing me some new stuff they got in."

Dave. Rick looked at him, nodding once in greeting, his jaw set, despite seeing Daryl smiling at him.

"Yeah? Like what?"

Daryl's smile widened and he laughed. "Why? You suddenly interested in motorcycles?"

"I'm interested," Rick told him firmly.

"Well, we were gonna go in the back and look at some of the new stuff—"

"What?"

The smile faded from Daryl's face at Rick's tone. "What? What's wrong with that?"

Rick looked across the counter at Dave. "Taking him in the back? I don't think so."

Daryl grabbed Rick's elbow and pulled him back. "What the hell are you doing? Shut up."

"Daryl, this guy's hitting on you." He looked into Daryl's eyes, trying to get him to understand.

"Rick!" Daryl's face turned red and his eyes widened. "Stop it. You're crazy." He glanced around even though no one else was in the store. "And you don't need to be saying stuff like that in here," he told him quietly.

Rick glanced across the counter again, and could tell by the smug look on his face that he wasn't wrong.

"You sure about that, Daryl?" He looked sharply at Dave. "Why don't you tell me I'm wrong? Tell _him_ I'm wrong."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Wasn't like he wasn't interested. I see him looking at me every time he comes in here. Sometimes when he doesn't even need any parts for the bike. What do you think that's about? I think he's looking for something that you can't give him, old man."

Daryl stepped forward, looking ready to lunge across the counter. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Daryl, don't." Rick grabbed his hand. "You don't need to do that. I think we’re done here.”

They turned to leave and Rick put an arm around Daryl’s shoulders.

“You know you don’t have to go just ‘cause he says so. The offer stands. I’m sure you’ll be back.”

Rick wanted to keep walking, but Daryl stopped and turned around. “Fuck you. I ain’t never coming back in here again.” He could feel how tense Daryl was and kept them moving, not stopping again until they got to his truck.

“Rick, I’m sorry, I swear to god, I didn’t know that’s what he was thinking. I didn’t know that’s what he wanted. That’s never happened before. He was just always friendly and liked to talk, it was just about the bike, that’s it. He never…I didn’t—”

Rick quieted him and pulled him close. “I know, baby. You didn’t do anything wrong. He was trying to take advantage of you. It’s okay though. That’s not gonna happen again.”

Daryl stayed close, leaning into Rick. “I meant what I said. I ain’t gonna come back here.”

“I know, sweetheart. I believe you. You didn’t do anything, and I know that. Let’s go home, okay? I really missed you today.”

Finally, Daryl looked at him and nodded. “I’ll follow you, okay?”

He leaned in and kissed Daryl quickly. “Drive safe.”

Rick waited, keeping an eye out to make sure Daryl was going to get out without being bothered again, and once Daryl was on the bike, he got into the truck and headed for home.

He parked in the driveway and Daryl pulled around the truck and into the garage. Rick got out of the truck to follow him inside.

Daryl turned to him with a sheepish look. “I’m really sorry about all that.”

“What’d I say? Wasn’t your fault. You don't need to keep saying sorry.” Rick walked over and closed the garage door and moved back to stand next to Daryl, who was still sitting on the bike.

He sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Yeah, but I don’t want you to think something like that. ‘Cause I love you and I’d never do that to you. I wouldn’t.” He stared at the ground while he said it, even after all this time having a hard time telling Rick how he felt.

Rick stepped closer and leaned over to wrap his arms around Daryl. “I know.”

When he stood back up, he held out his hand, hoping Daryl would take it so that they could go inside. But he didn’t. Instead, Rick felt fingers on his belt, working it open and ghosting over the zipper of his uniform pants.

“What’re you doing?” He looked down at Daryl.

Daryl shrugged. “Just want to.”

"You don't need to." He ran his fingers through Daryl's hair, brushing his bangs back out of his face.

Daryl looked down for a few seconds before he glanced back up to meet Rick's eyes. "Want to. I want you to know...I'm yours."

He felt a rush similar to when he'd seen first seen Daryl earlier. It didn't have anything to do with jealousy this time; it was all about how much he believed Daryl. That he knew Daryl was his. His and no one else's.

"That's right, baby." His grip on Daryl's hair tightened and tilted his head back so that he'd look up. "Just mine."

Daryl gave a quiet moan at the rough touch and Rick pulled a little harder. "Go ahead and finish taking my pants off. I wanna feel your mouth on my cock."

Daryl's fingers worked quickly, undoing his pants and pushing them down his hips. He wrapped a hand around the base of Rick's cock, stroking him once before he felt Daryl's warm breath against his skin and then his tongue lapping at the head of his cock.

He pulled Daryl's hair again, forcing him to look up.

"You gonna be a good boy and ask me?

Daryl gave one more short lick. "I want your cock in my mouth. Can I, Daddy, please?"

"Mmhmm." He loosened his grip on Daryl's hair and slid his fingers to the back of his head, urging him forward. He opened his mouth, taking Rick in. "Good boy." Daryl moved slowly, sinking down lower and lower, until Rick could feel the back of his throat.

"This is what you want, right? You wanna be good for me. Wanna make me come in your mouth."

He felt Daryl moan around him in agreement. He watched Daryl move eagerly, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder, taking him deep, and swallowing around him.

He'd always thought Daryl looked good sitting on the bike; it had never crossed his mind to do anything like this. He was still straddling the seat, leaning forward into Rick, taking his cock. 

His jealousy over Daryl's interest in the motorcycle suddenly made no sense and all he realized it would be the perfect place to fuck him. He stared down at Daryl with a devilish grin on his face. 

When Daryl looked up at him with wide eyes, he cupped a hand around his jaw. “You’re gonna make me come and then we’re gonna go inside, okay? I’ve got a surprise for you, but we’ve gotta wait a little while.” 

Daryl gave him a confused look and started to pull off, but Rick gripped his jaw tighter. “No. Don’t stop. I had an idea, though. Once it gets dark enough, we’re gonna go for a ride. How’s that sound? You can drive us out somewhere quiet and I’m gonna fuck you on the bike.” 

Daryl’s eyes fell closed and he moaned loudly, and he shifted his hips roughly against the leather seat of the bike. 

“You like that idea, don’t you?” 

He gave one short nod and doubled his efforts, sinking down as low as he could, choking for his efforts, but not letting that stop him. He pulled Rick as close as he could, fingers digging into his hipbones, sliding up and down, taking him as deep as possible each time. 

“You want me to come in your mouth, don’t you, baby? Bet you can’t wait until later, ‘til I’m fucking you on this bike, out the open where somebody could see. You wouldn’t care, would you? ‘Cause you’re mine.” 

His fingers fisted tightly in Daryl’s hair again, holding him still while he came and Daryl swallowed it all down. He stroked gently through Daryl’s hair and looked down as he pulled out of Daryl’s mouth.

“You do like that idea, right?” 

“Hell yeah, let’s go right now.” 

Rick laughed and pulled his pants back up. “We better wait until it gets dark. You don’t really wanna get caught, do you?” 

Daryl shook his head. “As soon as it’s dark, though, right?” 

“As soon as it’s dark,” Rick agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh a cliffhanger (not really.) I don't like for these chapters to get too long, so the next one will pick up right where this one leaves off. Bear with me though, I've got two other stories to update before I work on this one again. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Rick ushered Daryl inside, looking forward to the prospect of making him wait before he got what he wanted. He wasn't angry and he wasn't trying to punish Daryl, but things always seemed to escalate when they had to wait a while. He couldn't think of a better way to get himself over his feelings of jealousy. It was a perfect outlet for all of the senseless anger that had built up at the thought of someone else being close to Daryl.

It had dissipated as soon as they'd gotten home, and he felt like a jackass for worrying about it in the first place. All he could think about now was being on that bike with Daryl, getting to feel their bodies pressed together until they got far enough out of town to safely do what Rick wanted to do. It wouldn't take them long to find some back road to drive down and they could stop the bike along the road, right out in the open. He wanted to strip Daryl out of all of his clothes and fuck him right on the seat of the bike.

He managed to get some dinner ready, even though he was so distracted that it was hard to focus on anything but Daryl. As for Daryl, he had kept quiet since they’d come inside, sitting down at the table to watch Rick.

“You okay?” He asked finally, wandering over and resting his hands on Daryl’s shoulders, sinking his fingers into the firm flesh and massaging gently.

Daryl nodded and tipped his head forward, encouraging Rick to continue his ministrations. He slid his hands from the back of Daryl’s shoulders to his neck and Daryl shifted into the touch.

“Feel good?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You’re not still upset, are you?”

Daryl looked up at him. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Rick smiled down at him and shook his head. “I was an asshole. An idiot. I overreacted. You should be pissed at me.” He dug his thumbs into the muscles of Daryl’s shoulders, eliciting a moan from him, and Rick raised his eyebrows. “But you’re not.”

“Hard to be pissed when you look that good while you’re acting like an idiot.”

He chuckled. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He kept up the movements for a while until the oven timer started to beep. “That’s dinner.”

Daryl agreed reluctantly. He stretched in his chair, his back arched and the tee shirt he wore clung to the muscles in his shoulders.With his arms reaching above his head to stretch his shoulders out, his shirt rose in the back, exposing the skin of his lower back and the frilly lace waistband of his panties.

“Fuck!” Rick's pinky finger had brushed against the edge of the casserole dish he was pulling from the oven while he was busy watching Daryl.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. He put the dish down and went to the sink, turning the cold water on and running his hand under it. Daryl walked over to him and switched the warm tap on.

“Lukewarm is better than cold. You’ll make it worse.”

Rick nodded at him. “Yeah. Right.” After a few more seconds, he turned the tap off and wrapped his arm around Daryl’s waist. “Let’s eat.”

“I’m not very hungry,” Daryl told him. His eyes lingered on Rick’s mouth.

“Oh, really? You don’t think you’re gonna need your strength later?”

Daryl smiled. “Yeah. Guess so.”

They ate their dinner mostly in silence, Rick’s hand resting on Daryl’s leg, stroking gently up and down, occasionally dipping his thumb down to run along the seam of his jeans. He tried to keep his mind off of what they were about to do, but the feeling of anticipation grew as he watched the sun sink lower in the sky. He cleaned up the kitchen while Daryl went out to pace around in the garage, unable to sit still or stay inside the house any longer.

“Come on,” Daryl said, coming inside a while later. “It’s dark enough now.”

Rick look up from wiping down the counter and glanced at the clock. “You sure?”

“It’s dark.”

The sun had gone down, but the sky wasn’t quite dark yet. “Okay, if you say so. Give me just one more minute, and I’ll meet you outside.”

He took his time running upstairs to grab a bottle of lube to stash in his pocket, unable to keep the smile off his face.

The streetlights were just coming on when Rick joined Daryl outside, where he had the bike waiting in the driveway.

"Ready when you are.”

They'd only done this a handful of times. It wasn't that Rick didn't like it or that he didn't trust Daryl's driving, it just never seemed like a good idea to be riding around on a motorcycle together in broad daylight.

Daryl straddled the bike and looked up at Rick. "Got any place in mind?"

Rick shook his head and got onto the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist, chest pressed into his back.

He leaned up and spoke in Daryl's ear. "Someplace quiet where we won't get caught, that's all I'm thinking."

Daryl shifted back against him just a little before he nodded. "Got it."

He started the bike and Rick felt the vibrations from the engine running through his body. Once they were out on the road, his hands started wandering, running down Daryl's sides and over his hips.

Rick kept up the slow movements while Daryl never lost his focus, keeping his eyes on the road, but arched his back, pushing his ass into Rick's crotch. He kept one arm around Daryl, but moved his left hand around to rest right on Daryl’s cock, already hard against the zipper of his jeans. He didn’t want to distract Daryl, but he couldn’t help but stroke him gently through the material.

He didn't need to worry; Daryl’s concentration was unbreakable, so his touch became more firm as they drove away from their quiet neighborhood to the outskirts of town. He pulled off onto a back road, the pavement turning to dirt and gravel.

They kept driving for far longer than necessary. Rick would’ve pulled over after about ten minutes, but Daryl kept going, so far into the backwoods that Rick could hardly see anymore. He finally slowed to a stop and shut the bike off, staying where he was. He turned his head.

“Well? You gonna tell me what to do?”

“Was that the idea?” Rick asked. He kissed Daryl’s neck while his fingers moved over the button on his jeans, pulling down the zipper and sliding his hand inside. “Is that what you like?”

Daryl tilted his head, giving Rick better access. “Yeah.”

Rick pulled back then, getting up off the bike and pulling Daryl up with him.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me, show me that you’re mine? That nobody else can have you?”

Daryl bowed his head. “Yeah.”

"'Yeah'? That’s all you have to say?”

He looked back up, eyes wide and lips parted. “No…I don’t…I don’t know.”

Rick smiled and put his hands on Daryl’s shoulders, guiding him backward until he bumped into the bike and then sat him down on it. He looked down at him. “I wanna hear you say it.”

“You already know,” Daryl mumbled.

He chuckled and slid his hand up the side of Daryl’s neck. “I do. Doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing it. Come on, gorgeous, tell Daddy."

He felt Daryl swallow. "I'm yours, Daddy. Just yours."

He stroked his thumb over Daryl's bottom lip and managed to undo his jeans with his other hand. "Good boy. I like to hear that. You know what else I like?"

Daryl shook his head.

"I like knowing I'm the only one you'd do this with. No one else gets to bring you out to the middle of nowhere and sit you on this bike and get to see how pretty you look sucking cock."

In the dark, he couldn't see whether or not Daryl blushed, but he could see in the dim light his chest rising and falling with each breath he took, and could feel his lips part under his thumb.

He hummed happily at that. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah."

Rick knew he was ready, could see the eager look in his eyes and the way he licked his bottom lip.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand," Rick repeated. He moved back out of Daryl's space so that he had the room to get up.

Daryl was chewing on the inside of his lip, looking nervous as he stood.

"Get undressed."

His hands immediately went to his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it down without a thought. He undid the button of his jeans, and his zipper was already down from where Rick had been teasing him earlier. He pushed them down just a little, glancing up at Rick through his eyelashes while did.

"Don't tease me," Rick warned lightly.

Daryl sighed, but didn't argue, letting his jeans fall around his ankles. His cock was already hard, visible through the pink lace of his panties, and Rick couldn't help but reach out to touch him. He stroked his fingers gently over Daryl, knowing how he liked the feeling of the lace against him.

"You can sit down now."

When Daryl did as he asked, he took a step back to enjoy the sight. "If I didn't think we'd get caught and it was safe enough, I'd make you drive back like this. Nothing but your panties on against that leather seat?"

Daryl moaned.

Rick reached into his own jeans, stroking himself a few times, enjoying the hungry look in Daryl's eyes as he did before he pushed his jeans and boxers down just far enough to pull his cock out.

He took a step forward, the head of his cock practically brushing against Daryl's lips as he did.

"Well?"

Daryl leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Rick, sliding halfway down before bobbing back up. He repeated the movement a few times before sinking down as far as he could, a small moan sending vibrations up Rick's cock, making him buck forward.

He grabbed a handful of Daryl's hair, holding him close while he slid further into his mouth, feeling Daryl resist just slightly before he swallowed and continued taking Rick as deep as he could.

He closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Daryl's mouth, the slick heat engulfing him. He could've easily let himself fuck Daryl's mouth until he came, but he knew that would leave both of them unsatisfied. That wasn't why they'd come all the way into the middle of the woods in the dark. It was the bike that had started all of this, and Rick wanted it to finish that way, too.

"That's enough," he told Daryl, gently pulled him back by his hair.

Daryl looked up at him, frustrated and eager at the same time.

"I want you to stand up and bend over the bike," he instructed.

Daryl did as he asked, leaning down and bracing his arms on the seat. 

“I think this’ll be a good reminder for you, don’t you? Anytime you go out on this bike, what do you think you’re gonna be remembering? Bet you’ll get hard every time you go for a ride now.” 

Daryl moaned quietly, his hips rocking forward. Rick grabbed him to hold him still, pressing himself against Daryl’s ass, rutting against him until he looked back. 

“Please?” 

He shushed him and continued the motions, the rough lace of Daryl’s panties dragging against his cock. 

“Ask me again, and maybe I’ll say yes.” He would say yes. He had to say yes, because otherwise he was going to end up coming all over Daryl instead of getting to fuck him.

“ _Please_. Fuck me. Now.” 

Rick laughed. “Well, that wasn’t exactly polite, but I’ll take it.” 

He pushed Daryl’s panties down around his thighs. “Spread your legs a little bit more for me.” 

Daryl did as Rick asked while he pulled the lube out and poured some onto his fingers. 

“Do you know how gorgeous you look like this?” He brushed the tip of his finger over Daryl’s hole a few times before pushing inside. “I know were in the middle of nowhere, but out in the open like this, there’s no place to hide if someone did come. They’d catch us. They’d see you bent over this bike while I fuck you.” 

Daryl pushed back against him, eager for more. “What would you do? Or do you think you’d even notice?” He didn’t wait for Daryl to answer before he added a second finger. “Hmm? Would you tell me to stop? Or would you care?” 

With Rick’s fingers stroking against his prostate, Daryl cried out loudly, the sound echoing through the quiet forest. “No. I wouldn’t stop. I wouldn’t want you to stop. Please don’t stop.” 

He pushed his third finger inside, still pressing heavily against Daryl’s prostate, listening to his keening moans, feeling him clenching around his fingers, knowing that soon he’d be feeling that tight heat around his cock. 

At that thought, he couldn’t make himself wait anymore and pulled his fingers out, stroking himself a few times before pushing into Daryl. 

He slid inside slowly, feeling Daryl pushing carefully back against him. He made himself hold still, made himself wait, made Daryl wait. 

“Please….” 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Rick rocked against him. 

Daryl pushed back, grinding against him. “Come on, more.” 

“You better behave yourself. You don’t get to make that decision. I can keep you like this for as long as I want to.” 

“Yeah, but then you gotta wait, too. And I know you don’t want to.” 

He chuckled quietly. “You’re not wrong.” He picked up his pace, pulling out and pushing back in roughly, rocking Daryl’s body forward on the bike. 

He couldn’t tease anymore after that, and didn’t waste any more time gripping Daryl’s hips tightly and fucking into him as hard as he could. The feeling from earlier in the evening, the anger that had bubbled up inside of him, the jealousy, the possessive, dominating part of him came, and he couldn’t hold back. Instinct took over and he pulled Daryl against him while he pounded into him. 

Daryl held onto the seat of the bike tightly, letting Rick take over, his body pliantly accepting everything Rick was giving him. He started mumbling a few words in between moans; begging sweetly and asking for more. 

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” 

That was all it took and Daryl gave another moan before Rick felt him come. He had to stop moving, just held still and relished the feeling of Daryl’s muscles flexing around him, gripping him tightly and making it harder for him to hold on. When he’d come home this evening and followed Daryl to the auto part’s store, he’d never imagined their evening taking this turn. 

It finally crashed down around him that they were out in the open, possibly on public property, someplace that they could easily get caught. Daryl was bent over his brother’s bike, and he’d probably just come all over his brother’s bike; that was the thought that sent Rick over the edge. He pulled out, coming in streaks over Daryl’s ass. 

He wrapped an arm around Daryl’s waist and pulled him close. They stayed that way until their breathing calmed down and their heart rates slowed and the sweat started cooling on their skin. 

“That was….”

“Intense?” Rick asked, when Daryl never came up with a word. 

“Mmhmm. Good,” he added. 

They got redressed without any way to clean themselves up first. When Daryl straddled the bike, he moaned quietly and Rick asked if he was okay. 

“Yeah.” 

“Not sore?” 

“Nah.” He shook his head. “Come on. Let’s go home.” 

Rick climbed on the back behind him and moved close, this time more for warmth than anything else. He rested his head against Daryl’s shoulder comfortably until they pulled into the driveway and then into the garage, and Rick blinked in the bright lights. 

“You look tired,” Daryl told him quietly when he got off the bike. 

“Just a little. Good tired though. It was for a good cause.” 

Daryl laughed quietly, but the noise died in his throat. 

“What?” 

“We got come on the bike,” Daryl told him breathlessly. 

Rick’s eyes followed Daryl’s seeing what he meant. “I’ll give you whatever you want if you leave it there.” 

“Merle’s gonna kill me.” 

Rick pulled him close and kissed him. “He won’t find out, sweetheart. Don’t worry about it.” But all Rick could think was that even if Merle never found out, it was all he’d ever think of anytime he saw that damn bike. Parked or with Daryl on it, even with Merle on it. All he’d ever think of was this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. A new chapter. I hope you guys like it, I'm sorry it took so long! Give me your ideas of what you wanna see next.


	14. Chapter 14

Rick stood at the foot of the bed, watching Daryl. He was asleep in the center of the bed, face down, head sandwiched in between two pillows, blankets pulled up around him like he was cold.

He moved through the room quietly, taking off his shoes and getting undressed, leaving a trail of clothes as he went, making his way to the bed. Daryl hadn't stirred, so he gently pulled back the blankets and got into bed, crowding next to Daryl and finally reaching out to touch him, running a hand over the warm, smooth skin of his shoulder. He leaned in close, pressing his face into Daryl's neck. He breathed in, unable to keep himself from kissing Daryl, and he finally woke up.

"Daddy's home," he whispered.

Daryl moaned into the pillow, but didn't move to face him. He continued kissing Daryl's neck, biting a few times as he went.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Mm-mm," Daryl answered, the words muffled into the pillow. "Keep doing what you're doing. Feels good."

Rick smiled against his skin. "Well, it's not quite as much fun without your participation."

He moved slightly but still didn't look at Rick. "I'm giving you permission to do whatever you want. Didn't think you'd complain about that."

He couldn't exactly argue. The thought of Daryl lying pliantly under him while he made slow work of exploring his body appealed to him. Rick crawled over top of him. "Are you mad that I'm home so late?"

"No," he sighed.

"Hmm." Rick rubbed his hands down Daryl's sides. "Did you miss me this evening?"

Daryl didn't give an immediate answer, and Rick slowed his movements.

"Yeah.” He buried his head further into the pillows. “Missed you."

He nodded, content with that answer. "I was thinking about you all day."

"Oh, yeah?"

His fingers found the soft, silky waistband of Daryl's panties and he rubbed his thumb over the smooth fabric.

"Mmhmm. I was wondering what you'd do here all by yourself."

"Nothing much."

Daryl's answers were brief and he still sounded more sleepy than turned on. Rick moved his hand lower, sliding his fingers over the silk covering Daryl's ass.

"Even walking around wearing these?" He pulled at the fabric. "You never thought about how good it feels?"

Finally, he gave a small shift of his hips. "Not really. Kinda used to it now."

Rick wasn't so sure he believed it. Daryl had been wearing panties for a while now, but he still seemed to love it just as much as when he’d started. "They don't excite you anymore?"

"Never said that."

"Okay." He thought for a few seconds, wondering how he could entice Daryl into a reaction. "So, you come home. Make yourself dinner. Then what did you do?"

He was quiet, like he was wondering why Rick was asking. "That was about it."

Rick sighed, wondering if he should just give up and they could both go to sleep. Daryl shifted back against him, probably just trying to get more comfortable so that he could go back to sleep, but Rick's cock twitched as Daryl brushed him.

"Didn't think about me at all? Maybe…about the last time I caught you touching yourself? And I told you that you couldn't do it anymore?"

Daryl's shoulders tensed. "What? No."

"No? You don't even think about that a little bit? You knew I wouldn't be here 'til late. You coulda got away with it." He pressed his hips down against Daryl’s ass. 

"I...no. I didn't think about it."

He raised an eyebrow at that. Daryl had never lied to him about anything, but Rick had seen him nervous enough times to sense his guilt.

A surge of arousal coursed through him at the thought of Daryl disobeying him, of breaking the rules. Knowing he'd have the house to himself for the night and openly defying what Rick had told him.

"Yeah, that’s right," he said. "You're a good boy. I know you'd never break the rules." He kissed Daryl's shoulder and after a few seconds of silence, Daryl agreed.

"R-right."

He smiled, wondering how far Daryl would take the lie. He traced over the elastic of the panties, slipping a finger inside.

"That's too bad," Rick told him, sighing. "Maybe you oughta do it sometime."

"What?"

"You heard me." His fingers slid further into Daryl's panties, teasing over his hole.

Daryl jumped nervously.

"Why...? Why would you want me to do something you told me not to?"

Rick was touching him carefully since he hadn't put any lube onto his fingers yet, but after a few slow, teasing touches, he bit back a moan, clearly able to feel that Daryl was still wet with lube that he'd obviously used to finger himself with earlier in the evening.

He pushed the thought aside, trying to stay focused, not wanting Daryl to know yet that he knew. "Well, like I said, you could be all alone, hours by yourself, waiting for me to come home. Plenty of time to do it. You could walk around in your panties. You could touch yourself. Get yourself off. Without me ever knowing about it." He was breathing heavy by the time he finished speaking.

"Could, I suppose," Daryl agreed quietly.

"Mmhmm. Could take your time. Hours if you wanted to. Really get yourself on edge before you let yourself come."

"Hours," Daryl echoed quietly.

"That's what I was thinking about at work. Maybe handcuffing you to the bed so that I could tease you and touch you for hours and not let you come. Not until I was ready."

Daryl mumbled against the pillows as his hips canted forward into the mattress.

"You like that idea?" He’d thought about it before, and he was sure that Daryl would like the idea. He’d just never gotten around to doing it yet. 

“Yeah….” 

“We could do it, you know…if you wanted to. After all, it might be a fitting punishment. Since you lied to me.” 

Daryl’s entire body tensed up, going rigid and still. “I….” He hesitated and Rick wonder if he’d try to keep up the lie and would deny it, or if he’d admit it, thinking he was in trouble. He waited. 

“I didn’t mean to,” he started finally. 

Rick moved then, pulling the blankets back so that he could get off of Daryl and sit up. He smiled. “Didn’t mean to?” 

Daryl rolled over onto his back and pulled the blankets up to his chin, trying to hide himself.

“I was thinking about you.” 

“I was thinking about you, too. I wasn’t sitting in my patrol car jerking off, though, was I?” 

He gave a small whimper. “I know that, but I knew you would be home late and that you’d probably be tired. So I’d have to wait, and I couldn’t.” 

“So, what'd you do? Was it just like I said? You came home and knew you'd be alone and had time to get away with it?"

Daryl shifted uncomfortably under the blankets. "Kind of."

"Kind of?" Rick repeated, surprised by Daryl's answer. "So, this was premeditated."

That made Daryl laugh. "If that's what you're calling it, _officer_."

Rick shook his head, trying not to laugh. “Not funny. You planned to do this, even though you knew it was against the rules. You wanna tell me why?” 

“I don’t know. Just ‘cause I didn’t wanna wait.” 

“Mmhmm. Did you wanna get caught, so that you’d get punished for it later?” 

Daryl shrugged. “What if I did? You gonna arrest me?” 

He did laugh that time. “Stop. I think it's good to break the rules once in a while. You can't be good all the time, right?" He reached out to lay a hand on Daryl's thigh through the blanket.

"Right." He moved around, pushing the blankets down, holding his hands out for Rick.

He raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't actually gonna handcuff you."

"Okay." Daryl didn't sound disappointed, and Rick considered the idea for a few seconds.

"Maybe another time, okay? If you still want to." He pushed the blankets the rest of the way off of Daryl's body, noticing him shiver as he did. He straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him. Daryl's arms wound around him and he pulled back. "How about you just keep your hands on the bed this time? We'll see how much you like not getting to touch."

Daryl nodded, dropping his hands. "Yeah, okay."

"Good boy," he mumbled against Daryl's lips as he leaned in to kiss him again. 

Daryl took a shuddering breath in between kisses, groaning softly as he grabbed at the sheets to keep himself from touching Rick.

"So, where'd you do it? In here? On the couch?" He inched down, kissing Daryl's neck on as he went, licking over his collarbone.

"In—fuck. In here, in bed."

He kept moving down Daryl's body. "Did you keep your panties on while you did it?"

Daryl gripped the sheets harder. "Yeah."

Rick bit down on Daryl's hipbone. "Mmm. Did you come in them and have to change?"

"N-no. I didn't come in them."

"Well, you're going to this time." He finally reached Daryl's cock, licking him eagerly through the silk. "I'm gonna fuck you while you wear them and you're gonna come for me. Make a mess in your pretty panties."

Daryl whined. "Please."

"I know, baby, I know. Hand me the lube." He sucked at the head of Daryl's cock through the silk.

It took him a few seconds longer than it should have, but finally Daryl tossed the lube down on the bed so that Rick could reach it. He picked it up, looking up at Daryl. "Spread your legs a little more for me."

Daryl did as he asked, and when he shifted his hips, the panties stretched tighter against him. They were wet with his precome and Rick's spit. He hooked a finger in the panties and pulled them aside, stroking a few fingers over his entrance.

"Doing okay keeping your hands to yourself?"

"I guess."

"You keep them there," he told Daryl firmly. He picked up the lube and coated his fingers. "You made this job a little easier for me. Won't take much to open you up since you had your fingers in yourself earlier. How many were you using?"

He sunk two fingers into Daryl without much resistance, sliding in and out a few times.

"Just two," Daryl finally answered.

Rick felt his cock throb, picturing Daryl sprawled out on the bed with his panties pushed aside while he fingered himself.

"Was it enough?" He stroked Daryl's prostate, and he pressed his hips back into the touch.

"No."

"Hmm." He slipped a third finger inside. "Maybe we should get you something to help with that."

"Like what?"

He didn't answer, just pulled his fingers out and repositioned himself, sliding into Daryl.

Daryl moaned and reached up to touch Rick, but he grabbed his hand before Daryl could. He wrapped his hand around Daryl's wrist and pinned him to the bed.

He heard Daryl's breath catch in his throat.

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah."

He paused his movements and reached for Daryl's other hand, holding it against the bed, too. He leaned back just a little, to look down at Daryl, who was panting beneath him. Tightening his hold on Daryl's wrists, he pulled almost all the way out before pushing roughly back into him.

"Fuck." Daryl moaned. 

He closed his eyes, letting the feeling wash over him; Daryl so openly giving him the opportunity to be in control was overwhelming. It was more than he was used to. He always took control when they had sex. This was more than that.

“What’d you mean before? What you said, what were you talking about?” He asked in between ragged breaths. 

Rick didn’t slow his harsh pace. “Just that maybe we’ll talk about getting you something to use while I’m not around.” 

Daryl shook his head. “I don’t want anything but you.” 

“Yeah, but if you’re gonna be sneaking around getting yourself off while I’m not here, it better at least be more than two fingers.” He angled his hips down, aiming for Daryl’s prostate, knowing he’d found it when he moaned loudly. “Maybe you could call me while I’m work so I could hear you do it.” 

“Jesus.” 

“See, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

“Fuck, yeah…please. I’m gonna come.” 

He put all of his weight into fucking Daryl, holding him down as hard as he could and pounding into him until he felt Daryl tense around him, coming between them without either of them touching his cock. 

Rick couldn’t hold back anymore and he came, unable to hold back a shout as he did. 

He felt lightheaded when he finally moved, pulling away from Daryl, his head still swimming with pleasure. 

“Holy shit. Are you okay? That wasn’t too much, was it?” 

Daryl shook his head. “Fuck no. We’re gonna have to do that more often.” 

Rick collapsed onto the bed next to him. “Okay. I think we can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, you guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I'm going to try really, really hard to get another chapter up before the end of the month. Work and life and stuff is super busy and I hate it, but I'm going to make this work! I'm doing NaNoWriMo so if I don't get a chapter up within the next week, you guys will have to bear with me for a while, but I will be back and this story is not over! I love you all, thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Rick hated when the seasons changed. He never minded the heat and the humidity that they usually experienced in Georgia. He didn't care for cold weather, and he was particularly frustrated that not only had the temperature dipped down into the forties, but it had also started to sleet.

He’d have much rather been dealing with highs in the 90s and his shirt sticking to his back with sweat. At least then, air conditioning provided some relief. When it was cold, it seemed to seep into his bones and he couldn’t manage to get warm, no matter how hard he tried.

The bad weather had made people even more prone to driving like idiots, and he’d been in and out of his car more times than he could count to issue speeding tickets and warnings. By the time he got home, his uniform jacket was soaked through and his mood was as dismal as the weather. He sat in the driveway, holding his hands in front of the vents, wishing that the air coming out was warmer. He didn’t want to go inside and take his bad day out on Daryl.

Rick knew he'd feel better as soon as he saw him. The frustrations of the day would all disappear as soon as he went into the house, but right now, he was so annoyed and frustrated that he was just angry. Finally, he steeled himself to get out of the car and step into the freezing rain one last time.

Warmth washed over him as soon as he stepped through the door and he sighed. It wasn’t quite enough, and all he really wanted to do was take a steaming hot shower and then get into bed under as many blankets as he could find.

"Hey," Daryl greeted. "I'm glad you're home."

Rick forced a smile. "Yeah, me too. What're you doing?"

Daryl gave an uncertain grin. "Making a mess, mostly."

He frowned. "What?"

"Come into the kitchen and see."

Rick stopped long enough to take his wet boots off and leave them by the front door and then trailed after Daryl. It was even warmer in the kitchen and he was immediately overcome with the smell of cookies baking.

"Did you bake cookies?" Disbelief clouded his voice, but he couldn't help it. They could both throw dinner together on a good day, but it was basic stuff that didn't require a lot of work. Neither of them had ever done any sort of baking before. He'd always imagined that it involved too many ingredients and that too many things could go wrong.

Daryl hadn't exaggerated about making a mess. It looked like every bowl they owned was being used, flour and sugar spilled, and eggshells left cracked on the counter. A bag of chocolate chips was split open, half empty.

"Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up."

"Don't worry about that. You baked cookies from scratch? Not the dough that we usually get?"

Daryl found and empty spot and hopped up on the counter. "Yeah. I thought it sounded good today. Found a recipe on the internet."

Rick went over to the stove, where Daryl had left a tray of the cookies sitting to cool.

"The internet, huh?" He smiled at Daryl.

"Is that funny?"

"Not really. You just usually only use the computer when you're looking for new...stuff."

Daryl scoffed at him and he smiled back, his mood lifting. He picked up one of the cookies, looking it over before taking a bite. "Wow."

"Bad?" Daryl asked.

He put the rest of the cookie in his mouth, chewing slowly while he shook head. "No. Really good."

"You just telling me that?"

Daryl was wearing the same worn, faded jeans that he usually wore to work and a flannel shirt that was practically threadbare and was missing one of the buttons. Rick couldn't conjure up an image of him looking like he did and doing something as domestic as baking. It made him smile, though.

"No. Definitely not just telling you that. I'm impressed."

Daryl nodded, looking pleased with himself. "How was your day?"

Just with a mention of the day's events, he felt his shoulders tensing up again. "Let's not talk about that."

"Did something happen? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Think I'm gonna take a shower. We'll see what happens after that."

Daryl’s presence had made him feel much better, especially with the addition of baked goods and the cute image of him being the one doing the baking. He still wasn’t feeling great, though.

"Okay," he agreed. "You want me to come?"

Rick loved showering with Daryl. He loved what always ended up coming from showering with Daryl. And normally, he would’ve never thought to turn Daryl down. But the gloom of the day still hung over him, and he knew that a shower would help him clear his mind and hopefully thaw him out at the same time.

“Next time, okay?”

“Whatever you want. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

He nodded, watching Daryl return to his mission of cleaning up the kitchen for a few seconds before he turned to head upstairs. He took off his jacket and draped it over the banister as he went, and even though it had been damp against his skin, he felt a chill go through him as soon as he took it off.

He grumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs. He _really_ hated this time of year. Once he got into the bedroom, he started taking off his uniform, throwing his gun holster on the bed and discarding his clothes on the floor as he headed into the bathroom. He turned the tap to hot and let it run, making sure it was warm before he got in.

Rick stepped under the warm spray of the shower, sighing when the water hit his shoulders. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and letting the water run over his face. This was the warmest he’d felt all day, and he stood there, not bothering to even worry about getting clean.

The steam was almost too thick to see through when he finally turned off the water and got out. He toweled off, his skin was tinged pink and he finally felt warm. It had made him sleepy, just like he’d expected, and he wondered if Daryl would mind bringing him something to eat in bed so that he could curl up and fall asleep afterward.

He frowned at himself, even though his reflection wasn’t visible through all of the steam on the mirror. He wondered if Daryl would be annoyed by his desire to go to bed just because he was cold. He felt like an old man. He dropped his towel on the floor and walked into the bedroom, smiling when he found Daryl there.

“Hey. You were in there a really long time.”

“I know. It felt good. You know how I feel about cold weather.”

Daryl smiled. “Mmhmm.” His eyes wandered to the bed where Rick’s belt was still laying.

“Everything okay?”

“I was just thinking maybe we could do something.”

“Okay…” he said slowly. “Something like what?”

Rick pushed away the thoughts of how tired he felt, knowing that Daryl probably had something in mind. Despite being sleepy, he was feeling much better, and whatever Daryl had in mind, he expected that it would make him feel even better.

“Well, I kinda thought maybe you left that there for my benefit. To give me an idea of what you wanted.”

He followed Daryl’s gaze to, still fixed on his gun belt. It didn’t take long for him to realize why, and he remembered their conversation about handcuffs.

“Oh.” He walked over to the bed and unclipped his cuffs from the belt, tossing it onto the floor when he was finished. “Well, you were right," he lied. He wished he'd thought ahead to do that. But if Daryl wanted it so badly that he'd imagine Rick planning this out, he didn't want to disagree. "So, why don’t you get on the bed for me?”

He saw a flash of excitement pass over Daryl’s face briefly, before he composed himself. “Should I take my clothes off now?”

Rick looked him up and down. “No, I think I’d like to undress you tonight. Lay down on the bed for me, please.”

Daryl did as he asked, positioning himself in the middle of the bed.

"How long have you thought about this?" He studied the handcuffs, thinking about all the times he'd used them. He'd never slept with anyone who'd asked for this. He had thought about it, but never enough to bring it up and risk scaring someone off.

"Not very. Don't really think of you like this, usually."

He sat down on the bed. "Like what?"

"Like a cop," Daryl answered with a shrug. "You're usually just...." He trailed off shyly. He only ever called Rick Daddy while they were having sex, but Rick understood that that was what he meant.

"So, is this what you want tonight? Instead of that?"

"No, I don't need you to be different."

"So, you just want Daddy to handcuff you?"

Daryl blushed. "Yeah."

"Do you know how much I like it that you still get so flustered over this stuff?" He moved forward, putting the handcuffs on the bedside table where the lube was already sitting out. He brushed Daryl's hair back out of his eyes.

He shook his head.

"No? Well, I love it. I love watching how nervous you get and how shy you are when you're asking for something." He undid the top button on Daryl's shirt, feeling the movement of his chest as his breathing hitched.

He finished undoing the rest of the buttons, pushing Daryl's shirt open. "Sit up a little bit."

Daryl did, allowing him to push the shirt down his shoulders, dragging it down slowly, his palms sliding over the newly exposed skin as he went. Rick tossed the shirt aside, moving back to Daryl's skin, trailing his fingers down his chest and stomach until he got to the fly of Daryl's jeans, and he tugged the button open.

"What've you got on under these?"

His fingers were already on the zipper, waiting for Daryl's answer.

"Uh. Black lace."

He moaned quietly when Rick slowly lowered his zipper. His fingers stroked over the lace.

"I never can decide which I like best. Every time I think I pick a favorite pair, I change my mind as soon as you put on something else. I do like the black, though."

"M-me, too."

Daryl lifted up so he could pull his jeans down and he finished kicking them off. Rick sat next to him, taking the opportunity to stare until Daryl started moving, looking anxious. "Will you be okay with keeping your arms above your head for a while?"

He nodded.

"You're sure? If it starts to feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. It won't bother me if we have to stop for a few seconds to take them off."

"Okay."

He looked Daryl over once more before picking the handcuffs up and gently grabbing Daryl's arm.

He made a small whimpering noise when the metal clicked closed around his wrist.

"That's okay?"

"Yeah."

Rick pulled Daryl's arm above his head, looping the cuffs through one of the rails in the headboard.

"Put your other arm up for me," he instructed quietly. "You're sure you wanna do this?"

Daryl reached his other arm up. "I'm sure."

He nodded, pulling Daryl's arm up a little higher and sliding him into the cuffs, clicking them closed.

"Don't pull on them a lot, okay? I don't want your wrists to get sore. You could even break the skin. You've gotta be careful—"

"Hey," Daryl interrupted. "You're kinda ruining the mood here."

Rick smiled down at him. "Sorry. I just want you to be careful. I won't bring it up again unless you do."

He sat back, looking at Daryl spread out in front of him. "So, what should we do?"

Daryl looked up at him. "I thought the idea was for you to do whatever you wanted."

"If that's what you want."

He nodded.

Rick looked him over; from his bare feet, up the pale skin of his legs to the lace panties that covered him. He wasn't quite ready to touch, even though he knew Daryl was waiting. He'd never needed Daryl to physically give control over to him to know that he was the one in charge. Despite that, seeing Daryl so vulnerable before him was better than he'd imagined.

"Spread your legs for me."

Daryl complied, sliding his legs apart and moving his hips, trying to keep the panties from exposing his cock.

"Don't," he warned. "Seeing you like that was kinda the point."

He liked that Daryl still got a little embarrassed, even though they'd done this more times than he even knew. He pushed Daryl's legs further apart, watching the lace pull tightly over his cock. They were tight, clinging to him, and Rick waited.

"You know," he said, reaching over to trace one finger gently over Daryl's cock, watching him twitch when he did. "The best part about this is how they show you off."

"Do not."

"Don't be modest. You know how good you look."

He blushed again, avoiding Rick's gaze.

He smiled. "So, should we take these off? Or do you want to keep them on while I fuck you?"

Usually, he kept them on. Rick liked pushing them aside while he fucked Daryl. It felt rushed and like they were doing something they shouldn't be, which added to the excitement.

"You can take 'em off if you want to."

Rick touched Daryl through the lace, lightly rubbing his palm over his cock, the material dragging against the calloused skin on his hand.

"I think I want you naked tonight."

"Yeah," he breathed.

Daryl shivered as Rick hooked his fingers into the elastic of the panties and slowly pulled them down, watching as his cock sprung free.

Rick dropped the black lace onto the bed. "You look gorgeous like this, you know."

"What's to look at, I'm not wearing anything."

"Well, I love the way you look in panties. Doesn't mean I don't love the way you look naked, too."

He slid his hands up Daryl's thighs, pressing his thumbs into the muscles. His cock was starting to drip precome against his stomach. Daryl was staring longingly at him, clearly wanting him to touch.

Rick avoiding touching him, fighting back a smile. He reached for the lube.

"How're you feeling so far?"

"Good."

Rick chuckled. "Yeah, right. How is it not being able to touch?"

"Fine."

Daryl's short answers pretty much gave away how he was feeling, and Rick tried not to laugh.

"You want me to touch you?"

He stared at Rick. "It's up to you."

They both knew that Daryl could call this whole thing off and it would be fine. Rick wouldn't care; all he wanted was for them both to enjoy themselves. But in that moment, he realized how much he really did want Daryl to completely give up control to him.

"That's right, baby, it is up to me. You're gonna take what I give you and you're not gonna complain about it."

Daryl whined quietly in the back of his throat, hardly loud enough to hear.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He uncapped the lube, drizzling some over his fingers. He took his time. "Well? I want an answer."

"I like it," he finally answered quietly.

"You like it because you know I'm gonna take care of you. And you like it when Daddy takes care of you."

He nodded shakily. "Yeah."

"But since it's up to me, I get to decide when I touch you and what we do. What're you gonna do if I decide not to touch you while I'm fucking you?"

"That—that's okay."

Daryl's eyes followed the movements as he smoothed the lube over his fingers.

"Because it wouldn't matter anyway, would it? You'll come even if I never touch your cock."

He stroked a fingertip carefully over Daryl's hole, sliding around until he started panting.

"I could tease you as long as I want. You're lucky that I wanna fuck you, so I'm not gonna make you wait this time. Can't promise anything next time, though."

Daryl fought to keep his hips still. "Please."

"Please, what? What do you want?" He pushed one finger into Daryl, and his hips thrust up involuntarily.

"What're you begging for, sweetheart?" He stroked in and out of Daryl a few times.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"That's right, you don't get to ask questions tonight. It's not up to you. It's up to me."

He pushed Daryl's leg up so that he'd bend at the knee, making it easier for Rick to slid into him.

"Come on, I wanna be able to hear you," he encouraged. He slid a second finger into Daryl, crooking them both to press against his prostate, and he moaned. "C'mon, louder."

Daryl was breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat covering his chest. Rick twisted his fingers as he pulled them out. Daryl whined in annoyance, and Rick picked the bottle of lube back up, pouring more into his hand.

He watched Rick carefully, waiting for him.

"You're so eager, aren't you, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Rick didn't let it show how Daryl's words affected him. He put two fingers back into Daryl, letting him get used to the feeling before adding the third.

"You're gonna be ready for my cock soon, aren't you?"

"I'm ready now."

"Hmm, I don't know about that just yet. You want it, but I'm not sure if you're ready. You just be patient a little bit longer."

He slowed his movements, watching Daryl pulling against the handcuffs, shifting around as much as he could.

"Hold still, gorgeous."

Rick pulled his fingers out and Daryl looked annoyed, like he was about to make him wait even longer, but his eyes widened in excitement as Rick moved, positioning himself in between Daryl's legs.

"I know you're ready. And I don't wanna wait anymore."

He gripped Daryl's hips before sliding into him, groaning at the sensation of Daryl so tight around his cock.

"You feel so good." He stopped when he was fully inside Daryl, giving them both time to adjust.

"M-more. Please."

"Shh. That's not up to you, remember?" Despite what he said, he moved anyway, shallowly thrusting into him.

Daryl moaned, but couldn't respond, and Rick picked up his pace.

"How's that?" He asked, leaning down over Daryl to whisper in his ear.

"So good, it's just...fucking...more, please." Daryl panted, his chest pressing against Rick's.

He quieted Daryl again, rocking up into him again, while he reached up to grasp Daryl's hand.

He leaned his forehead against Daryl's, too far gone to even form words. He was lost in the feeling, keeping a hold on Daryl's hand, their bodies pressed together while he thrust into Daryl.

"I'm close," Daryl panted. "Please, don't stop."

"I know, baby, I'm not stopping. I wanna feel you come for me. I can feel how close you are. You're gonna come all over yourself, aren't you?"

Daryl laced their fingers together, and he held on tightly, and Rick could feel the warmth of Daryl's breath against his face as he panted and moaned.

"Daddy," he moaned brokenly, and Rick felt him coming, spilling between them while his muscles tensed.

Rick pushed into him once more before he came, too. They stayed where they were, pressed against each other, sweaty and sticky.

He kissed Daryl's neck, nuzzling against him and reveling in the sensation for a few seconds before remembering that he needed to get Daryl out of the handcuffs.

Daryl gave a small noise of disagreement when he moved, but Rick shook his head.

"I don't want your arms to start hurting." He found the key, and moved up, unlocking them and slowly lowering Daryl's arms.

"Does that feel okay?" He asked.

Daryl stretched his arms and Rick laid down next to him.

"I'm good." He rolled into his side, facing Rick. "What'd you think?"

He leaned in and kissed him. "That was amazing."

Daryl nodded. "I thought so, too."

Rick let his eyes close, and he remembered how hungry and tired he had been before.

"Will you do me a favor?"

Daryl laughed. "Didn't I just do you a favor?"

Rick snorted. "Yeah, I guess you did. Could you possibly bring me something to eat? I'm really tired." He opened his eyes, giving Daryl a sad look.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can."

Rick pulled a blanket up. "Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody likes this chapter! Reminder, I'm doing NaNoWriMo, so I'll be gone the whole month of November, and this story will be on a little hiatus, but it will be back. I'll see you all in December with some holiday rickyl fun!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains what I guess would classify as somnophilia, if that bothers anyone. Everything is consensual and discussed beforehand, but I wanted to give everyone a heads up.

Rick could vividly remember each second he'd spent with Daryl since they met. It wasn't hard to recall the way he'd rambled about hunting and tracking and how much he liked being outside during one of their first dates. Rick had nodded and smiled a lot, responding positively when Daryl would pause, telling him that _sure_ he absolutely loved being outside, despite the fact that he really didn't. He'd just wanted to impress Daryl.

Of course he'd listened while Daryl rattled on, and he really was interested in learning what he liked, but all the while, he was mostly just staring at the way Daryl's mouth moved, how every so often he'd wet his bottom lip with a small flick of his tongue. The way his cheeks hollowed when he'd take a drink from his bottle of beer.

Daryl told him much later into their relationship that he'd known Rick was lying at the time, but he hadn't really cared.

He had promised to go camping with Daryl at some point to make up for lying to him about it, but had kept putting it off. There was a certain appeal of being out in the middle of nowhere, completely alone, but the last thing his back needed was a night spent on the ground.

He really had been excited when Daryl had given him his Christmas gift of a week at a cabin in the woods. It seemed like a good compromise for them; the quiet calm of the woods, which Daryl loved, and still getting to sleep in a bed and having actual electricity, which Rick required.

Daryl had been impatiently marking days off on a calendar, but Rick's request for a week off had taken a while to process.

When it was finally time, Rick was pretty sure that he'd never seen Daryl so excited.

He still took trips on his own to hunt, but he'd always wanted to bring Rick along. This was a perfect opportunity. He knew that Daryl had a lot of plans to hike and track and hunt, but most of his plans consisted of sleeping and having sex.

He was hoping for some sort of compromise, especially since he'd carefully packed a selection of toys in the bottom of his bag so that he could surprise Daryl and hopefully persuade him to stay in bed most of the time.

Daryl was out of the truck before Rick actually even stopped, unlocking the cabin door and then heading off into the woods. Rick unloaded their stuff and brought it inside, looking around. 

The cabin was nice. The bed was smaller than theirs at home, but he figured that would be okay for a few days. There were two chairs in front of the fireplace and a small kitchen. Simple. Maybe a little bit too simple for his taste, but he knew Daryl would have a good time. He was glad he'd brought a book to read, just in case he got bored.

"So, what do you think?"

He turned, finding Daryl standing in the doorway.

"It's great."

"You're full of it," Daryl told him, laughing.

"I'm serious. I think it's great."

"Okay." He could tell that Daryl still didn't believe him, but he was busy taking his boots off, and Rick shook his head. 

He flipped a lamp on, illuminating the room since the sun was starting to disappear. "See anything outside?"

"Some deer tracks," Daryl answered with a shrug.

He'd wanted them to hunt all of their own food while they were here, but Rick hadn't agreed to that. He had packed a cooler full of food, even though Daryl said it would take the fun out of their trip. Rick didn't care much for the idea of eating squirrels and rabbits for a week, so he unpacked the cooler and put everything in the small fridge, leaving out two beers, and handed one to Daryl.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's great," Daryl mocked him.

"Very funny."

Daryl went on to explain about the tracks he'd seen, about deer migration and mating seasons and a lot of stuff that Rick just nodded about while he made their dinner. He agreed to go hiking with Daryl the next morning, so that he could teach Rick all about tracking.

His enthusiasm was contagious, and Rick found himself looking forward to going. But there was something else he'd been looking forward to even more. His mind wandered while they ate dinner, half-listening to what Daryl was saying because he was so distracted. 

When they’d first talked about Rick touching him while he slept, he'd wanted to try it immediately. He’d even planned to do it that night, but after thinking about it, he’d realized he needed to make more of a plan. 

He knew that he needed to tell Daryl before he did it, even though Daryl had already given permission, it just felt like the right thing to do. Each night since then when they'd gone to bed, he'd thought about it. And he knew that if they did talk about it, Daryl would be so eager and anxious that he wouldn't fall asleep, or that any small touch would rouse him from sleep anyway. He wasn’t the heaviest sleeper, and he would always get annoyed when Rick would toss and turn at night. 

He’d finally come up with an idea that seemed to make the most sense. 

Daryl’s allergies always kicked up in the springtime, and last spring, Rick had finally convinced him to take something for it. They’d both been surprised when the Benadryl had made Daryl so drowsy that he couldn’t make his way upstairs and had slept for a solid ten hours without moving.

That seemed like a safe and easy option, as long as Daryl was okay with it. If he took a few pills before going to bed, he’d sleep through the night and never wake up, regardless of what Rick decided to do. Now he just had to make sure Daryl was still up for it. 

"I was thinking."

Daryl looked up, still chewing. "Hmm?"

"You remember when we talked about me touching you while you slept?"

He swallowed hard, and coughed a few times. "Uh huh."

Rick stood up and patted him on the back a few times. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

He stayed where he was, hands resting on Daryl's shoulders. "What would you think about doing that? Tonight?"

"Yeah. I want to. I've been waiting. Thought maybe you changed your mind."

Rick started kneading the muscles in Daryl's shoulders. "It's not that. I just wasn't quite sure how we oughta do it."

"What is there to figure out?" Daryl asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I wanted to let you know beforehand, and I thought if I did, you'd be too anxious to actually fall asleep. Or you’d wake up in the middle of it. That defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

"I figured it'd be a lot more fun if you would wake up in the morning and find out what I did. Don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"So, I had an idea. I thought you could take a couple Benadryl. Remember how those knock you out? I think you'd sleep through anything after taking those."

When Daryl was quiet, Rick moved around the chair so that he could crouch down and look him in the eye. “Hey, if you don’t wanna do this, that’s fine with me.” 

“I never said that.” Daryl put his plate aside and reached for his beer, taking a long drink. “I was just thinking, it’d be kinda weird, not knowing what was going on.” 

Rick nodded, waiting for Daryl to continue. 

“Is that weird of me? To want you to do that, when I won’t even know about it?” 

It surprised Rick that Daryl would worry about something so trivial. He’d never been concerned about anything they’d done in bed before. “I don’t think so. Besides, you’ll know when you wake up.” 

He rested a hand on Daryl’s thigh. “If you don’t want to do it, it’s okay. But I don’t think you should worry about whether or not it’s weird.” 

Daryl looked thoughtful for a few seconds before he finally nodded. “Where’s the Benadryl?” 

Rick got up and rifled through his bag until he found it, tossing the box to Daryl. 

Daryl took two out of the package and swallowed them with a drink of beer. “So, what’re you gonna do?” 

He smiled, looking down into the other things in his bag. “I’ve got a couple of ideas.” 

“Like what?” 

“Now, what’d be the fun in that? I’m sure you’ll like it, though.” 

Daryl frowned at him. “Come on.” 

“Well, I brought a few toys that I think you’ll like. Probably use those. I can’t tell you everything, but don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be able to tell what I did once you wake up.” 

Daryl was sitting back in his chair, waiting for the pills to take effect. 

“You know, I kept wondering why you hadn’t done this yet. Then I kinda wondered if you were just really sneaky and I hadn’t figured it out yet.” 

It had only been a few minutes, but his speech had already slowed down a little bit, and Rick smiled. “Hadn’t wanted to do it without talking to you first.”

“This is better, though. ‘Cause I won’t wake up now. You know?” He grinned up at Rick. 

“Mmhmm. You’re cute when you get like this, did you know that?” 

Daryl nodded, and Rick laughed. “You wanna get in bed while you’re still able to move on your own?” 

Usually so graceful, Rick had to hold back a laugh when he got up from the chair, and stumbled over his feet the few steps that it took to reach the bed. 

Daryl pulled his shirt off and threw it down, working his jeans open with some difficulty before pushing them down and kicking them off. He leaned back against the pillows, and smiled up at Rick.

"Want Daddy to tuck you in?"

He nodded, his eyes half-lidded and heavy, blinking every few seconds to try and keep them open longer. Rick pulled the blankets up around him, and then turned, planning to get all of the toys out and ready to use.

"Where're you going?" Daryl's words slurred together.

"Shh. Go to sleep, baby."

Daryl didn't protest, but he kept his eyes open, watching Rick move around the room, pulling all the toys he'd brought with him from the bag, sitting them on the tiny bedside table.

He leaned down and kissed Daryl's forehead and told him to go to sleep before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. He only really wanted to kill time to make sure Daryl was deeply asleep when he started everything. The pressure in the shower was terrible and only half warm, so he didn't stay long.

He couldn't quite grasp why he was so eager for this to happen. Nothing about his and Daryl's relationship had ever been unsatisfactory. Things were always far more interesting with Daryl than they ever had been with anyone else he'd been with. He was never bored, and always more than satisfied.

Maybe it was the taboo nature of what he was about to do; touching someone without their consent wasn't something he'd ever wanted to do. But the part that mattered was that he _did_ have Daryl's consent. He just wouldn't have his participation. Anything and everything he wanted, all laid out in front of him, as pretty as a picture. Daryl trusted him enough to give himself to Rick entirely. 

He was hard before he finished toweling off, hoping that Daryl had finally given in and dozed off. Once he was out, he was out, but he liked to fight it for as long as he could, and Rick figured that would be especially true tonight.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, finding Daryl lying on his side, the blankets still pulled up around him, sleeping peacefully.

A shiver of excitement ran through Rick. _Finally_.

He turned off the lights, leaving the small lamp next to the bed on, and climbed in next to Daryl.

He didn't stir, and Rick leaned in close to make sure he was actually asleep.

"Baby?" He whispered, nudging Daryl gently. "Are you awake?"

Daryl didn't move at all, and Rick settled in next to him, stroking fingers gently down his face.

It never got tiring, staring at Daryl. His lips were parted, breathing evenly. He traced a finger over Daryl's bottom lip.

"So perfect."

He didn't move at all, and Rick pushed the blankets down, revealing his body. Tentatively, he pushed Daryl's legs apart, watching his face for any sort of reaction.

He remained still and Rick cupped a hand over Daryl’s cock through his panties, stroking up and down a few times, smiling when he could feel him hardening. Even in his sleep, he responded to Rick immediately. It was a powerful feeling. 

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Daryl’s panties and pulled them down, taking them all the way off so that they wouldn’t get in the way later. Daryl’s cock was half-hard, resting against his thigh, and Rick leaned down, licking his entire length.

He ran his fingertips up the insides of Daryl’s thighs, sucking him into his mouth, feeling him getting harder. He swallowed around Daryl’s length a few times, loving the way he tasted. He hummed quietly before pulling off. He ran his hands up Daryl's stomach and leaned up, running over his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall as he breathed contentedly. Daryl's body was so lax and pliable under his wandering hands that he hardly knew where to begin.

Rick studied him in the dim glow of the lamp, fingers sliding up and down the smooth, warm skin. He purposely avoided Daryl’s cock, stroking his hipbones, and then down his legs. He pushed them even further apart, hands resting on the crease of his thighs, both of his thumbs teasing circles over Daryl's balls.

Daryl made a small noise in the back of his throat, and Rick looked up, but he was still sleeping just as peacefully as before.

He wondered how many reactions he could get from Daryl like this; would he moan the way he did when he was awake? He was already hard, but would he come? Rick didn’t know how far he wanted this to go. This was a game he wanted to continue when Daryl woke up. This was just the beginning.

He reached over to grab the lube, pouring some onto his fingers and slowly spreading it over them as he stared down at Daryl.

"You're so gorgeous, baby. Such a good boy for me, letting me do this."

He stroked two fingers over Daryl's hole, taking his time teasing when he heard that small, sweet sound come out of his mouth again.

If Daryl was awake, he would be panting and asking Rick for more, like this, Daryl might not have been able to ask, but his body told Rick what he wanted to know; a small shift of his hips, and a pool of precome dripping onto his stomach. He was ready.

But Rick wasn't. He slid one finger slowly into Daryl, pushing in and out. He could keep this up all night if he wanted. Daryl was gorgeous and all his, he wanted to take his time to properly appreciate that. 

He added a second finger, pushing inside, his own cock throbbing at the feeling of Daryl around his fingers. He didn't plan to fuck him like this. He just wanted to play.

After working in a third finger and waiting until Daryl felt ready, he reached over and grabbed a vibrator. He stared down at it for a few seconds, wondering if the noise would wake Daryl at all. He flicked it on, waiting for a reaction, and when he didn't get one, he pushed it into Daryl, already buzzing on the lowest setting.

Rick smiled when Daryl moaned just a little bit louder than he had all of the other times.

"Come on, baby. You gotta let me know how good it feels."

When it was fully inside, he switched it on higher, and Daryl made a low keening sound that Rick had never heard him make before, and he had to groan himself, palming over his cock.

"That’s it, gorgeous. I bet you want more, don't you?"

He switched it to the highest setting and watched Daryl's cock twitch at the feeling of it against his prostate, even more precome dripping onto his stomach.

He swiped a finger through it, tasting Daryl and humming quietly around his finger. He kept the toy pressed against Daryl's prostate and brought his other down to stroke him, wrapping his hand tightly around Daryl's cock, feeling him hot and hard.

Rick knew he was close, could feel it, and the noises he was making were getting more frequent.

"Gonna come for me soon, aren't you? You're gonna come all over yourself while you sleep, not even knowing what you're doing."

It didn't take much longer before he was moaning and coming all over his stomach and Rick's hand, staying asleep through all of it.

When Rick turned the toy off and pulled it out, he couldn't help but push his fingers back into Daryl, never getting enough of the way he felt, tempted to fuck him even though he'd told himself that he wouldn't. It wasn’t like Daryl wouldn't mind....

He shook his head at himself. He fingered Daryl a little bit longer, finally making himself stop and he carefully cleaned the come from Daryl's stomach.

He stared at Daryl, sleeping peacefully, completely on display and he reached down, fisting his own cock in rough, quick strokes. He didn't try to hold back or go slow, because he wasn't quite finished with Daryl just yet.

When he came, he mumbled Daryl's name and then cleaned himself off in a hurry, reaching for more lube and one of the plugs he'd brought. It was the biggest in a set of three, and they'd used the other two several times. Daryl had only used the biggest once before, and after that, Rick had put it away, wanting to save it for this trip.

Rick's fingers slid back into him easily, making sure he was open and ready to comfortably take the plug, and he started moaning again when Rick pushed a third finger in.

"I know, baby. You're eager for me, aren't you? Gotta wait, though. Got something that might help."

He eased his fingers out and gently pushed the plug against Daryl's entrance. His body accepted it without much resistance, but Rick still moved slowly. His hole stretched around the plug and Rick let it slide in.

Daryl's cock was starting to get hard again, and Rick loosely wrapped a hand around him, lazily stroking up and down, very seriously considering starting the whole process all over again. It might be fun to see just how many times he could get Daryl off as he slept. But he wasn’t going to do that, at least not tonight. He was still half-hard, too, and could hardly wait to see Daryl's reaction in the morning.

This had been the first part of a game he wanted to play during their entire vacation. Constant, slow, teasing that would nearly drive both of them insane.

He lay down next to Daryl and pulled the blankets up around them both, snuggling in close. He had to push the thoughts of all the things he'd done out of his mind. If he kept letting himself think about how Daryl was still hard, had a toy inside of him, that Rick could easily fuck him right now, he'd never be able to fall asleep.

"Love you, sweetheart," he mumbled quietly against Daryl's shoulder. “We’re gonna have more fun tomorrow, just wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to be gone for so long, but after working on the Christmas version of this story, I wanted a little break, and then I hit a little writer's block. Hopefully I won't be gone this long again. The boys' vacation will continue a little longer, so we'll get more middle-of-nowhere sex. As always, I wanna take your guys' requests into consideration, if you have any, let me know! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Rick was far more rested when he woke up than he expected to be, and lucky for him, Daryl was still sleeping. He was squirming a little bit in Rick’s arms, but still sleeping, which was what he’d hoped for.

He opened his eyes, staying still so that he didn't wake Daryl. The longer they lay there, the more he could feel Daryl moving.

He was on his stomach with his face turned toward Rick, pressed into his shoulder, and Rick had an arm around his waist. The small movements he'd been making became more pronounced and Daryl finally woke up, moaning Rick's name, making Rick smile broadly. This was exactly what he'd hoped for.

"What did you do?" Daryl's voice was rough with sleep, and he shifted his body even closer to Rick, turning his face up to look at him, blinking so that his eyes would adjust to the light filtering in through the windows.

Rick didn't answer. He rubbed a hand down Daryl's back, fingers slipping between his cheeks and over the plug, pulling another moan from him.

All the things he's done last night flashed through his mind, vibrant images of Daryl's body on display for him, taking the vibrator without any resistance, coming all over himself, his body eagerly accepting the plug when Rick had slid it inside.

"Rick?" Daryl prodded.

"Sorry, baby." His fingers still teased over the plug. "How's that feel?"

He pushed his hips down against the mattress again. "Is that the biggest one?"

"Mmhmm."

"Is that the only thing you did?"

"Not quite."

Daryl rested his chin against Rick's shoulder, giving him a cute wide-eyed look that always made him instantly give in to whatever Daryl wanted. He nuzzled against Rick. "You gonna tell me or not?"

Rick kissed the top of his head. "You fell asleep pretty quick. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. Saw the stuff you left on the table, though."

"I mostly just touched you at first. I could tell when you were ready. You got hard for me pretty much right away." Daryl buried his face in Rick's shoulder and he grinned. "You're just as responsive to me when you're asleep as you are when you're awake. I like that.”

“Not surprised,” Daryl mumbled.

Rick’s fingers toyed with the base of the plug, pulling on it just a little, and Daryl whined.

“So, I thought I’d use that vibrator and see if you’d like it.”

Daryl pushed back against his fingers. “And?”

Rick was having too much fun making Daryl wait, but he finally gave in, sitting up a little bit, and dragging Daryl with him, pulling him over on top of him.

“I fucked you with it until you came and then I jerked off.”

Daryl groaned and thrust down, grinding against him. “What else?” He asked, almost desperately.

"I thought about keeping you like that all night and doing it over and over again.” He held Daryl tight against him. “But I didn’t. I didn’t see any reason for us to have all of the fun in just one night. We've got plenty of time, don't we?"

He nodded. “So, what should we do now?”

Rick had a pretty good idea that Daryl wasn’t really asking, but that he was _telling_. “That’s up to you. What do you wanna do? I mean, we did have those plans to go hiking this morning. Heard big stories about deer we could track and all that.”

Daryl frowned. “The deer aren’t going anywhere, are they?”

Rick laughed. “You tell me.”

“I think they’ll still be there later,” he mumbled, leaning in to kiss Rick.

Rick nodded, keeping one arm around Daryl, and the other sliding up to grip his hair to pull him in closer.

“How come you didn’t fuck me last night?” Daryl asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

“Why, did you want me to?”

“That was kinda what I pictured. How I imagined it.” He looked away from Rick. “But I think this is better.”

“Yeah, I like having your participation. ‘Cause I know you’ll do whatever I want. 'Cause you're a good boy.”

Daryl blushed but he smiled. “Yeah, I guess.”

Rick pulled him in to kiss him again. "So…now that I have your participation, what do you want me to do?”

“Well, since you didn’t last night…do you wanna fuck me?”

Rick studied him carefully, like he had to think about it, before moving in to kiss his neck, nipping at the top of his shoulder. “I don’t know, I guess if you want me to.”

Daryl growled. “Shut up and take this thing outta me.”

“Keep up the attitude, and you can leave it in all day.” He bit him a little bit harder for the snarky comment, his tongue tracing over the mark his teeth left on Daryl’s pale skin.

"I want you to stay just like this, okay?"

He was perfectly positioned on top of Rick, knees on either side of his hips. It had been a while since he’d had Daryl on top of him, and he wanted to watch him ride his cock after having all of the control last night.

Daryl nodded, mumbling a quiet agreement. "Are you gonna take it out now?"

Rick smiled into Daryl's skin. "Thought you liked using the plugs."

"I do. I like your dick better."

Rick hummed happily. “I’m glad to hear that, baby.” He gripped the base of the plug, pulling it out, laying it aside, and pressing two fingers back inside Daryl. "Like it enough to put it back in afterward? That's what I thought about doing last night. Fucking you and coming inside you and then putting the plug in and having you wake up like that. Still inside you—"

Daryl bucked against Rick fingers so hard that he almost lost his balance. "You have to do that."

Rick chuckled lowly. "I thought you might like that. Can’t say that I didn’t like the idea, too. Having my come inside you all day.” He slid a third finger into Daryl.

“Jesus, would you just do it? You don’t even need to be doing that.”

He only pressed his fingers inside further, stroking Daryl’s prostate. “No, I don’t need to, you’re already ready for me, I know that. But you be a good boy and let me have my fun.”

“Hmm. Didn’t have enough fun last night without me?”

Rick spread his fingers a little bit, stretching Daryl further before pulling them out. “Trust me, sweetheart, you were having just as much fun.”

He pulled Daryl down a little bit closer and reached down to stroke himself a few times while Daryl was poised right above him, waiting. Just like always, he was gorgeous and perfectly behaved, even if he did get a little sassy sometimes.

Daryl sunk down onto his cock, moaning so loudly that Rick could feel the vibrations of it where their chests were pressed together.

Rick stared up at Daryl, his eyes closing, his teeth closing over his bottom lip.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, baby. You’re eager, aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm. Feels good.”

“You feel good,” Rick told him, his hands coming up to grip Daryl’s hips.

It wasn’t like it had been a long time since they’d done this, so Rick had no idea why he felt like it had been ages since he’d felt Daryl around him, felt his weight pressed into him. Even after everything he’d done last night, he felt just as desperate as he had before.

He pulled Daryl roughly down against him. “Come on, I wanna feel you riding me, baby.”

Daryl sped up his movements, straightening up and riding Rick harder.

"Missed you," Daryl mumbled, so lowly that Rick could hardly even hear. He wasn't surprised that Daryl's thoughts echoed his own.

"I missed you too, baby."

"Why's it feel so different? Like it’s the first time or something." His words were slurring together almost in the same way they had last night, like he was completely drunk on what they were doing.

"I don't know, I felt that, too. Kinda like all the way back to the first time, isn't it? You remember?"

His only response was a moan, but Rick knew he did. They had both been so nervous that evening, their first time together; Rick had invited Daryl over for dinner. He hadn’t been sure what would happen, but he’d been hoping for a while that they’d finally have sex. They’d both been nervous back then, lots of slow glances and gentle touches that weren’t quite enough. But he’d been too afraid to rush.

He'd barely touched his food, too busy watching Daryl, hoping for hints as to what he wanted. He had known from the moment they met that Daryl was a little shy, but he had a lot more experience with men than Rick did, so he somehow needed him to make the first move.

And Daryl had; he'd slid his hand over Rick's knee, and as soon as that happened, dinner was abandoned, and Rick was dragging him away from the kitchen table to pull him upstairs.

At the time, he'd shocked himself by pushing Daryl against the wall _hard_ and gripping his shoulders to hold him there while he kissed him roughly. He'd never really had the opportunity, or the desire to be so rough or dominating with someone before, but when Daryl whimpered quietly in his throat and pressed his hips into Rick's, revealing how hard he was, he knew that this was what they both wanted.

Things between them had never become less intense than they had that first time. He still loved that Daryl was the perfect combination of sweet and shy while still being demanding and a little aggressive when he was really desperate.

He’d fucked Daryl against the wall that night, the opposite of how he’d originally planned to do it, but they’d both been unable to stop themselves, hastily shoving down their pants and boxers, with Rick only pulling away to quickly grab the lube. He’d pushed Daryl into the wall harder when he returned with it, and Daryl hooked a leg around his waist to bring him as close as possible.

Rick opened his eyes and looked up at Daryl, his eyes still closed, utterly lost in the feeling of what they were doing. He didn't really feel like stopping long enough to stand so that he could push Daryl up against the wall again, so he did the next best thing and grabbed Daryl as tightly as he could and flipped their position, rolling on top of Daryl as soon as he had him halfway under his body. He kept his tight grip on him, holding him down as he pounded into him.

"Now it's really like the first time isn't it? You remember how hard I fucked you? How you begged me for it? You were so fucking gorgeous with your head thrown back against that wall, jerking yourself off while I held you there and fucked you."

Daryl moaned and wrapped a hand around himself, beginning to jerk himself off, just like Rick said. He panted for Rick to fuck him harder, and he doubled his efforts, holding Daryl so tight that he was lifting his hips up off of the bed, pulling him onto his cock while he thrust into him. Rick stared down at him, watching his mouth fall open as he came onto his chest.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good like that.” After feeling and watching Daryl come, he couldn’t hold on any longer, and he came after a few more quick pumps. “Jesus, Daryl, one of these days you’re gonna kill me.” He was panting and wiped sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand before pulling out and falling onto the bed next to Daryl.

“Don’t go back to sleep,” Daryl told him, poking him in the ribs. He snuggled in close, his chest still sticky with his own come, rubbing against Rick's skin. He pressed kisses to Rick's neck, trying to encourage him to move.

“Shh. Not all of us slept for nine hours.” He pulled a pillow up over his head, smiling. He liked when Daryl tried to get his attention.

Daryl pulled the pillow away from him. “You promised,” he said quietly, pouting at Rick.

He looked at Daryl, sighing, even though he wasn't bothered in the slightest. “You’re right. I did. Okay, help me up and we’ll get ready to get going.”

Daryl grinned and hopped out of bed, holding out a hand to Rick. “It’ll be fun. You’ll like it.”

Rick would’ve liked to lay in bed for the rest of the day and then maybe have sex again later, but he took Daryl’s hand and rolled out of bed, because Daryl was right; he had promised.

"Alright. I guess we're going hiking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure, but I think they're gonna have sex in the middle of the woods. I just thought I'd let you guys know.


	18. Chapter 18

Rick stretched his arms over his head to ease some of the stiffness in his shoulders. Daryl was getting dressed and Rick's eyes flicked around the room, coming to rest on everything that covered the bedside table, all of the toys he’d used last night, and a few he hadn’t. 

"Hold on a second."

Daryl looked over at him, a tee shirt in his hands, ready to pull it over his head. "Hmm?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. What?"

Rick grabbed the plug that he'd had inside Daryl last night. "Don't you remember what I said earlier?"

Color rose to Daryl's face, but he nodded. He dropped the shirt back onto the floor, eagerly walking over to Rick. He knew that Daryl had liked the idea of this just as much as he had.

Rick sat down on the edge of the bed, and patted his legs. "Lie down across my lap."

Daryl did as he asked, situating himself across Rick's legs, and Rick smiled down at him before running a finger between Daryl's cheeks, feeling how wet he was, some of his come already dripping down the insides of Daryl’s thighs. 

"Can't have that,” he told Daryl. “You wanted my come in you all day, didn't you, baby?"

He didn't respond, but Rick could feel him pushing back against his touch.

He slipped a finger inside and Daryl moaned. "Are you gonna answer me?"

"I...." He shifted his hips, his cock beginning to harden against Rick's thigh. "Yes. _Please_."

Rick easily added a second finger, toying with Daryl just because he could. "Please, what?"

"Daddy," he whined lowly, as Rick brushed over his prostate.

"That's my good boy," Rick murmured. He pulled his fingers out and wasted no time pushing the plug inside; Daryl’s body accepted it without any resistance. "There. Gonna feel that all day now. Sound good?"

Daryl pushed back against Rick's fingers where they still rested on the base of the plug, pushing gently against it. He continued the movement, waiting until Daryl answered, a small whine and a quiet, "yes," mumbled as he squirmed in Rick's lap. His cock was fully hard now against Rick’s leg, and he knew that if he kept this up, he’d have Daryl in bed all day, touching and tasting and teasing. It sounded like a far better plan to him, but he had made a deal with Daryl, so he sighed. 

"Good boy." Rick patted his ass a few times and told him to get up. "Let's get dressed, we've got deer to track."

Daryl didn't look so excited to be going anymore, and Rick couldn't help but smile smugly, pleased with the knowledge that Daryl enjoyed him far more than one of his favorite hobbies.

He moved around careful as he got dressed, a moan escaping him once while he bent over to pick his jeans up off of the floor.

Rick pretended not to notice, busying himself with his own clothes, hiding his enjoyment of the noises Daryl made by keeping his head down.

They packed some food and water for the day and headed out. Rick had been camping a few times as a kid, but that was usually not far from his backyard. It wasn't that he didn't like it, he just usually preferred to be inside. But watching Daryl outside made it all worthwhile; the forest was the place where Daryl felt most content and at home.

He moved so gracefully and looked so comfortable that Rick couldn't take his eyes off of him. He wasn't paying attention to their surroundings at all, he was too busy watching Daryl.

He wasn’t even sure how long they’d been walking when Daryl stopped and he nearly crashed into him.

"See that?"

"Mmhmm," Rick nodded, even though he had no idea what he was agreeing to. He followed Daryl's gaze to some tracks. "Yeah."

When he looked up, Daryl was smiling at him.

"What?"

"Just wanted to say thanks for pretending to be interested in this for me."

"I'm interested," he insisted.

Daryl nodded. "Okay." He took a bottle of water from his pack and handed it to Rick. "You should stay hydrated."

He took the bottle and drank some, watching as Daryl looked around, noticing a small hitch in his hip as he took a step, causing Rick to almost choke on his water. He seemed to not be able to stand still, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Rick had figured that the constant motion would've driven Daryl crazy, but maybe being still was worse.

When they started walking again, Rick followed behind Daryl, enjoying the view, studying each step he took, the careful way he placed his feet, his perfect posture. To just look at him, you couldn't know. And that was exactly what Rick liked about it. 

"So," he spoke finally. "How's that feeling?"

Daryl looked over his shoulder at Rick. "Hmm?"

Rick stopped walking. "Your ass. How's it feel to walk around full of my come?"

Daryl froze where he stood, his shoulders going tense before he turned around to face Rick.

"I thought we were tracking deer."

"Guess I got a little distracted." He grabbed Daryl's wrist and pulled him closer. "You know I can't focus when I've got you like this."

With their bodies pressed together, he could feel that Daryl was half-hard in his jeans. He looked up at Rick, lips parted, and a blush on his cheeks. "Like what?"

He slid his hands under Daryl's shirt, running fingers over his skin, ducking his head down to kiss his neck, his voice low and gravelly as he spoke. "Open and ready and wet. I could fuck you again right now if I wanted to.” 

Daryl’s fingers gripped Rick’s shirt, his head tilted to give Rick better access to the sensitive skin on his neck. “What do you think? You want to? Right now?” 

Daryl inhaled shakily. "I...do you?"

Rick looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. Without Daryl, he'd never find his way back to civilization. This was as private as their cabin was, as far as he could tell. He couldn't think of a reason not to do it.

"Have you ever? In the woods?"

He shook his head shyly. "Not with another person."

Rick chuckled. "Get bored out hunting and decide to get yourself off?"

Daryl shrugged. "It happens."

He stroked a hand over Daryl’s cock through his jeans. “It happens often? Is that how you’re really spending all that time you're out in the woods?” 

He liked the image that that brought to mind; Daryl out in the woods just like they were now, alone and bored, his hand slowly making its way down to his cock. Daryl shook his head, but didn’t answer.

Rick unbuttoned Daryl's jeans, slowly lowering the zipper. "So, this is gonna be your first time with anyone else outside like this. Why don't you tell me what you want? How'd you imagine it?"

"Not like there's a lot of options. Either up against a tree or down in the dirt. And you and I both know you're not gonna get on the ground."

The ground beneath their feet was firm and not muddy; it was even covered in a layer of leaves from when the trees had shed them in the fall, but he still didn't exactly see the appeal. "Tree it is," he told Daryl, dragging him to the nearest one, gently pushing him against it, his hand immediately finding its way into Daryl's jeans, resting on his cock, but not stroking him.

"Is this something you've thought about for a while?"

Daryl shrugged. "It's quiet out here. Gives your mind time to wander. Sometimes it would just come to me that I'd feel like...."

"That you'd feel like thinking about getting fucked up against a tree in the middle of the forest?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sounds ridiculous when you put it like that."

"I don't think it sounds ridiculous. I like the idea of you out here on your own. Thinking about me while you touch yourself." He stroked up and down Daryl's cock.

Daryl shifted into his touch. "I think I like it better with you here."

He pushed Daryl's jeans until they fell around his knees. "You better. Turn around for me."

He turned, bracing his hands against the tree, and Rick pushed the panties he was wearing down.

"Do you like this?" Rick asked him, rubbing over the base of the plug. "You never really answered before. You like walking around full of my come?"

"Yeah."

"I like it too. Maybe we'll have to do it more often." He stepped away from Daryl, reaching for the bag that he'd put down on the ground, pulling a bottle of lube from the front pocket, and heard Daryl laugh as he did.

"You were that sure you'd need it?"

"Well, what if we got lost in the woods for days and needed it?"

"Yeah, that's at the top of my list of survival gear, too."

Rick couldn't help but laugh, too, but he pushed Daryl further into the tree so that he couldn't see him.

"You're probably still wet enough for me anyway. But I wanna be sure."

He could hear Daryl's fingers digging into the tree bark as he pulled at the plug. He loved Daryl's reactions when they did this; the way he'd push back as Rick would pull, not ready to let go of the feeling just yet, the soft growling noise he'd make as it stretched him open further as it slid out. Rick held his hip tightly with one hand and pulled it out in one swift motion.

Daryl arched his back, enticing Rick to touch him. "Please."

"Good boy," he praised quietly. "I didn't even have to ask you to say it that time." He lubed up his cock and dropped the bottle to the ground, stroking himself a few times before sliding into Daryl.

He put a hand on Daryl's back, bending him forward just a little bit more, stopping when he was all the way inside, holding Daryl's hips still.

"Go ahead and touch yourself," he told him. "Do you think you'll think of this every time you go into the woods now?" He pulled out slowly, sliding back in, pulling a moan from Daryl as his fist closed around his cock at the same time.

"You know I always think about you," Daryl muttered, sounding annoyed.

Rick kept his pace slow, not giving in to what Daryl wanted. "I know you do, gorgeous. Slow down. We're not in any hurry. You afraid the deer are gonna see us?"

Daryl gave a breathless laugh, pushing back against Rick despite the grip he had on him.

He pulled him back roughly, tightening his hold. "You better behave, or I won't let you come."

Daryl turned and looked at him smugly. "Yes you will. You can't tell me no."

Rick stopped moving. "You know that's not true. I've told you no before, and I'll do it again if you don't listen."

He grumbled at Rick, but turned back around to face forward, holding himself still and slowing his hand.

Rick smiled to himself, relaxing his hold on Daryl and thrusting into him again, setting a steady pace.

"That's better. Daddy likes it when you behave, baby."

Daryl moaned quietly. "I know."

"You oughta try it more often," he said, all the while hoping that Daryl wouldn't start behaving better at all. He liked it too much when he was bad.

"Yeah. Promise."

He chuckled and pulled Daryl back against him, holding him close and rocking their bodies together.

Daryl reached for one of Rick's hands, pulling it around to wrap around his cock.

He stroked Daryl in time with his thrusts, wrapping his other arm around Daryl's waist to hold him close, feeling him start to tense, and moving faster when he did. 

When he felt Daryl go still in his arms, he tightened his grip on his cock, pumping him into him harder. 

“Daddy,” he moaned quietly, come splashing against Rick’s hand and the tree. 

Rick stroked him through it, burying his face in Daryl’s neck to bite at his shoulder as he came inside him for the second time today. They stayed like that while they caught their breath, Rick’s hands wandering over Daryl’s skin. 

Daryl finally turned around to look at him, ready to move. “How about those deer?” 

“Yeah, let’s go find the deer.” 

They cleaned off and got dressed, and Rick looked around blankly, completely unsure of what direction they’d come. “You do remember how to get back to the cabin, right?” 

Daryl laughed and turned without answering. “Come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY forest sex. The only real reason to go camping.


	19. Chapter 19

Some nights, Rick had trouble sleeping. He wasn’t sure if had something to do with all of the night shifts he’d worked for so many years during the beginning of his career, or just something in his mind that wouldn't shut off, but sometimes he'd just lie in bed, wide awake and unable to rest.

Daryl never had that problem. He would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and sleep until morning unless Rick’s movement woke him.

He was always careful, never wanting to disturb how peacefully Daryl slept, and on this particular sleepless night, he kept himself as still as possible. Had he been alone in bed, he might’ve tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable, but he didn’t.

Rick knew he wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon, and the last thing he wanted was to wake Daryl. His mind wandered for a while, staring blankly into the inky blackness of the room, and listening to Daryl's quiet, contented breathing as he slept. Finally, as quietly and carefully as possible, he pushed the blankets back and got out of bed.

He stood still, waiting to see if Daryl would wake up, but he didn’t. Rick tiptoed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He made himself comfortable on the couch, grabbing the computer from the coffee table and turning it on. At least now he had the opportunity to take care of a few things he’d been needing to do.

Valentine’s Day was coming up, and even though he was sure Daryl would think it was ridiculous, he planned to go all out for the occasion.

He figured that since he’d made a Christmas lover out of Daryl that he might as well try the same thing with a few other holidays; Valentine’s Day was a great choice, since it was basically all about candy and sex. There was no way that Daryl was going to argue with those things.

It had been a while since Rick had shopped for new lingerie for Daryl. They were both pretty happy with what they had, so he didn’t see a point. Every so often, he’d put on one of the pieces he had, but normally he just preferred to be in his panties. Since this was a special occasion, Rick decided to find a few things to spoil Daryl with.

Every website he went to was covered in ads for Valentine’s Day specials; everything was red and pink and black. Some of it was covered in hearts, far too tacky for Rick’s taste. He clicked through endless images of black lace and bright red silk. None of it looked like anything he wanted.

He didn't mind it being bold and a little over the top, but none of it looked like Daryl. Rick pictured each piece of lingerie on Daryl's body instead of the female model; broad shoulders and strong, muscular chest. The narrowness of his waist and hips, and the bulge of his hard cock beneath the flimsy, sheer panties he would wear. It was far more appealing that way, but still not quite right.

He reached down at adjust himself in his boxers, having grown hard at the thought of Daryl. He left his hand in his lap, continuing to look through the website, stroking his cock every so often.

One of the great benefits of having a boyfriend who was young enough to always be horny was that he hadn't had to jerk off since they'd been together. Daryl was always ready anytime he was in the mood. But since Daryl was sleeping now, he was considering it.

He still couldn't believe his luck sometimes that Daryl was his, that everything about their relationship was as incredible as it was. He'd never planned on getting into another long-term relationship. He figured he was better off single after the failure of his marriage. All he wanted was something simple. No more complications or arguments or problems.

The night he’d met Daryl, he'd just been looking for something quick and fun; he hadn't really anticipated it turning into something more, but he'd never been able to bear the thought of letting Daryl go. There was just something about him, from the first moment they met.

He'd gone out, deciding to try meeting a guy, just to see if it was everything he'd always built it up in his mind to be. He hadn’t really anticipated being too nervous to approach anyone, but he just happened to get lucky enough for Daryl to sit next to him at the bar and they struck up a conversation.

They’d had a couple drinks and Rick could hardly even believe how attractive he found Daryl, but especially that Daryl seemed equally interested in _him_. Young and absolutely gorgeous, he would lean in close to Rick each time he spoke. He’d run his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it while gazing into Rick’s eyes.

His flirting was subtle enough that it didn’t intimidate Rick. It wasn’t giving him the impression that Daryl had plans to drag him into the alley of the bar for a quick fuck, but he could definitely see the interest that Daryl seemed to have in him. Even if he wasn’t quite sure why. It sure had intrigued him, though, so instead of just bringing him home right then for a one-time thing, he'd decided to get to know him. 

They had met up every night for a week at the same bar, ordering drinks and getting to know each other, until Rick finally invited him over for dinner.

He smiled at the memory of that first time; he'd been hoping that something might finally happen that night. He’d been fantasizing about Daryl since the night they met. Each night when he went to bed, he was always overwhelmed with images of Daryl on his knees in front of him, of Daryl beneath him in bed, of Daryl riding him. He was going out of his mind he wanted Daryl so badly.

He'd had a plan in mind, for them to eat dinner and then he'd figured they'd go into the living room and he would kiss Daryl slowly and that before long, they'd end up going upstairs.

But Daryl had been so sweet and shy and polite being at his house for the first time that Rick hadn't been able to initiate anything. He'd just found him too cute, saying please and thank you every time Rick would hand him something and being so careful not to make a mess.

They'd said goodnight and Daryl had left, leaving Rick more amused than frustrated. He spent that night grinning from ear to ear over how adorable Daryl was, and another week passed before they both finally reached their limit, resulting in Rick being far more rough with Daryl than he'd intended, especially with it being their first time.

There was no denying that they'd both enjoyed themselves, Rick knew that, but he still worried that he'd pushed Daryl too much, that he'd only gone along with it because he felt obligated. When he'd finally gotten Daryl to open up and talk about it, he'd discovered just how much they both liked it, and he didn't feel so guilty anymore.

Daryl had spoken quietly, revealing to Rick how much he’d liked it when he’d taken control. He’d kept his eyes focused on the floor the whole time, too embarrassed to look at Rick as he talked, but the more he said, the more Rick realized how much he liked the idea, too, and their next encounter was sweeter than the first, but halfway through, after a short, pleading look from Daryl, Rick had grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, holding him down as he fucked him.

That was how it was from then on, they would usually start out slow and sweet, and gradually Rick would hold Daryl a little more tightly and fuck him a little harder.

It was a few weeks later when things went beyond that. Daryl had been staying over more and more often, and had even started leaving some clothes at Rick's so he'd always be able to change if he had work the next day.

It was late and Rick was tired, and Daryl was a little bit drunk. He'd brought over a bottle of whiskey, but had ended up drinking most of it himself, since Rick got home late from work.

Rick had found him already in bed, his jeans undone and his shirt on the floor.

Relaxed and happy from so much alcohol, Daryl had grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him into bed, pushing him down, and climbing into his lap. He started rutting against him, both of them hard in their jeans, and trailing wet kisses down his neck as his fingers slowly undid the buttons of Rick's shirt.

It hadn't taken him long to respond, both of them taking off their clothes as quickly as possible and sliding back into bed. Rick had fumbled with the lube, and Daryl had snatched it out of his hand, pouring some onto his fingers and reaching down to open himself up, still straddling Rick's lap.

Rick watched eagerly while Daryl worked himself open with his fingers, small, desperate noises coming from him as he did.

He'd been so busy watching that Daryl had had to shake him to get his attention, rolling off of him and onto his hands and knees, telling Rick to hurry up as he did. That was the first night he’d experienced Daryl being pushy and asking for what he wanted. And he liked it.

He got up, situating himself behind Daryl, and lubed up his cock, all while he complained at Rick to hurry up. He slid into Daryl, hands resting on his hips, admiring the arch of his back as he pushed back against him. He’d been especially on edge that night, so eager for Rick’s touch that it seemed like he hadn’t been able to wait.

He'd started out slowly, just to be careful, and ease Daryl into it, but had gradually started to speed up. He wasn't used to Daryl talking during sex; a lot of moaning and panting and the occasional mumbled curse word were about as much as Rick had heard out of him. But on this particular night, the word that had come out of his mouth was clear and unmistakable.

"Daddy."

He moaned quietly as he spoke, and Rick had managed to keep moving, despite his surprise.

Surprise at what Daryl had said, and at the sudden flash of arousal that burned even hotter than what he'd already been feeling, cock buried deep in Daryl's ass. It wasn't something he'd ever expected to hear, and it surely wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd like to hear, but he gripped Daryl tighter, pulling him back hard.

"Louder."

Daryl's only response had been a whine as he buried his face in his arms.

Rick had stroked his hands gently up Daryl's back, hoping the touch would soothe him. "Louder, baby, Daddy wants to hear you."

Even now, it would sometimes take some coaxing to get Daryl to say it. That pretty pink blush would tinge his cheeks and he'd bite his lip. But Rick could always get it out of him. After a few seconds, he had turned to look at Rick, his eyes half-lidded. "Daddy." His voice was rough, barely audible, but it had still gone straight to Rick's cock.

Rick set the computer aside so that he could push his boxers down and wrap his hand around his cock, too caught up in remembering that time with Daryl to continue staring blankly at the computer screen. 

He closed his eyes, picturing how he'd pulled out of Daryl, rolling him over so that he could look at him. Rick’s hands went to Daryl's hips, gripping him and picking him up off the bed, sliding back into him. Daryl had wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking himself off while he stared up at Rick.

Rick's grip on himself tightened as he thought of the look on Daryl's face that night. Absolutely gorgeous and wrecked. It didn’t take much for him to come, calling Rick Daddy one more time as he did, and he’d liked it so much that he’d been unable to hold back any more after that, and had come only a few seconds later. 

He liked it so much that even now, alone in the living room with all of the lights off and Daryl sleeping soundly upstairs in their bed, he came all over himself. 

After a few minutes, he slid his boxers the rest of the way off and cleaned himself up. He was definitely relaxed enough to sleep now, but he picked the computer back up to finish his shopping so that he could be sure it would arrive in time. Every day with Daryl was amazing, but he was really looking forward to next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was requested to see the first time Daryl called Rick Daddy, and I wasn't sure when I'd be able to fit it into the story, but this came to me and it really felt right. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm excited for next week, the boys enjoy Valentine's Day. Who knows what could happen. You're all beautiful and perfect, thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Daryl was making him dinner.

Rick liked that he hadn't tried to sneak around and make it surprise, he'd just come and told him that he was going to get groceries so that he could cook him a special Valentine's Day dinner. Rick wasn't sure what that would entail, but his presents for Daryl were all ready to go upstairs for later.

He was lying on the couch, listening to the sounds of Daryl moving around in the kitchen, trying to distract himself with some TV while he waited.

Daryl had never kicked him out of the kitchen before, but he'd scowled at Rick and told him, "Leave me alone, I'm trying to be romantic."

It had been hard not to laugh at that, but Rick had done as he was asked. He was bored without Daryl, and didn't quite know what to do with himself. He'd half-hoped that part of Daryl's plan to cook for him had been to wear nothing but his apron and let Rick watch, but that hadn’t turned out to be the case. He really had wanted Rick to go once he returned with several bags of groceries.

He wondered if Daryl would object being laid down on top of the table before they ate so that Rick could get him off with his mouth. His mind tended to wander when he was bored, and that was where it kept going.

His dick took interest in that thought, and he reached down to palm himself through his jeans. Maybe he'd even fuck him on the table. It'd been a while since they did that.

He glanced toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Daryl?"

Daryl shouted back, asking what he wanted.

"When's dinner gonna be ready?"

After a few seconds, Daryl walked into the living room, wiping his hands on a towel. "Not that much longer. Why?"

"I was thinking of a few things we could do beforehand." He wrapped his hand more firmly around his cock through his jeans, looking up at Daryl.

Daryl scoffed. "Is that all you think about?"

"Sometimes," he answered with a shrug. “Especially when you force me out of the room.”

"Keep it in your pants for now," he told Rick, walking back to the kitchen.

Rick thought about telling Daryl that he didn't exactly get to make that call, and tell him he was gonna get punished for mouthing off later, but he yawned and decided to nap instead.

He dozed for a while, the smell of Daryl's cooking eventually waking him up, his stomach growling. A few minutes later, Daryl came in and told him it was ready.

Rick stood up stretched, his lower back cracking as he did. "Sure does smell good, sweetheart."

Daryl smiled and led him into the kitchen. He'd dimmed the lights and had some candles burning on the table.

"Wow."

"Don't laugh," Daryl growled.

"I wasn't gonna. This all looks amazing, Daryl. Thank you."

Daryl's smile was bright as he nodded. "You're welcome," he said quietly.

They sat down and Rick looked around, taking everything in. No one had ever done anything special like this for him, Valentine's Day or not. Any special occasion, he was usually the one trying to pull off the romantic gestures, and he'd usually failed. For Daryl to put so much effort into doing something so special for him really meant a lot to him.

"You gonna eat it or just stare at it?"

He looked up from the food spread out on the table to Daryl's face, wide, playful smile on his lips.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that nobody ever did anything like this for me before. Thank you. Really."

Daryl picked up Rick's plate and starting loading it full of food. "You already said that. And trust me, you're worth it."

"I got you something, too, you know."

He sat the plate down in front of Rick. The smell of the roast beef was making his mouth water, but he still managed to shoot what he hoped was a seductive smile Daryl's way. "Something I'm gonna give you later."

"Yeah, you already tried to give it to me earlier," Daryl groused, loading his own plate full of food. Rick laughed.

"Not what I meant. There are actual gifts involved. In addition to...things being done."

Neither of them were usually wine drinkers, but Daryl had poured them both a glass anyway. He took a sip of it, and it was a lot better than he'd expected.

"Gifts in addition to your dick, you mean?"

Rick snorted, almost choking on the wine he was swallowing. "You sure are stuck on that for some reason. That's not what I meant at all."

Daryl stared at him, his eyes still shining with laughter. "Will you just eat?"

Sex with Daryl was never far from his mind, but if anything could've distracted him, it was the amazing food he'd made.

Once he took one bite, he practically dove into his plate, not stopping until he'd eaten all of his roast beef and mashed potatoes.

"Can I have more?" He asked Daryl eagerly.

Daryl held a hand out for his plate and Rick passed it to him. "You coulda told me you were starving to death."

"I'm not, it's just good. Can I request this on a regular basis?"

"Nuh uh. Special occasions only."

"Hmm. Maybe I can persuade you somehow." He took his plate back from Daryl and started eating again.

"Maybe." Daryl pushed his chair back from the table and leaned back comfortably. "Said you had something for me. Besides your cock, right?"

Rick smiled and slowly shook his head, his eyes traveling down Daryl’s body, to where his legs were spread wide, jeans stretched tightly over his crotch. "You're trouble tonight."

Daryl grinned at him. "Is that bad?"

"Nope. It's probably better for what I have in mind, actually."

Daryl raised his eyebrows. "How's that?"

He didn’t answer. "Are we doing the dishes tonight or leaving them?"

"Tell me what you've got planned and then I'll decide."

Rick smiled and shook his head. "Tonight it is, then."

He finished the last of his dinner and stood up, grabbing Daryl's plate with his own and taking them to the sink.

Daryl sighed and looked up at him. "You couldn't just tell me so we could go ahead upstairs? You'd rather do dishes?"

"It's not that I'd rather do dishes,” he answered with a grin. “But it is kind of fun to make you wait."

Even with his back turned he could hear the grumbling noise Daryl made and imagine the annoyed face he was making.

"I'm just gonna rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. It's not gonna take long. _You_ made me wait all day."

Daryl stepped up to the sink next to him. "I made you wait for food, not sex. And besides, it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"It was. And I think what I've got for you is, too."

He shrugged and opened the dishwasher, putting their plates inside. "We'll see."

Rick eyed Daryl, wondering what was making him so playful this evening. He couldn't wait to see him in bed if this was how he was acting now.

When they finished cleaning up, Daryl looked at him expectantly. "I'm ready now."

"Are you in charge tonight or something?" Rick asked skeptically.

Daryl's face colored. "No. I was just saying."

Rick was amused at the sudden falter in his confidence. He knew who was in charge. "Okay. Let's go upstairs."

He seemed almost unsure now, moving tentatively as Rick ushered him forward. He was on edge now. Rick liked that.

Once they were in the bedroom, he lit a few candles of his own that he'd set out in hopes of making things just a little more romantic and special. Daryl stood at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently.

"You know, this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"Me, too," Daryl agreed.

He nodded. "Wanna get undressed and lie down for me?"

Daryl simply nodded and did as Rick asked, getting into bed and sliding to the middle as quickly as possible.

"On your stomach, baby. Close your eyes."

He looked at Rick for a few seconds before responding; like he’d wanted to ask what Rick was doing, but he trusted him enough not to.

Rick moved quietly around the room, getting undressed and getting all of the things he’d need so they’d be close.

He heard Daryl's quick intake of breath as he got on the bed. His eyes were still closed though, and he hadn't moved. Rick edged closer, straddled Daryl's hips and leaned down to whisper to him, "Are you ready?"

He let out another shaky breath. "Yeah."

Without another word, Rick leaned back up, picking up the bottled he'd laid on the bed. He poured massage oil onto his hands and rubbed them together before settling his hands on Daryl's lower back.

Daryl stilled beneath his touch, and Rick smiled.

"What?" He asked quietly, hands digging in to massage Daryl's lower back.

"Don't know what I had in mind, but that wasn't it."

"Mmhmm. You had something a lot fucking filthier in mind, I bet."

Daryl sighed and relaxed into the bed, ignoring Rick.

"You were probably thinking something a little more exciting, right? I saw your face when I asked you to roll over...." He ran his hands down and over Daryl's ass, squeezing gently. "Thinking I was gonna give you a spanking for being so mouthy earlier? Is that what you were wanting?"

"I'm not complaining about the massage," Daryl insisted, still ignoring him. He sounded relaxed and Rick's hands slid up his back again.

"Good. Just relax and enjoy yourself, okay?"

Daryl nodded into the pillow. He focused on Daryl's shoulders, feeling the tension melt away as he worked. He made his way down Daryl's back, able to feel as he relaxed more and more, until his breathing evened out. Then he was asleep.

After a few soft snores, Rick moved quietly around the bed, pulling up the straps of the new restraints he'd bought for them. He'd been looking online for a while for just the right thing to use to tie Daryl up with, but nothing had caught his eye until he found these. They ran under the mattress and didn't have to be hooked around the headboard or anything complicated.

With Daryl still sleeping, he fixed one of the cuffs around his ankle.

He jumped a little when Rick brushed the bottom of his foot when he'd moved to his other leg, but stayed still, feeling what Rick was doing.

He turned around. "I knew that wasn't the only thing you had planned."

"Shush."

Daryl pulled slightly once the cuff was around his ankle.

"Feel okay?"

"Yeah. Is that all?"

Rick smiled. "No."

He moved to the head of the bed, reaching for Daryl's hand and wrapping the cuff around his wrist. He was careful to make sure it wasn't too tight and had Daryl pull on it to make sure it felt okay.

He leaned in to kiss Daryl before moving to the other side.

"I love you," he whispered huskily against Daryl's mouth.

"I love you more."

Rick chuckled. "Mm-mm."

"I do."

"No, you don't."

Daryl shook his head. "Wanna bet?"

Rick wrapped his hand over Daryl's wrist and pulled it up the bed, sliding it into the cuff, staying where he was and whispering quiet arguments in Daryl’s ear as he worked.

"Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. It's good." He'd tested all of them, pulling gently at first and then harder. "So, is this a present for you or for me?"

Rick laughed. Looking at Daryl face down on the bed, ankles and wrists bound, holding him down, spreading him open. There was no question about that. "Me. Definitely."

"So, what do I get outta all this?"

He ran his fingers down Daryl's spine. "Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd do this and then leave you like that."

“Funny."

"Sure is a nice view."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." He kneaded Daryl's ass again, pulling his cheeks apart.

Daryl growled when Rick stopped touching him. He repositioned himself, lying down between Daryl's legs, pushing him apart again before leaning in to lick at him.

He jerked, surprised at the wet touch. Rick held him tighter, licking him open until Daryl was rocking back against him before pulling back and teasing his fingertips over Daryl's hole.

"Don't stop," he pleaded quietly.

"I'm not, don't worry." He reached for the lube, and Daryl tried to push up onto his knees, but couldn't move because of the restraints. He tugged and pulled and them, lifting his hips up off of the bed, impatient for Rick's touch.

Rick chuckled as he watched him, but didn't stop him. He coated his fingers and reached down, teasing Daryl again, rubbing gentle circles over his hole. He loved how responsive Daryl always was to his touch. The smallest movement of his fingers and Daryl would be crying out for more.

"Can you say please?"

"Please?" He asked, his voice small.

Rick pressed just the tip of his finger inside. "What was that?"

Daryl looked back at him. "Please?" He panted, louder this time.

"You're a good boy, baby." He pushed his finger into Daryl slowly. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes."

He pushed in and out gently, in no hurry, despite Daryl's obvious impatience. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"You know I do."

He stopped his movements. "Say it a little bit nicer and maybe I will."

Daryl made a noise halfway between a growl and a whine. "I want you to fuck me, please, Daddy."

Rick groaned softly. "That's a little better." He pushed a second finger inside. "Keep talking."

"I...." He struggled against the restraints, pushing back against Rick as much as he could. "I need you inside me."

"Mmhmm?"

"Yeah. Want you."

"You want it or you need it?" He spread his fingers, stretching Daryl open further and then added another finger.

"I—" His voice broke off in a moan. "I need it. I really need it."

"I see," Rick agreed, feigning sympathy. "You need me inside you."

"Yes," Daryl answered eagerly.

Rick figured that Daryl was open well enough to take him now, but he wanted to hear him a little bit more. He twisted his hand, angling his fingers to press against Daryl's prostate, nearly giving in when he whined prettily.

"Gorgeous, sweetheart. You look so good with my fingers opening you up."

"Can't...can't I have more?"

"Aw, baby. Is this not enough? I'm giving you three fingers."

"No, please. More."

"More like what? What do you need?" He couldn't seem to stop himself from teasing Daryl. That hadn't been his plan, but he was enjoying it far too much.

"You. You said you were gonna fuck me. I need it. Need your cock."

Every so often, Rick would shoot a glance at the cuffs, checking to see if they were holding, if they were hurting Daryl at all. They were doing great so far. Daryl had never stopped pulling at them, constantly moving and trying to get more of Rick's touch.

"I did say that. Have you behaved well enough for that, do you think?"

"I'm good," he insisted. "I'll be good. I'll do whatever you want. What do you need me to do?"

What an offer that was. "I promise I'll stop teasing you, baby. Just ask me one more time."

"Please, fuck me, Daddy, please."

"That was perfect, baby," he praised quietly. He pulled his fingers out and gripped Daryl's hips to hold him still as he slid into him.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good."

Daryl's fingers gripped the straps of the cuffs, the muscles of his shoulders rippling with the movements. Rick fucking loved that view.

Strong and muscular, bound to their bed and fucking himself back as much as he could onto Rick's cock. He'd never tire of it.

"Be still, baby," he scolded quietly. "I'm gonna take care of you."

Daryl finally stilled, both of his hands gripping the straps of the cuffs that bound his hands to the bed. His breathing was heavy, and Rick could bet that if he'd slide a hand under his body to wrap around his cock that he'd find him hard and dripping wet.

He was sure that Daryl would come just from rubbing against the sheets and they'd end up having to change them, but right now he didn't care.

He gave in to what he'd really been wanting all day: fucking Daryl hard and fast, reaching up to grip his shoulders to hold him in place as he moved.

Daryl never stopped moaning for him, and Rick could feel his body tighten as he came from the friction of rubbing against the bed, never touching himself once.

Rick groaned his name, coming inside of him as he did, completely blacking out as he did, his head spinning with the force of it.

It took them both a long time to calm down. Rick was finally able to move and undid the restraints, making sure Daryl moved slowly and got the blood flowing back to his hands and feet, settling him in bed and pulling a blanket over him before crawling in next to him. He pulled Daryl to him.

"Oh, hey," he spoke finally, after catching his breath. "I got you something else."

"Chocolate?" Daryl asked eagerly.

"No," he laughed. "No chocolate. I bet we can go find a bunch tomorrow that's on sale, though, if you want."

"Mmhmm," he agreed. He never lifted his head from Rick's chest.

"What'd you get me?"

"Only the gaudiest hot pink lingerie I could find, all covered in hearts and sparkles."

Daryl raised his head to look at him, a scowl on his face.

"Kidding. It's black. I hid it under the bed if you can reach it."

The both looked down, but neither one felt like moving.

"Tomorrow. We can celebrate again. 50% off chocolates and new lingerie."

Rick nodded and slid further down under the blanket, pulling Daryl with him. "Sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 20th chapter of this fic fell on Valentine's Day, which I think is pretty fantastic. What better way to celebrate than with some porn? I hope you all had a great day. The restraints Rick and Daryl are using are [here](http://www.babeland.com/under-the-bed-restraints/d/3071). 10/10 would recommend them.


	21. Chapter 21

“Carol’s having a party.” 

Daryl looked up from his dinner. “Hmm?” 

Rick pushed his empty plate aside. “She caught me as I was coming in this evening. She said she was gonna have some kinda party. Bunch of people. She wants us to come.”

He took another bite of his chicken, making a noise as he did, but not giving an actual answer. 

Rick smiled and leaned back in his chair, taking a drink of his beer. “Not interested?” 

“Got better things to do, don’t we?” 

He shrugged. “I guess so. But you like spending time with Carol. I bet it would be fun. She’ll probably make some good food. We could meet some new people.” 

“Too many people,” Daryl told him with a scowl, shoveling another bite into his mouth. 

Rick didn’t know how many people would be there, and he didn’t want to force Daryl to go somewhere that he’d be uncomfortable. He had thought it might be fun, though. 

“Okay,” he agreed. 

“Did you wanna go?” Daryl glanced at him quickly before looking back down at his plate. 

“I wanna go wherever you wanna go,” he told Daryl with a small smile. “I’m never gonna turn down spending time alone with you. I just don’t want you to get sick of being stuck in the house with me. Let’s give it a little thought at the very least, okay? We can talk to Carol and see how many people are coming. You know she’ll want you to be comfortable if you plan on going.” 

Daryl nodded a few times. “I’m never gonna get sick of you, you know. But I guess we can see.” 

They finished their dinner and cleaned up the kitchen before heading into the living room. Daryl was flipping through channels with his feet propped up comfortably on Rick's lap when Rick pulled out his phone to call Carol and ask her the details of the party.

He watched Daryl as he spoke on the phone, clearly listening, but pretending to ignore him, his eyes fixed on the TV.

It turned out that the party was because she'd gotten a promotion at work and felt like celebrating. She was inviting around fifteen people, and she assured him that there would be a ton of food and no pressure to socialize if they didn't feel like. Neither he or Daryl had met any of the other people she was inviting, but she assured him that they were all good people.

Rick didn't want to speak for Daryl, so he told her that he'd give her their decision tomorrow.

He ended the call, getting ready to tell Daryl what Carol had said to him, but Daryl switched off the TV, and stood up, holding out a hand to Rick. 

Confused, he took Daryl's hand and stood up. "What're we—"

Daryl pulled him close and kissed him roughly.

Each time he tried to pull away to ask Daryl what he was doing, Daryl just held to him more tightly and kissed him deeper, and when he started thrusting against Rick's thigh, he decided he didn't really care anymore what Daryl was thinking and totally forgot what he’d been about to say. 

They clumsily made their way to the stairs, stopping to press each other up against the wall every few minutes, grinding against each other, holding each other down. 

His shirt had been discarded somewhere, and Daryl's was half-unbuttoned. Rick pushed it down his shoulders and they both stumbled against the stairs, tumbling into each other and bumping foreheads. 

Rick laughed and pushed Daryl the rest of the way down onto one step, getting on his knees two steps down from him, working his jeans open. He was perfectly situated between  
Daryl's legs that way.

Daryl protested but Rick shushed him, wrapping a hand around him through his panties.

He nudged his knee into Rick's shoulder. "The bed?"

Rick looked up the stairs. They were about halfway up, but it seemed far. "What's wrong with right here?"

"'Cause I want you to fuck me and that's where the lube is."

When Daryl started to move, Rick grabbed his legs, holding him in place. "No, no, no. We can't go anywhere."

Daryl shot him a glare. "Why?"

"This is the perfect angle."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What?"

Rick huffed out an annoyed breath, and made a small growling noise in the back of his throat and told Daryl to stay put before he got up and ran the rest of the way to the bedroom, grabbing the lube as quickly as he could, coming back to find Daryl leaning back on his elbows, looking up at him.

"So, what exactly is this plan?” He asked incredulously. 

"If you get on your knees and elbows, I think it'll give me a really good angle."

The look of annoyance on his face disappeared, and Daryl considered it for a few seconds before shrugging. He took his jeans off and tossed them down the stairs before turning over, his elbows and knees resting a few steps apart, and with Rick a few steps down, his ass was perfectly presented to Rick.

Daryl looked back at him.

"Fair enough. Maybe we shoulda done this sooner."

Rick pulled Daryl's panties down around his thighs, admiring how damn good he looked.

They'd had sex on the couch. They'd had sex in the kitchen. In the truck. In the garage. In the shower. Up against the wall. He didn't know why they'd never thought to do this. Now, his mind was buzzing with the possibility of fucking Daryl on absolutely every single available surface in their house.

Rick couldn't help but lean in and lick Daryl, just to tease him at first, but the angle really was perfect. His tentative licks became more firm against Daryl's sensitive skin, and he squirmed back against Rick's mouth.

When he pulled back, he admired the slick skin and how hard his cock was, hanging between his legs.

"You look gorgeous like this," Rick told him quietly.

Daryl turned to look at him again. "You got some kind of weird thing for fucking me in places you shouldn’t."

Rick laughed quietly as he lubed up his fingers. "Well, you're not wrong about that. I really think we should do this all over the house."

"Where—fuck." He moaned when Rick slipped a finger into him. "Where else is there?"

"Doesn't really matter. Up against the wall in the living room. We never did that." He slid a second finger into Daryl. "Never bent you over the back of the couch before. That could be fun. Backyard, maybe?"

Daryl moaned at the feeling of Rick's fingers pressing against his prostate. "The neighbors can see into the backyard."

"Not when it's dark, they can't."

"Jesus."

"Come on, baby. You remember how much you liked me fucking you outside when we stayed at the cabin." He added his third finger. "Think about it…going out into the backyard where we can see the lights from the neighbor’s houses and hear the cars on the street out front. As long as there are no lights on close to us, nobody would see."

He felt Daryl shiver. "Yeah."

Rick hummed in approval, watching his fingers disappearing into Daryl, opening him up.

Fooling around in the truck was the closest they'd come to doing anything in public, and their backyard was secluded enough that Rick hardly would've consisted it _public_. But still, the thought of anybody being able to catch them was really something Rick liked the idea of.

There was some territorial part of him that was desperate to let everyone know that Daryl was his, and _only_ his. He knew Daryl was unsure about letting anyone know about their relationship, and he would never force him to do something he didn't want.

But he wouldn't have minded letting everyone know. Just letting them see exactly how much Daryl loved taking his cock, how he'd beg him, and how he'd moan for him.

He suppressed a shudder of his own, mumbling curse words under his breath.

"Are you ready for me, baby?"

"I've been ready," Daryl growled at him. "You're always trying to make me wait."

Rick got on his knees a step down from Daryl, and stroked himself a few times.

"I do like seeing you a little bit desperate. When you beg me for it and tell me how much you want it."

"Will you just shut up and do it?"

He grinned and pushed into Daryl. Rick loved when he got forceful and bossy. He loved it most because he knew that he still had the final say. He could make Daryl beg for as long as he wanted. Right now, though, he really wasn’t in the mood to wait. 

Daryl spread his legs further apart as Rick slid into him. Reaching around to wrap a hand around Daryl, he could feel that the tip of his cock was brushing against one of the steps.

"You're gonna come all over the stairs," Rick told him roughly. He didn't know why that was so fucking filthy and exciting to him, but it was.

Rick thrust into him, holding onto his hip with one hand and jerking him off with the other while Daryl braced himself against the stairs.

He moved slowly, relishing the feeling of how tight Daryl was around him.

"I told you this would be perfect. Isn't that angle just right?"

He pounded against Daryl's prostate, and kept a steady pace on his cock in time with his thrusts.

Daryl leaned forward further, resting his hands against his forearms.

"Don't stop."

"You know I'm gonna think about this every time I walk up these stairs from now on. Fucking you like this. Making you come on the steps."

Daryl moaned into his arms, arching his back and pushing back against Rick.

"Good boy, baby. That's good. You're gonna come for me, aren't you?"

Rick could feel when Daryl started to come, cock jerking in his hand and tightening around his cock. He moaned and held still, just letting himself feel as Daryl came.

"Don't stop," Daryl told him, his voice low.

"Shh, I know." He started moving again, slower this time, knowing that Daryl was more sensitive now.

He rocked carefully into Daryl until he finally came, too, holding him close.

After a few minutes, he pulled out with a small moan. "Jesus. My knees aren't gonna thank me for this in the morning."

He sat down and felt Daryl moving next to him, sitting one step up from him and resting his chin against Rick's shoulder.

"I came on the steps," he muttered finally.

Rick laughed. "I know."

"That's kinda gross."

"Hmm. It'll clean up."

He felt Daryl shrug. "Should we move?"

Rick yawned. "When I can. I need a few more minutes. So, are you gonna let me fuck you in the backyard?"

He felt Daryl laughing against him. "I don't know. I guess."

"Are you gonna let me take you to Carol's party?"

He was quiet then, and Rick turned to look at him. His eyes were downcast, still leaning against Rick's shoulder.

"We don't have to," Rick told him quietly.

"No, we can go. I wanna go."

Rick looked at him skeptically, turning around and lifting Daryl's chin so that he could look him in the eyes.

"She wouldn't have invited us if she didn't think it'd be okay. We should go. I never get to show you off."

He shook his head. "I think that'd be the other way around. I'm gonna be the one showing _you_ off."

Daryl scoffed. "I need to go take a shower. You coming?"

Rick wasn’t sure he was able to get up quite yet. "Go ahead. I'll be in in a second. Gonna go see if there's any of that Valentine's candy left."

"The bottom drawer of the fridge," Daryl told him, standing up. "There's a whole bunch. Bring me some, too."

Daryl went ahead upstairs to go shower, and Rick finally got up and went to the kitchen, rifling around in the fridge until he found the candy he was looking for and grabbed a handful before going back up the stairs, leaving their clothes piled where they'd taken them off.

He tossed their candy down onto the bed before going in to join Daryl in the shower.

"I found you that kind with the caramel in the center," Rick told Daryl as he got into the shower.

He was washing his hair and opened one eye to look at Rick. "I know, I was hiding them from you."

He laughed. Having the same favorite candy meant that they usually ended up fighting over it. Rick guessed since he'd convinced Daryl to go to Carol's that he'd be fair and let him have the rest of the candy. He leaned in to kiss Daryl and then reached for the shampoo. 

“I love you.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never had sex on the stairs, but they made it sound fun. I did once have sex on the balcony of my apartment, but I really just laughed the entire time because it was so weird. What's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long, pointless, boring, totally unimportant author’s note at the end that you are in no way obligated to read. Sorry for my absence, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Rick wasn't worried about being late. Carol had told them to come whenever they wanted, and he had a feeling that Daryl was going to be dragging his feet. 

Daryl insisted that he wanted to go to the party, and Rick believed him. He also knew that Daryl would get a little nervous as the time came closer, and might not be too excited at the thought of being stuck at Carol's house with people he didn't know. He figured it would take some convincing to get him out the door, but once they got there he’d be just fine. He knew that Daryl was always a little wary of situations at first, but he’d warm up after a while. 

Rick was excited. He was looking forward to seeing Daryl a little more dressed up than usual. He loved Daryl scruffy and covered in grease from working on cars. He loved him in ripped jeans and flannel shirts with no sleeves. He loved him when it was cold out and he kept himself wrapped up in a scarf. He loved him naked and completely uncovered and he loved he covered in pretty silk and lace.

But there was something special about seeing Daryl dressed up. _Dressed up_ for Daryl usually consisted of jeans with no holes and a shirt with sleeves, but Rick always thought that he looked absolutely delicious. It was something he didn't think he'd ever get used to, just because Daryl usually adamantly refused, which made it far more appealing when he would do it.

Rick found the house quiet and wondered if maybe Daryl had gone over to Carol's early. It wouldn't be like him to do that, but he was sure none of the other guests had arrived yet, so maybe he'd wanted to beat the rest of the crowd arriving and spend some time with Carol in hopes of skipping the party later. 

He hurried up the stairs and stopped short when he found Daryl sitting on the bed.

"Hey. I was wondering where you were. You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Daryl asked.

Rick started undressing. "I don't know. No reason. You're sitting up here in the dark," he pointed out.

Daryl nodded at the window. "It's not that dark yet."

"Right,” Rick agreed. “My mistake. Wanna shower with me real quick?" He gave Daryl a small smile, hoping that a little time alone would relax him. 

"I already showered."

He stepped out of his jeans and boxers and watched Daryl carefully for a few seconds. "Okay."

Daryl was just nervous, he was sure. It wasn’t exactly a far trip, going to Carol's. If they wanted to leave, it was about a thirty second walk to come back home. He showered quickly and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He walked from the bedroom into the closet without glancing at Daryl.

"You picked up a bottle of wine to take to Carol, right?"

He grabbed a pair of pants from a hanger and heard Daryl respond but couldn't quite make out the words.

Once he found a shirt to wear, he stepped back out into the bedroom, focusing on getting dressed. "That was a yes, right? 'Cause we don't really have time to go get one now, and I don't really wanna show up empty handed."

Finally, he looked over to where Daryl sat on the bed, naked except for the lingerie Rick had bought him for Valentine's Day.

The black lace panties that Rick knew had a little cutout in the back and the garter belt that matched, holding up a pair of black stockings.

He didn't know how long he stood and stared, but he knew it was a lot longer than he should've, especially since they were already close to being late. Daryl's face went from seductive to amused to annoyed.

"What...what're you doing, sweetheart?"

"What's it look like?" Daryl growled.

He stared down at the clothes in his hands, knowing he should put them on and get ready to go, but his brain was having a little trouble comprehending that.

"You're a little underdressed for a party, aren't you?"

"Not if it's just you and me."

Rick smiled. "Mmhmm. Except we've got about twenty minutes until we need to go. And I need a lot more than twenty minutes to appreciate you wearing that."

"So, let's not go then," Daryl told him hopefully. 

Rick smiled. "We made a promise, though."

Daryl shrugged. "Carol won't mind. She probably figured I would back out at the last minute, anyway."

Rick stared down at the clothes in his hands one more time. "Or...."

"Or?"

"What if we just went for a little while?" Rick asked.

Daryl sighed and moved to the edge of the bed, ready to stand. "Guess if you wanna waste a perfectly good opportunity—"

He held up a hand to stop Daryl. "No, no. I'm not wasting anything. Actually, I think this is a much better opportunity. Why don't you get dressed?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do," he answered gruffly. "Just gotta take this off first."

"No. I never said take it off. I said get dressed."

Daryl's eyes snapped to his. "Get dressed and...leave this on?"

Rick watched him shudder as he spoke, the words alone causing him to react.

"Exactly. I should've been planning this all along, actually. You had a good idea, putting that on."

"I can't be in front of people wearing this...."

The tone of his voice was a sharp contrast to the words he spoke, breathy and soft, and Rick knew that he liked the idea.

"You can't? I think you can. They'll never know. But _I'll_ know."

Daryl nodded a few times. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They both got dressed; Daryl's breathing hitching every time his jeans brushed against the slick material of the stockings, Rick watching him the entire time.

He looked as good as Rick had imagined he would; his newest pair of jeans that fit him perfectly, and a dark blue plaid shirt.

"I'm not tucking it in," he told Rick petulantly.

"Okay," Rick responded, fighting a smile. "You look great."

Daryl's face went a little bit pink, and he mumbled a quiet response.

He took Daryl's hand and they walked downstairs.

"We can leave anytime you want," Rick reminded him.

He nodded, and picked up the bottle of wine he'd bought for Carol off the kitchen counter before they walked out the front door and across their yard to Carol's.

There were a few cars already parked out front, and Daryl's grip on Rick's hand tightened.

"Anytime," Rick said again.

"I'm fine."

Rick wasn't so sure, so he leaned over and kissed Daryl on the cheek before knocking on the door.

Carol greeted them happily as she opened the door, welcoming them inside. Daryl handed the wine with a gruff, "Here."

She laughed as she took the bottle and they walked in, Rick's grip on Daryl's hand tight so he'd know he was right there.

"Come in and meet everyone. Get some food and a drink."

She introduced everyone who was there, which apparently wasn't everyone yet, while Rick got them some beers.

"Doing okay?" He asked Daryl quietly.

Daryl shot him a glance. "Fuck off."

Rick snorted quietly, covering his mouth to try and pass it off as a cough.

"What?" He whispered.

No one was close enough to hear what they were saying, but Daryl didn't respond.

He put a hand on Daryl's hip to pull him a little closer. "Come on. Tell me."

"This was a fucking stupid idea."

Carol interrupted him then, shoving food at them, and insisting that they eat.

Daryl busied himself with eating and pretending to ignore Rick, so he talked enough for the both of them, shooting Daryl adoring glances every so often.

After a while, Daryl got more comfortable and started talking more, finally making eye contact with Rick again. He slipped off when Daryl got into a conversation with Carol and seemed comfortable enough to be on his own. 

It took about an hour and a half for Daryl to warm up and get used to everyone. Once he did, he was making people smile, and charming them without even realizing what he was doing; Rick stood back watching, enjoying Daryl enjoying himself. 

Rick knew that Daryl liked to think that he couldn’t do these types of things. He thought he was better off being alone and that he didn’t make friends easily; he always thought that people wouldn’t like him. Rick had always known that he was wrong. Daryl had drawn him in so quickly when they met that it was like he couldn’t stay away, even if he’d wanted to. There was just something about him that attracted people to him. 

The sarcasm and snark were a form of protection for him, but under that layer was nothing but sweetness and kindness; someone who was desperate to give love, and to receive it in return. 

When he’d first talk to people, he was usually quiet, either staring blankly or sometimes even glaring, too afraid to even consider anything else. Rick had seen a few instances that Daryl’s behavior would do just as he wanted, and put people off, keep them away. But usually, they’d stick around anyway, and when he got comfortable enough, the gruff exterior would fall away, and he’d smile at them. 

That was when they’d really fall for him, and now was no exception. Every person he’d spoken to so far seemed to love him. 

After a while, Daryl’s eyes found his, and his smile widened. Rick stayed where he was, and watched as Daryl excused himself from the group. 

“You’re being quiet this evening.”

He took Daryl’s hand. “I’ve been too busy watching you. It’s nice to see you having fun.” 

“We always have fun.” 

“ _We_ do. But I think I should share you with the world more often.”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah. I’d rather be with you.” 

Rick looked around. “Come outside with me.” 

He pulled Daryl along and told Carol quietly that they’d be right back. They stepped out onto the porch, the air just a little bit chilly. Rick pulled him close. 

“Thanks for agreeing to this. I think it was a good idea. You’ve been having a good time, it makes me happy to see that.” 

Daryl nodded. “Good idea,” he echoed. He leaned in and kissed Rick. 

His arm wrapped around Daryl’s waist and pressed his fingers into the muscles of his back. 

“We could go home,” Daryl said softly, when he pulled away. He nodded toward their house. “Thirty seconds and we could be in bed.” 

“Thirty seconds is really quick, you planning on running?” 

“Maybe,” he shrugged. 

Rick smiled. “Not a chance. I want you to stay here. I want you to stay until the party’s over.” 

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

“Because you’re having fun. You’re enjoying all of the people in there. And watching that is all I want tonight.” 

He nodded a few times. “If that’s what you want…. Are you having a good time, though?” 

Rick hadn’t been thinking about anything other than watching Daryl. He always enjoyed anytime he could just _watch_ Daryl. He could have done it for hours. Awake, asleep, working, cooking, driving, laughing, watching TV; it didn’t matter what he was doing. Rick could keep staring for as long as Daryl would let him. 

“I’m having a great time, gorgeous.” 

“Everyone’s nice,” Daryl told him, smiling. 

“They are. I think they think the same about you.” 

Daryl smiled shyly. “You think?” 

Rick’s grip tightened, overwhelmingly in love with how sweet Daryl was. “I know they do. How could anyone not love you? You’re amazing.” 

He wrinkled his nose, always struggling with taking compliments. “I think you’re amazing. For making me do this.” 

He kissed Daryl’s forehead. “Thank you for being you.” 

Daryl laughed. “What’s that mean?” 

“That I’m so grateful for you, and I’m lucky to have you. You’re absolutely perfect, and I’m so in love with you.” 

“I love you, too.” He reached a hand up to run through Rick’s hair. “You’re being sappy tonight.” 

“Mmhmm. I can’t help myself. Let’s go back in.” 

They linked hands and walked back inside, and Daryl immediately jumped back into the conversation without missing a beat, and Rick caught Carol’s eye, smiling at her. This night had been even better than he’d thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. If you’ve been a reader of this story, you probably know that I usually update weekly. Or I was. And that’s what I like to do, because when I choose to write a story and share it with the world, I think it sucks to leave people hanging. I’ve definitely been in the situation where I’ve fallen in love with a story and then it was no longer updated, or there were super long gaps between the updates. It’s usually no one’s fault, and I don’t think the readers mind, but it’s still not something I like doing. 
> 
> I don’t like making excuses or trying to justify just disappearing, but between the end of February and beginning of March (a four day time span) two people very close to me passed away, and it took me a very long time to recover from that. Once I was starting to feel better, my dog got sick, and he’s been diagnosed with small cell lymphoma. (He’s fine as of right now, though that can change.) And then I got a respiratory infection that really knocked me on my ass. There were also a lot of smaller, but still shitty things that went on that you don't want to hear about. It’s been an eventful and not so great few months, and I feel even worse for letting anyone who enjoys reading this story down. 
> 
> I know that this chapter wasn’t full of action or sex, and I’m sure some of you might be disappointed. However, this is the chapter that felt right and natural to me. I might not update this story for a little while again, because I’m just not feeling inspired by it right now. I have several drafts of other stories that I’m going to try and finish so that I can post. 
> 
> I would like to say thank you to anyone who continued to leave kudos and comments on this and other stories of mine while I’ve been away. That brightened my days more than any of you could know. And thanks for reading this chapter and this horrible rambling note. If you want to talk to me about this story, you can find me on tumblr. I’m open to suggestions, ideas, or anything you might want to say. Thanks again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if anyone will even be into this, but it's been rattling around in my head for a while now, so if you wanna see where it goes, let me know!


End file.
